Alliance
by Willam89
Summary: In a desperate attempt to secure the alliance Lexa and Clarke got secretly married right after Finn's death, before they left to Tondc. What started as an obligation lead to something more but ended up in heartbreak after the events on Mt. Weather. What neither expected was that Lexa's words lived up to their promise - they did meet again. AU from 2x16 on.
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no profit has been made from this story. _The 100_ belongs to Bonanza Productions in association with Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios.

_SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER: Up to episode 08 of Season 2 – "Spacewalker"._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER ONE**

**The Proposal**

The blood hadn't even dried from pale hands when the Commander entered the tent, reminding Clarke once again that she was just a guest at that place. It was the Grounder's camp, just outside Camp Jaha, where they gathered for over a day and waited throughout the night to attack the Sky People – Clarke's people. But it was over now. They were finally going home.

At least Lexa was, because Clarke had never been farther from home in her entire life, not even when the Dropship first left the Ark to land on Earth. Right now, Finn was her only home, and he wasn't here anymore. He would never be here again. All there was were trees, weapons, dirt, blood and a dim hope that somehow they were going to work out the differences between people from the sky and from the ground and stay together to finally defeat Mt. Weather, so Finn's sacrifice – or was it Clarke's? – would not be in vain.

As she looked up from her bloodied hands for the first time, Clarke saw the Commander waiting in silence for her, watching the blonde a few feet away. Lexa knew the girl was in pain. She felt the same pain once, not long ago, but it already felt like ages.

Clarke just got up, putting on her mask of confidence and serenity that was required for being a leader and got ready to leave.

"I know it's time to go. I won't keep us up."

As she was crossing the tent and getting past Lexa, the Commander raised her voice for the first time since she protected Clarke from the Grounder's wrath after Finn's early execution.

"Wait."

The blonde stopped, but didn't look back. She was facing the door, and only then she noticed how eager she was to leave that place. As if by leaving she would suppress some of the pain, but little did she know about it – the pain would be her only constant travel companion for a long time now.

"Our alliance is not completely forged yet, Clarke of the Sky People."

The words took a little while to completely sink into the girl. After all she had done, after all she had been through to save her people… They still wanted more? What else could she give up?

"Wasn't Finn's death enough for you, _Commande_r?"

The bitterness on her voice didn't take Lexa by surprise, even though Clarke was trying her best to stay respectful and calm. Lexa knew the girl hated her and probably would try to kill her if the alliance wasn't so important to her people. The brunette just raised her head a little higher, giving herself that regal air that she cared around so well. Her mind was made up, so she had to keep talking even if she knew Clarke would probably be completely opposed to what she was about to suggest.

"The death debt was paid tonight. No more blood shall be shed."

Clarke didn't move, sensing the Commander wasn't done with her speech. Lexa took a few steps forward and faced the girl, trying to reach her eyes as she spoke.

"I can't lead my people into an alliance only by trusting your word, Clarke. That would be reckless. Me and my people are still very suspicious about the Sky People's intentions."

"So are we", replied Clarke, finally looking up to the Commander. "But I can convince them that we must stay together."

"What if you die in combat? What if I die?" Lexa took a step closer to the blonde, never breaking eye contact. "Do you really think our generals will follow our steps and keep the alliance going?"

Clarke looked into Lexa's green eyes, which were still surrounded by the heavy black war painting, even though there wasn't going to be a battle today. Silly mistake – they were still fighting. This was also part of their war, which didn't look like was going to end soon.

"So what, Lexa? Are you giving up our alliance before it even started?"

"No", she answered firmly, "I'm trying to make it so strong that it never has to end, even after our last breath."

Clarke looked at her with a mixture of suspicious and curiosity. She clearly had a plan going on.

"What are you suggesting?"

"We must get married."

They both fell into silence once again after the proposition was thrown on the table. Lexa just stood there, looking serene and in control as always, clear eyes not giving up any kind of emotion, while Clarke took a couple of steps back, as if she was trying to get some air. Did the Commander, the same person who was threatening to kill all of her people less then an hour ago, just _fucking proposed_ to her?

"You can't be serious", she whispered, almost unable to contain her anger, "you saw what happened between me and Finn out there. I loved him and I had to kill him because of _you_!"

"_You _killed him, Clarke. That was your choice. Don't ever try to get away from it." The Commander's eyes never left the blonde, never gave her a second to mourn in private. "Don't be weak now. We are both leaders, we have responsibilities towards our people and the future of this alliance will always be one of them."

"But marriage, Commander? How can you possibly suggest that after I lost the person I loved?"

"This has nothing to do with love, Clarke. It's a political alliance. Listen to me."

Clarke took a few breaths and tried her best to concentrate, to put her leader façade back on so she could make decisions with her head, not her heart.

Lexa walked towards the girl again, closing the space between them so she could be heard even when her voice was low, almost a whisper. Clarke wondered if she was talking like that to not be heard by her guards outside or if it was because she was just as unwilling to take this vowel of marriage, even though it was her idea.

"Our votes of wedding are very sacred. When you choose to bond with someone, you are giving yourself to this person, and they are giving themselves to you in return. The souls become intertwined."

Clarke remembered when she was younger, just a couple of years from now, and heard her friends talking about finding the right guy and getting married. She always thought that was bullshit and that those girls should spend their times concentrating on more important things, like jobs and education. However, her parent's marriage gave her a little bit of hope about the union that could sprout from love. That ended when her Abby decided to sentence her husband to death. Lucky Clarke - she never spent time thinking about becoming a beautiful bride in a long white dress (like they saw on those old movies from Earth, before the Ark existed), and now she was going to have the less romantic wedding that she could possibly conceive.

"In our case, because we are leaders, that means our people will also belong together from the day we marry", continued Lexa. "That's how we forge alliances between clans, even though it's not very common for their commanders to marry. But it has happened before."

"But what about my people?", asked Clarke. "Marriage for us isn't something so spiritual and sacred. I don't know if they will respect a marriage celebrated by Grounders."

"So let's get married by your laws as well", she replied, her voice getting a little stronger. "Clarke, this is the only way. It might fail, but it's worth trying. This is the only bond that will keep our alliance together if we die or get captured."

Clarke nodded in agreement, even though she was still processing the information. But things were starting to get a little clearer on her head. She had lost so much… what was there to loose on marrying this girl, anyway? She had taken some very bold choices, and by far this was the least dangerous one.

"We have to do it in secret, though". Lexa turned around for the first time, heading for the door, suddenly in a hurry. "If our people knew about this now, there could be an uprising. They still don't trust each other enough, we must give them time to gain mutual respect."

"Alright. What do I have to do for the ceremony?"

"Find two witnesses of your most deep trust and I'll find two of mine. Then we'll need a priest from both our cultures to marry us both ways."

Lexa looked out of the tent briefly, as if she was checking if it was safe to leave.

"You must go now. Meet me in the woods in half an hour, southwest of your camp, and follow the trail I'll leave behind so we can do this somewhere secure."

She held open the cloth that was used as the tent's door, waiting for Clarke to leave. The blonde took no time in doing so, and soon Lexa was left alone for the first time since she got engaged to the leader of the people who came from the sky.


	2. Bride's Day

_SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER: Up to episode 08 of Season 2 – "Spacewalker"._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 2**

**Bride's Day**

"I need you to trust me on this one, there's no time to explain", whispered Clarke as she lead Octavia and Lincoln around Camp Jaha, trying her best to not get everyone's attention. Good thing most of them were still digesting last night's events: some were walking alone, deep in thought, some were laughing and drinking as if they had won a battle, some were sleeping and a few others were packing to leave to Tondc with the expedition group to burn Finn's body.

"Clarke, what's going on?" Octavia wasn't satisfied by her colleague's mysterious request for a mission in the woods. "We don't have time for this; the Grounders are leaving soon!"

"They won't go anywhere before this is through, believe me."

Before Octavia could bring up more questions, Clarke made a gesture for them to wait and left the couple near the southwest exit to the forest, as Lexa had requested before. She walked back to the fallen ship, careful not to run into her mother, and proceeded to hunt her target.

"Kane!"

The councilman turned around as he heard the girl's voice, looking a little surprised to see her there.

"Clarke! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm running out of time", she said urgently. "I need you to come with me and my mother absolutely can't know about this."

Kane clearly got apprehensive about this request, but it wasn't unusual for Clarke do things behind her mother's back.

"You'll need to at least tell me what this is about."

"It's the alliance with the Grounders. Finn's death wasn't the only price to pay for it, but I found a way to guarantee it once and for all."

The man still looked puzzled, but he let himself be guided by the blonde's urgency and confidence. It wasn't the first time she was right about something, and if anyone would have the key to peace with Grounders, this person undoubtedly was Clarke Griffin.

OOOOOO

With Kane's help they didn't have a hard time on getting outside camp without drawing attention, but as soon as they reached the forest the questions began to burst out of Octavia's mouth again.

"Clarke, seriously, what's going on? You're acting really strange."

"You'll know soon. Just trust me."

The blonde looked concentrated on something and barely looked at her companions. She was trying to find Lexa's trail, which would obviously be very discrete. Maybe so discrete that not even the bride would be able to find the way to her own wedding.

"Are you looking for this?"

Lincoln was holding some sort of sharp tooth, a little yellowed by time and dirt. He exchanged a knowing glance with Clarke, and proceeded to lead the way into the forest, following the trail left by his Commander.

"What is it, Lincoln?" Octavia wasn't going to rest until she got some answers.

"This is a code. We are following a trail made by Heda."

Clarke got a little surprised; Lexa must have known that she would choose Lincoln as one of her witnesses, otherwise she would never let behind a trail that could only be found by a Grounder. _Good thing my future wife already knows me so much_, she thought with bitter irony.

Octavia must have been satisfied with the information for now, because she kept quiet until they reached their destiny a few minutes later. Lexa was waiting with the same look as always, war painting still plastered around her eyes. By her side were two huge men – one was Gustus, a member of the guard, and the other was Niko, the healer. But there was no sign of that woman who was always by her side – Indra, was it?

Clarke had seen the way Lexa talked to Indra and she clearly trusted the older woman a lot. She probably didn't bring Indra for the same reason Clarke didn't bring Bellamy – they were likely to do something heroically stupid and try to save them from their fate, stopping the wedding before it even began.

The forth member of Lexa's group was an old woman dressed on a long dress and several necklaces made of teeth, leather, feathers and seeds. She must be the priest who celebrates weddings on the Tree People's clan.

"You're late", said Lexa sharply as Clarke approached the group.

"Not exactly an easy trail you left behind."

"Let the ceremony begin. Our time is running out."

Gustus, Niko and Lincoln didn't show any sign of surprise, since they must have realized what was happening when they saw the priest. But Octavia and Kane were very confused by the scene unfolding before them.

"Clarke, will you please tell us what's happening", demanded Octavia. "What kind of ceremony is this?"

"I can't let anything happen if you don't explain what this is", said Kane, looking worried.

The blonde took a step closer to both of them, trying to remain calm so she could talk objectively. She sensed Lexa's impatience from where she stood.

"I'm going to marry Lexa so we can make this alliance official. It's the only way it'll stand even if we both die."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kane raised his voice, taking a step towards the girl. "Your mother will never agree to this!"

"That's why she isn't here", explained Clarke, "but you are. I know you have the authority to marry people during war times because you're a member of the council."

"Clarke, this is a very serious matter that should be discussed back at our camp, with your mother and Jaha."

"There is no time for that", she stated firmly. "We leave to Tondc in a few minutes. The Grounders are just waiting for their Commander to return so they can start marching. Lexa and I _must_ be married before we leave; we need to be united under the laws of our people, as well as theirs."

Kane still looked reluctant, but at least he was hesitating in silence. Clarke took the opportunity to reach for Octavia and Lincoln's hands, because she knew she would get some empathy from them. They knew better than anyone why she was doing this.

"If anything happens to me, I need you two to tell everyone at Camp Jaha that I was married, so this alliance never breaks in my absence."

"We are living very dangerous times", announced Lexa, addressing to everyone in the circle. "Very unstable ones. Our people won't take this union well just now, so that's why we need to give them some time before we reveal the marriage. This is a secret ceremony. Only those who stand here will know, until we say otherwise. I hope all of honor the trust that is being invested upon you."

There wasn't much time left. Clarke quickly took her place by Lexa's side and let the Commander take both her hands, beginning the ceremony.

"Let's do both at the same time so we can save some time", asked the Commander, looking at Kane. He just nodded; there was no time to think but he would have to trust Clarke for now and deal with Abby's fury later. It wouldn't be the first time, though.

As Lexa and Clarke faced each other, Kane and the old woman stood side by side, in front of the pair, each one starting their rituals simultaneously.

The priest made a speech in Trigedasleng, her voice changing pitchs like a chant while she held her arms open. She put her hands over the girl's heads and closed her eyes, speaking faster and faster.

At the same time, Kane spoke the words of marriage of the Ark, trying to be as brief as required.

"Today we come together to celebrate the union between Clarke Griffin and Lexa of the Tree People under Article 7B of the Ark's Marriage Law, valid during times of war", he stopped and frowned a little, "which is valid on Earth from this moment on, since this is the first wedding we perform on the ground."

Clarke shot a warning look at him, but her attention was caught when the priest threw one of her necklaces over her and Lexa's head, urging the girls to get closer. She could see the Commander's green eyes fixated on her, cold as always, but their hands never left each other.

"May this union be valid under all circumstances and in all territories that we live in and that we are still about to discover – on Earth, other planets or in Space."

This time Lexa looked at him with a dangerous glow on her eyes. She was never going to leave Earth to float on some metal box among the stars. But it was _good to know_ that she would still be married if that day ever came by.

"Commander Lexa, do you take Clarke Griffin as your legal companion from this day on?"

Lexa was taken aback by the question, since no one was ever asked anything during Grounder ceremonies because for them it was obvious that they were getting married by their own will. But she just rolled with it.

"Yes."

"Clarke Griffin, do you take Lexa of the Tree People as your legal companion from this day on?"

"I do."

"Then I, Marcus Kane, member of the Council, by the powers invested in me by the legislation of the Ark in times of war, now pronounce you two married."

The priest shouted some chants to the sky, hands still on Lexa and Clarke's heads, and finally finished the ceremony by taking the necklace back.

"Our souls are now joined", stated Lexa coldly, breaking the silence.

It was so quiet in the middle of the forest that everyone was able to listen to Octavia's whisper to Lincoln.

"Aren't they supposed to kiss?"

"Let's go", said Lexa, obviously ignoring the suggestion. "We have a long march ahead."

And so she left, quickly followed by the others. The last one to move was her brand new wife.


	3. Sacrifices

_SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER: Up to episode 09 of Season 2 – "Remember Me"._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 3**

**Sacrifices**

After Lexa and her people returned to their camp, Clarke regrouped with the others at Camp Jaha and left to meet the Commander with Kane and Abby. The doctor was worried about her daughter leaving to Tondc so soon after going through a heavy trauma, but Clarke convinced her that she should go with the Grounders to their village so she could watch Finn's funeral.

As they marched among their former enemies, Clarke and Bellamy discussed about what to do next. The man insisted on going inside Mt. Weather to help them from inside, but she didn't agree on risking his life like this. It was too dangerous.

They walked in silence and after a few minutes her eyes felt on Lexa, who was a few feet ahead, hiding her horse between the guards. Right now, they were making sacrifices and going behind their people's backs to assure an alliance for the final battle against Mt. Weather, but after the fight was over what was going to happen? How would they end this marriage? Was it even possible for Grounders to divorce? Somehow Clarke had a very strong feeling that she wouldn't be needing a divorce, because maybe her own wife would end things in a much quicker and simpler way – by killing her when she became useless.

OOOOOO

The next day they burned Finn's body with the 18 people he had killed in Tondc. Between all the pain she felt inside and the visions she kept having of Finn following her around, Clarke wasn't expecting Lexa to show any sings of sympathy, but she did. She even talked about a former lover, Costia, who was captured by the Ice Nation, tortured and murdered just because she was Lexa's companion. Clarke couldn't help wondering whether they would do the same to her if they found out that she was the Commander's wife now. What a surprise they would have by founding out that she knew almost nothing about her mysterious wife.

But she knew one thing now: Lexa thought love was weakness.

OOOOOO

"Can I have a word, Heda?"

Gustus was waiting near the cabin's door, waiting to be invited closer. Lexa was alone, looking for the hundredth time at Mt. Weather's map drawn by Clarke, trying to figure out something that could help their attack.

"Come forward, Gustus."

When she noticed he was closer than usual, she put down the map to give him full attention. He was probably going to talk about something secret.

"I trust you with my heart and my soul, Heda, but my mind can't help feeling that your decision to marry the Sky girl was wrong."

"What is done is done. There is no going back."

"But if you change your mind, it's simple to fix."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, but didn't react to his comment. Former leaders might have charged him with treason for challenging her decisions like that, but she was very different from the others. She was trying to bring peace, and not more bloodshed.

"Speak your mind, Gustus."

"I don't trust them. I think they are only approaching us to buy time for them to attack us before we can attack them. They are trying to get closer to you so they can kill you, Heda."

"What good will my death bring to them? They need us to help them get into Mt. Weather."

"Maybe they are planning to go alone."

Lexa didn't want to believe him, but deep down she knew he could be right. They knew nothing about those people, and they have killed hundreds of her soldiers and many of their civilians as well. But there was something about Clarke that kept her faith on this truce – something about her keen intent on always making the two clans get along, something about her constant sacrifices to save her people and bring them together.

"I appreciate your concern, but my mind has been made. I am going to trust them, as I hope they are trusting me in return."

"You put a lot of faith on the girl", said Gustus in a low voice. "But your marriage isn't worth anything yet."

Right after he said those words, he lowered his head in shame, and Lexa knew what he was talking about.

"Are you implying that our union isn't valid because we didn't consummate it carnally?"

Gustus was clearly uncomfortable, but he really believed in what he was trying to say, so he kept talking anyway. "Heda, it's tradition: a marriage is only valid if there is bonding not only from the souls but also from the bodies."

"That is a very old tradition." Lexa was angry now, speaking sharply and louder than she should under the circumstances. "It doesn't mean the union isn't valid."

"For some it does, Heda."

"We are done here. Resume to your post and don't talk about this anymore. I expect you to welcome our guests respectfully tonight."

Gustus gave her a quick bow and left, leaving Lexa behind with her thoughts. He was right, many of the Grounders still believed that marriage is only valid after sex. Now _that_ would be a problem, wouldn't it?

OOOOOO

Then it all went wrong really fast.

Someone tried to poison Lexa and it looked like it was the Sky People, because Gustus almost died drinking some of the vodka Kane had given the Commander.

She was furious, betrayal burning inside her chest. Lexa should have listened to Gustus before. How could she be so blind? She wasn't going to be merciful anymore – it was time to honor her title as Commander and make justice with her own hands: blood must have blood.

And just as she was starting to punish Raven of the Sky People for trying to kill her, Clarke came forward and drank from the supposedly poisoned bottle. Lexa's heart skipped a beat, which she tried to not pay attention to. She just couldn't be worried about that girl who was aiming for her death so keenly.

But Clarke survived and revealed the terrible truth: Gustus had poisoned the cup, trying to make the Sky People seem untrustworthy and end the alliance in its first hours of existence. Lexa's relief for not being wrong about this alliance was not enough to extinguish the sadness brought by Gustus betrayal. He had to respond for his crime.

OOOOOO

Later that day, before the sun was set, Clarke was siting alone by the woods when Lexa approached. The blonde didn't seem to want company, but the Commander made herself comfortable by her side anyway.

They both stood in silence for a few seconds, until Clarke broke first.

"This is never going to work if you keep accusing me and my people at the very first sight of trouble. Why is it so hard for you to trust me?"

"I do trust you, Clarke, and that's why Gustus didn't. He thought I was wrong about you, he thought I was being tricked. Trusting you doesn't mean I can trust _all_ of you."

"Yes, it does", she turned around to look at Lexa's eyes, but for the first time she didn't found them right away. Lexa was staring ahead into the trees, completely lost in her thoughts. "That's what is like to be a leader for me. I speak for my people, so if you trust me you have to trust them."

"You know so little about been a leader yet, Clarke of the Sky People."

When she spoke, she wasn't angry, but sad. In a way Clarke had never seen the Commander before. That took her by surprise, so she didn't reply to the criticism and just let the brunette continue talking.

"Do you think I enjoyed anything that happened today? I brought to these dead people justice 18 times smaller than they deserved. I was betrayed twice and I had to kill one of my best guards and friends. All this because I trust you and our alliance and I'm doing everything I can to make it real."

Lexa stood up fast as Clarke followed her with her eyes. The Commander stared at her and this time her eyes weren't cold: they were burning.

"You made a sacrifice yesterday for your people. That was required and you didn't hesitate. Now continue being that kind of leader today and all the days that come after so we can lead these people together to victory."

Before Clarke could say anything, she was gone, and darkness was spreading through the forest fast.

Later that night, Clarke asked Bellamy to go to Mt. Weather and infiltrate there, even though she knew it was probably the last time she would ever see her friend.


	4. Body and soul

_SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER: Up to episode 10 of Season 2 – "Survival of the Fittest"._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 04**

**Body and soul**

After the expedition to Tondc and Finn's funeral, most of the people from the Ark returned to Camp Jaha right away. At the Commander's request, Indra led a group of Grounders there as well so they could start living together and try to work on their differences. Meanwhile, Clarke and Lexa stayed in Tondc planning the attack on Mt. Weather, discussing possibilities and waiting for some inside information to come by Bellamy through the radio.

At least that was what they expected to do.

Something was different since Bellamy and Lincoln's departure. Clarke was different. Her mother shooting her some suspicious looks, asking from time to time if she was ok, trying to get her daughter to talk about her feelings and sorrows so she could release the burden a little bit. But Clarke was so far away from being that girl to whom her mother said goodbye at the Ark's prison block. In fact, she was already different from the person she had been yesterday and the day before that.

Life at the ground moved fast, as if gravity was pushing them forward. Abby couldn't help treating her daughter as the child she once was not so long ago – after all, she was still just a teenager. But Clarke didn't feel like this. After living so much in such a short period, she wasn't feeling young and vulnerable anymore – she was actually starting to feel like a leader who could march her people towards survival. Not victory, for this they would never have, not after losing so many of their own. Not after all the sacrifices that were made. But they could actually survive on Earth in peace.

And as much as she hated to admit, she knew some of this new confidence was brought to her by Lexa. The Commander's harsh ways of dealing with problems were at first too savage for her, but after the last couple of days she realized Lexa was right in doing so. She was also a teenager. Also walking side by side with pain and sacrifice every single day, fighting for the survival of her people. Not just for the last month, as Clarke and her people, but for the last hundred years. Their clans had been surviving on Earth since the bombings; she could only imagine what those people had been through in order to stay alive.

Lexa was making her stronger. And it didn't seem it was just because they were going into war together, sometimes it seemed that she actually… cared?

OOOOOO

The meeting with the Grounder's council was charged with hard feelings. Lexa was backing up Clarke's plan as always, letting the girl speak her mind, but General Quint wasn't ready to welcome her so well on their decisions. He had lost a brother at the attack on the Dropship, when Clarke and the others burned hundreds of Grounders alive. That was before the alliance. Before Lexa.

Clarke felt confident enough to confront Quint, but he warned her that she was only brave because of the Commander's protection. He followed her into the forest and tried to attack, and even though Clarke did her best to defend herself, it was Lexa who ended up saving her life. Why was the Commander always so keen on keeping her safe?

There was no time to discuss anything else because this time they were being chased by a gigantic beast, so all there was left to do was run.

The gorilla killed Lexa's guard and wasn't going to rest until he finished the two girls as well. When Clarke found a cage where she and Lexa could hide for a while, the Commander asked to be left behind to die because she was too hurt to follow the blonde. Clarke simply said "no way". Not after all the times she protected her (from physical and verbal jabs), after the times she saved her life, after the talks and the lessons and everything they still had ahead of them. At the moment she pulled the Commander inside the cage and closed the door, she thought she was being brave, but deep down she was just scared to lose her. And Lexa was able to see right through her, as always.

Clarke didn't lie when the brunette confronted her later, while the blonde was tending her hurt arm with soft fingers that had never touched that tanned skin before. She confessed she saved Lexa because she needed her, because she didn't want one of her generals – who were always trying to find a way to kill her – to become Commander, for the sake of their alliance and the saving of her people on Mt. Weather.

Lexa asked her to be stronger, to not hesitate when she needed to kill someone or leave someone to die. Clarke knew that in fact she was telling the girl to continue without her. To go through with their plan even if the worst happened.

"We need to tell them, Lexa", she spoke softly. "In the last couple of hours you and I were almost killed. I almost died twice! Our people should know about the marriage before it's too late for us to tell them."

"It's too soon. Our people are not in good terms yet, we should give it a day or two."

"If we can survive."

"Our witnesses carry this secret as well; they can talk if we die."

"Lincoln is out in a very dangerous mission with Bellamy and Gustus is dead. From our four witnesses, there's only two left."

The Commander felt silent again, weighting the blonde's words.

"I don't like where this is going. What if all of them get killed? What if we die and our people don't believe them? I think it would be wiser if we told them ourselves, maybe it would bring them together at last."

Lexa turned around, ignoring the pain on her shoulder, so she could look at Clarke in the eyes.

"I know you want the killing to stop, Clarke, and so do I. As I said before, we want the same things."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the Commander. "I'm sensing there's a 'but' coming…"

"But I ask you to give our people more time to get along. Indra is at your camp right now with some of my warriors. Let's have some faith they will at least show some respect for each other after they stop being afraid of what they don't know."

This time it was the blonde who became quiet, digesting Lexa's words. She was not only right, but also very brave to think like this. Their wedding was not supposed to be the reason for their people to come together – it was a last resort to keep them bonded after their leaders were gone.

OOOOOO

The walk back to Tondc was slow and silent, exhaustion exhaling from the girls, not just physical, but emotional as well. They stopped to make a fire and roast something. Clarke had barely finished eating when she dosed off, lying on the bare grass like if she didn't have a single worry in the world.

Lexa sat down a few feet away from her, resting against a tree, never allowing her eyes to close. She was keeping watch of their camp, she told herself, but if she were completely honest she would confess to be keeping watch for the sake of a certain blonde.

Her eyes couldn't help wondering back to her travel companion's face. She looked so young with her face free of concern. So beautiful.

Lexa turned away fast, trying to shut down those thoughts, which were starting to walk on a very, very dangerous path. Ironically enough, even though their marriage could save the alliance, the feelings that came with it could be responsible for bringing it down.

Love, after all, was weakness.

Lust, on the other hand…

So the Commander looked once again at Clarke, this time letting her eyes travel down her body, gazing at the soft curves of her waist, the roundness of her breasts, the strength of her tired legs.

When her mouth went dry for a second she looked straight ahead again, focusing on any movement around them. Even if they were capable of having a sexual encounter without any emotional strings, Lexa wasn't sure if Clarke would want her. She was always so reserved; it was hard to think about her being able to let go, even if just for one night. But then again, Lexa gave out that image as well.

Suddenly, Clarke was up, looking startled.

"It's ok. You're safe."

OOOOOO

That night at Tondc Clarke ate alone, completely lost in her thoughts. She would spend one last night there before leaving back to Camp Jaha at tomorrow's first light, escorted by one of Lexa's guards, as she insisted. Lexa was going to stay behind and gather the generals of the other clans to start planning the attack. It would be the first time they would be apart since their marriage.

"You look worried."

Clarke raised her head and saw Niko staring back at her, wearing that sympathetic look he always did. God only knows why he was so nice to the Sky People. If he and Lincoln didn't have those kind hearts, they would probably be all dead by now.

The big bearded guy sat by her side without an invitation.

"Have you spoken to the Commander lately about your secret?"

"Yes, actually", she answered honestly. "She thinks it's too early to say anything. That we must give people some time."

"Heda has a sharp mind, but sometimes she lets it cloud the reasoning that must come from her heart."

Clarke narrowed her eyes a little, but didn't say anything, urging Niko to continue.

"Marriage to our people is more than just a knot that ties two different ropes. You must give yourself to one another, even it it's an arranged union."

"She told me that, Niko, and I'm sorry if I'm insulting your tradition by not being the expected type of wife."

"It's not that, Clarke", he continued, trying to calm down the Sky girl. "I know Heda probably thinks that your wedding is valid and strong just because it exists, but she fails to see that our people need a little more than that to defend this union. They must know it is also _lived_."

"What do you mean?"

He looked around to make sure no one was listening and then got a little closer to the girl.

"You don't have to actually do anything. Just act like it. When the time comes that you tell everyone you're married, it won't come as a complete surprise."

Clarke let out a sigh and looked at Lexa, who was standing several feet away talking to her generals while they finished dinner. She looked serious and strict as always.

"Heda is very discrete about her personal affairs, so it won't be hard", he continued. "I also imagine that she didn't told you about the tradition of consummating the union?"

"What? No."

"It's an old tradition doomed to fall apart, but it still lingers among our people. If you marry the soul, you must marry the body as well, otherwise the wedding has no value."

Clarke looked at Niko in silence, shifting her gaze again towards the Commander. The generals were gathering their things, getting ready to go to their tents. Niko wasn't being as straightforward about the matter as Gustus were with Lexa, but Clarke understood the message loud and clear.

Without saying anything, the girl stood up and left Niko's side, crossing the distance between herself and the Commander. And then, trying her best to not show any emotion, she asked the question loud enough so most of the generals around would hear it.

"May I sleep in your tent tonight, Commander?"

Lexa froze in place, not at all expecting the request, and one of the generals was trying to suppress a small laugh. None of them made any signs of hearing the request, but both girls knew they had heard every single word.

With a small nod, Lexa started leading the way towards her tent, giving murderous glares to everyone who dared to look at them. Clarke just followed, feeling a little relieved that Indra wasn't there, otherwise the general would probably try to cut her head off for such boldness.


	5. Target

_SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER: Up to episode 13 of Season 2 – "Resurrection"._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 05**

**Target**

As Lexa paraded through Tondc heading to her tent while looking more regal than ever, no one would guess the turmoil that was going on inside her head. Only a few hours before she was lusting over Clarke and now the girl was asking to spend the night with her. There could be no misunderstanding: she wanted this to happen as well.

After all, it would only be a night to forget about all their problems, a release from the brutal reality in this broken land and the wait for a war that still couldn't be won not even in theory. They would have the night only to themselves and tomorrow everything would be back to place, as if nothing had changed.

Lexa entered the tent trying to calm down the frantic beating of her heart. She didn't felt like this not even when she was about to go into combat, so why now? _Get yourself together, Commander_. She barely had time to turn around and Clarke threw herself on her, noses almost touching, breath hitched and eyes wild.

"Why didn't you tell me that our marriage has no value until we have sex, Lexa?"

The brunette was taken aback by the question, not expecting that reaction at all.

"Answer me!" Clarke was closer than ever, asking the question as aggressively as she could without raising her voice, so no one outside would listen.

The Commander's instincts overcame the serenity she was trying to maintain and the next thing she knew, she was right on top of the blonde, holding her hands against the ground, pinning her down with ability. Clarke tried to break free squirming with her full force, but Lexa's grip was trained to not let that happen.

"Get off me!"

"Only when you calm down. Let me explain, please."

Clarke tried once again to free herself but didn't succeed. As she looked at Lexa's eyes again she saw nothing so she realized that the Commander could stay all night long holding her down if it was necessary. The blonde finally stopped moving and relaxed a bit, giving Lexa a chance to talk.

"The tradition is old, but it still exists for many of my people, as well as other clans. I just didn't want you to feel pressured into doing anything."

"I married you because I wanted to", replied Clarke, seeing the brunette's eyes glow a little. "Because I needed to save my people. It was my choice, just as this should be as well."

Lexa gripped Clarke's wrists harder, even though the girl wasn't fighting anymore. She felt her hands begin to sweat, which was very uncharacteristic for the always stoic Commander who wasn't afraid of anything, not even death. As green eyes met blue, Lexa did her best to restrain from kissing the woman beneath her. They were so close… it would be so easy. Just a few inches and she would claim what was hers by the right of marriage. Lexa's mind was screaming for her not to do so, but her eyes betrayed her for a second, lowering to meet the blonde's lips in an intense gaze.

"Lexa", whispered Clarke, aware of the mood change, "let me go."

And those words brought the Commander back to reality, because they meant so much more than just freeing the girl's hands, so she knew she was in trouble. She was letting herself not only feel, but show her emotions in a time that she absolutely couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't feel anything.

She got up slowly and gave Clarke a hand to do the same. They looked both a little flustered, the air failing to get to their lungs easily, their eyes not daring to look up. Lexa began to get her bedrolls ready and Clarke started to unlace her boots, both pretending that nothing had happened.

"My presence here is enough", stated Clarke breaking the silence, her voice clean of any hint of emotion. The Sky Princess was getting better on letting her head make the decisions. "They saw me getting in and tomorrow morning they'll see me getting out. If someone comes in during the night, I'll be sleeping by your side."

Lexa just nodded as she got rid of her armor, unable to say anything, scared that her voice might break. She was too emotional to take some action, to tell Clarke that she wasn't in charge, that no one spoke to the Commander like that. But they both knew that, from now on, someone did.

Her last hope was to fall asleep and let all these feelings fade away tonight, so tomorrow she was strong enough to deserve to be called _Heda _again. However, this would be almost impossible, as she realized when Clarke took off her jacket and laid down next to her, far enough not to be touched but close enough that the Commander's nostrils were filled with the blonde's smell.

It took them a while to fall sleep. Clarke did it first, like the afternoon before when they were out in the woods after being chased by the gorilla. Lexa did everything she could to clear her mind of all thoughts towards the girl, but after almost an hour of rolling around she decided that this could be her only night sharing a bed with Clarke, so she might as well enjoy it.

And then, without thinking twice, she put a strong arm around Clarke's waist, bringing her closer. In less than a minute Lexa was falling into the calmest sleep she had in ages.

OOOOOO

Half a day had passed since Clarke's departure to Camp Jaha and Lexa was doing her best to get her mind occupied. She spent the whole morning studying Mt. Weather's map and the attack plan on her table with the generals.

A couple hours after lunch Lexa joined her warriors to train, since some physical action could do her some good – even though she had plenty of practice on that matter the day before with the giant gorilla. When she was about to finish her contender, a soldier came into the village as fast as his horse's legs would allow.

Lexa raised her hand, ordering the training to stop, and the Grounder approached fast, heading towards the Commander.

"Heda, I bring a message from Indra: you are not safe. The Mountain Men are after you."

"They are after all of us, you fool", said one of the generals. "That's why you ran here, tiring your horse before war?"

"Let him speak", interrupted Lexa, urging the soldier to come forward.

"We were scouting Clarke of the Sky People when we were attacked. It was not an attack to our group, Heda, they were trying to kill her."

Lexa felt a shiver run through her spine, but kept her face free of emotions to not look weak in front of her people.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes."

Relief soothed her body just for a second.

"So why do you fear for my life as well?"

"They were carrying a painting of you two, Heda. You are both the target."

The Grounder reached inside his heavy coat and gave Lexa a picture of her and Clarke, both their faces marked with a red circle. Lexa had seen very few pictures before, just the ones they found scattered inside the ruins of Tondc and Polis among the belongings of the people who lived there before them.

The brunette looked back at her soldiers, who were waiting for her to give orders. To attack, they hoped. They had been waiting for a good fight for days now.

"This changes nothing", she spoke loudly so everyone could hear. "I can protect myself until the day we fight the Mountain Men. Resume your training!"

"Heda", said the general approaching her. "Why wait around for them to kill you? Let's attack, our army is ready!"

"An army without a plan is like a body without a head", she stated calmly. "You will do as I say. Keep training and get ready for battle. As soon as the Sky man is successfully infiltrated inside the mountain we will attack."

The man didn't speak again and, even though he wasn't satisfied by Lexa's answer, he resumed his battle practice without a single complain. Lexa tried to sooth her warrior with those words but deep down she was also starting to get worried by the delay on the attack. These Mountain Men were a real threat, specially when they had a target, for they had guns with sharp aims that made killing a single person as easy as smashing an insect with their boots.

She looked down at the picture again, focusing on Clarke's face. The girl looked worried as usual and the Commander couldn't help but smile a little, for the picture was so alike her real life counterpart. If only she could protect the blonde a little better, if only she could never let the girl leave her sight… But she must trust Indra and the others who were with her at Camp Jaha, at least for now.

Afraid that she had gone too soft again, Lexa shoved the picture inside her pocket and took out her weapon, throwing herself on her next spar partner.

OOOOOO

The other eleven clans arrived at Tondc the next morning bringing a feeling of uneasiness to the Tree People. It was the first time they were all together sharing the same camp in peace, united for a common goal: bring down the mountain that had been oppressing, mutilating and killing them for the past ninety-seven years.

Lexa knew this was a bold decision and all could go wrong, but she truly believed that their thirst for blood and justice would keep them together, at least for now. If the Grounders and the Sky People were able to make an alliance for one battle, there was no reason the people from the clans weren't able to do so as well. Nonetheless, everyone kept their eyes open at all times since the visitors arrived.

The hardest welcome the Commander had to give was to the representatives of the Ice Nation, the same ones who kidnaped her former lover Costia and tortured her in exchange of Lexa's secrets. They got nothing, since Costia didn't know anything, so they cut her head and throw her body away. The pain was so strong that it felt alive inside her body, but Lexa grew out of it with the help of her generals and elder soldiers of the clan. She had to let it go in order to be a good Commander. Love was weakness – that was the most important lesson she'd ever learned.

The last ones to arrive were the Sky People. To the Commander's surprise, Clarke was nowhere to be seen.

"Commander", greeted Kane, "we meet again."

"Welcome to Tondc, Marcus of the Sky People. I was told that Clarke would be representing your people on the meeting, but I don't see her."

"Unfortunately, Clarke won't come today. Bellamy just made contact from inside Mt. Weather, so she chose to stay behind and gather as much information as possible for the attack."

Lexa nodded, her face showing no hint of emotion. Of course Clarke's presence was requested there and her opinion was extremely important since she was the one behind the genesis of this attack, but Lexa understood and respected her decision to stay at Camp Jaha and help her soldier. She was truly becoming a strong leader each day that passed.

But the Commander was still feeling a knot on her throat, so before Kane was out of reach she asked for him again.

"Marcus", and as he turned around she continued, "all my men are here now; the only one who was left at your camp is the soldier I ordered to guard Clarke. The Mountain Men were trying to kill her yesterday and I was told we are isolated targets to them. I need to know she's safe."

Kane looked a little surprised about Lexa's concern. The Commander quickly tried to explain herself, afraid that she spoke too personally about the girl's safety.

"If she dies, we have nothing. She is responsible for gathering data so I can work on an attack plan."

"Don't worry, Commander, she is perfectly safe at Camp Jaha. We also have soldiers, you know."

And with a knowing smile, Kane got away from the Commander, who was not entirely satisfied by his answer. Sky People's soldiers weren't that good.

OOOOOO

Clarke rode the Grounder's horse as fast as she could, trying to get to Tondc before it was too late. Everyone she cared about was about to die if she didn't make it: her people, her friends, her mother and Lexa. It was hard to know why, but she couldn't stop thinking about the Commander, trying to figure out what the she would do to save all these people without compromising Bellamy's position inside Mt. Weather as a spy. She just couldn't decide for herself, it was too hard. She wasn't strong enough for this, but Lexa was.

When she finally arrived at the village, relief took over her body when she saw that everyone was ok. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met Lexa's for the first time since the morning they woke up together, limbs interlaced on the Commander's bedrolls, fact that they never mentioned again. That day Clarke just left at first light without saying a word. Lexa didn't try to justify anything either – they were both guilty, even though they hadn't committed any crime yet.

Their conversation about the missile was brief but objective. Clarke was right about the Commander – she was strong enough to make the decision Clarke couldn't even say out loud. If they didn't let the city get bombed, Mt. Weather would know they had a spy inside and Bellamy would die. Not only him, but also their only hope of winning this war. Lexa also pointed out that sometimes you have to concede a battle to win a war. She couldn't be more right.

This kind of lesson is much easier said than done, though. For Lexa, it was just another day commanding the Grounders, but for Clarke it was yet another decision to make that she couldn't take back. The blonde was glad that Lexa was there to guide her through this day and into the forest, not letting her look back to her friends that would die in there, not letting her wield and allow weakness to take over.

She was becoming a different person, yet again, a person she wasn't sure she wanted to be.

OOOOOO

"Marcus, you need to stay awake", said Abby, trying to make her friend get distracted from the pain. "Talk to me, please. Say anything."

"I'm tired now, I think we talked enough", he answered groggily.

They had just discussed about Clarke's knowledge about the bomb and her decision to let everyone die in there. Kane took part of the guilt for the way they raised their children on the Ark. After all, if the Grounder's ways were harsh, theirs weren't that different on space. And now they were trying to reach some humanity on Earth on the worst possible time, right in the middle of a war for survival.

"No, c'mon, don't give up", insisted the doctor.

"You know something, Abby?" He was breathing heavily, his head was light, his thoughts were a little confused like if this was just a bad dream. "Your daughter has become a true leader. She has learned not only from us, but also from Lexa."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't be", he smiled. "The Commander means no harm to Clarke. Quite the opposite."

Abby raised an eyebrow and let Kane continue his delirious talk. That was better than allowing him to sleep.

"They got this, okay? They went very far to assure we win this war together."

"What are you talking about?"

"They got married, Abby. I married them a few days ago."


	6. Weakness

_SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER: Up to episode 14 of Season 2 – "Bodyguard of Lies"._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 06**

**Weakness**

The sun rose and almost nothing was left of Tondc.

Images of people crying, children dying and horses running on fire were now printed inside Clarke's head, making a fine addition to the collection she was gathering since the day she arrived on Earth.

Lexa remained cold, showing no signs of regret for what she had done, and it was her people burning inside the ruins of the village. Clarke felt like this Lexa had almost nothing in common with the girl she saw the day before, vulnerable enough to let her emotions not only show, but to be fully felt. Now the Commander had returned, just like she remembered from the day they first met. Before they quietly spoke confessions about their pasts. Before they made decisions and planned wars and eat side by side in silence. Before they shared a bed and maybe a little more. Before they got married.

The pain for murdering so many people didn't ease when she shot the sniper that commanded the bombing. He was just another casualty.

In the back of her mind Clarke couldn't help wondering if all of this was worth it. Clarke had left hundreds of innocents die so she could save 48 of her people. Forty-eight. And more would perish before she could get them back; not only soldiers, but people who had nothing to do with all of this, just like she used to be when she was back on the Ark and saw criminals being floated into space to pay for what they had done. Those crimes just seemed so unimportant now, compared to this. How many of them would had been floated if they did back home what they were doing every single day on the ground?

She did nothing back then to stop the executions. But now she had a say.

And ironically enough, her say was to kill.

OOOOOO

Abby didn't know anymore if she was more disappointed at her daughter or at herself for letting her become this person. She was just getting used to the feeling that her work on Clarke was done and now the girl should follow her own path. The mistakes of the past, however, would linger for a long time on the back of her conscience. Either way, there was nothing to be done now.

After spending the whole night tending the hurt and hopelessly trying to save the lives of those who were barely standing, Abby felt exhausted. She washed her hands of the blood as soon as she got back to Camp Jaha and fell on her bed, but sleep wouldn't come easily, not after everything she saw.

She had a duty not only as a mother but as a Chancellor, so she gathered the last of her strength and got out of her chambers so she could talk to Clarke.

Her daughter was also fully awake, walking around her tent as she packed her stuff.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I'll join the Grounders at first light tomorrow so me and Lexa can finish planning the attack."

Abby shivered a little when she heard her daughter's voice. When had she become this cold commander whose only preoccupation in life was war?

"You should get some rest, Clarke."

The blonde suddenly stopped and turned around to face her mother, looking a little annoyed.

"Why are you worried about me, mom? I thought you were too disappointed about what I did. You don't seriously think I deserve to rest after I killed all those people."

Abby closed the distance between her and Clarke, putting her arms on the girl's shoulders.

"I honestly don't know who you are anymore, Clarke, but I'm trying really hard to understand the person you have become."

Clarke just nodded, chewing back and swallowing the words she wanted to say. She wanted to tell her mother that all Abby ever did was judge, but she couldn't take a moment to put herself on Clarke's place and try to understand her decisions. Clarke just didn't want to fight anymore, at least for today. Tomorrow they would have all the time in the world to do that.

"Why didn't you tell me about your marriage?" Abby decided to just blurt it out, since it was probably the last moment in a while that she would have an opportunity to talk to her daughter in peace.

Clarke wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be by her mother's discovery. Maybe she had gotten a little numb after all that had happened yesterday.

"Why? Did you wanted to walk me down the isle?"

Her tone was bitter. It had been like this lately, especially with her mother.

"This is serious, Clarke", she continued in a warning tone. "You should have told me. This sort of thing is a political move, I should had been there to advise you."

"Against it, I bet."

"Yes. I don't like Lexa and you know it. I don't trust her."

"Well, I do", she stated firmly. "And that's quite enough for me, because _I _am the one who married her."

Abby stood back, crossing her arms and clenching her jaw. Clarke just resumed packing her things, almost done with the task by now.

"Was that the only reason you married her? To form a stronger alliance?"

The younger woman raised her head again, making eye contact with her mother. _So that's what Abby was afraid of_.

"Are you asking if I'm in love with her?"

Abby didn't say anything, but never looked away, waiting for a straight answer.

"We respect each other. We share mutual trust. That is all."

The Chancellor shrugged, deciding that she wasn't going to get any more information from her daughter tonight. Maybe it was better to leave her and just try to get some rest.

"You seem very secure talking on her behalf, Clarke", she said before leaving, "but just because you don't love her doesn't mean she feels the same way."

OOOOOO

The Grounder's camp was mounted barely outside the acid fog's reach, just waiting for the weapon to be shut down so they could attack. The plan was getting more elaborate thanks to Bellamy's info, but there was still some work to be done and the commanders from the other clans were getting anxious. Lexa paced around her tent, nervously waiting for Clarke to arrive so they could start working.

Indra didn't miss her anxiety.

"Why is taking her so long to get here", asked Lexa to no one in particular.

"She's on her way, Heda. It's a long ride from her camp and the Sky People are very slow in the forest." There was no emotion on the general's voice, since she didn't approve that jittery behavior on her Commander.

"We have a lot of work to do."

Indra sighted and ordered the other guards to leave the tent with a hand gesture, sensing it was time for her to have a little talk with Lexa.

"Heda, I must ask permission to speak freely."

Lexa knew she wasn't going to like this but conceded anyway. Indra always was able to talk some sense into her head, and that was much needed right now.

"Granted. What is it, Indra?"

"You must stop this right now. It's making you forget your responsibilities and it might cloud your judgment in battle."

"What are you referring to?" Lexa didn't like pretending she didn't know what Indra was talking about, but she wasn't ready to admit it just yet.

"People have been talking. About you and the Sky girl."

"And what has been said of us?"

"It is known that you two share a bed. This is a problem."

Lexa's face remained blank, but she took some distance to clear the air, breaking eye contact with Indra briefly.

"Our connection is merely convenient, Indra. We stick together so our people will do the same."

"With all due respect, Heda, you can show your bond without inviting her to your bed."

Lexa turned around fast and glared at Indra with anger, but the general didn't even flinch.

"Be careful, Indra. You are crossing a line."

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my words", retreated Indra, lowering her head. "I will leave you now."

Even though the general was usually very harsh, she respected the Commander above all things. It was very bold of her to bring up the subject, but she had to – she was afraid that Lexa would let feelings blind her in such dangerous times, when people needed their Heda the most.

Lexa knew about this and immediately regretted shutting Indra down. Of course she didn't like to discuss this matter because she knew it was a weakness; however she must be wise enough to let more experienced members of her clan give advice when it was required.

"Wait", she said before Indra could leave. "I know you only mean the best for all of us, Indra, and so do I."

"I know, Heda."

"This thing between me and Clarke… It's just for the time being. I won't let feelings be brought onto this matter."

Lexa wasn't sure whether Indra believed her or not, but the general didn't give any signs of doubting her. As she was almost leaving the tent, Clarke appeared on he tent's entrance, looking like she didn't have a good night of sleep.

"Welcome, Clarke of the Sky People", greeted Lexa, trying to hide the anxiety from her voice. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Let's get to it."

Clarke approached Lexa in front of the table where their strategy laid and Indra surely didn't miss the way the Commander was looking at the blonde before she left the tent.

OOOOOO

They spent the entire day going over every single step of the plan, reviewing all the details, polishing their strategy. In theory, it looked like a great rescue plan, but the reality was a little more discouraging – in order for this whole mission to succeed, Bellamy would have to bring down the acid fog by himself, Raven and Wick would have to blow up the five energy engines and the rest of the army would have only one minute to explode the lock of the main door. If any of these steps failed, the whole plan would fall apart. The Grounder prisoners and the reminders of the Hundred would be killed inside Mt. Weather.

Clarke was doing her best to not think about it in such a pessimist light, but with so many lives on her hands she found it really hard to not do so. Lexa, on the other hand, seemed almost relaxed. The blonde didn't even notice when the brunette opened her heavy coat and laid down on the corner of her tent, watching Clarke from a distance. When she did, she suddenly realized it was the first time she had seen Lexa in such an intimate moment, and couldn't help letting her eyes wonder a little low, reaching the girl's cleavage for the briefest moment before looking back up.

Lexa asked Clarke to rest a little so she would be fit for battle the next morning. The other girl didn't take the request very well and confessed she was worried about Bellamy's sake.

That's when Lexa's mask started to fall off again, and this time it didn't seem to be coming back any time soon.

_You care about him_, she inquired.

_I care about all of them_.

_But you worry about him more_.

Clarke didn't have the stomach for this kind of thing right now. Not in the middle of a war, on the verge of an attack that had everything to be suicidal.

OOOOOO

Less than an hour later, Lexa felt her bedrolls shift when Clarke's body came into view. The blonde laid down slowly, as if she wasn't resisting to it, and Lexa knew she was finally being defeated by tiredness. It was about time.

The Commander kept quiet when the girl came closer, her back almost touching Lexa's breasts. The bedroll was big enough for them to sleep keeping some distance, but Clarke simply chose to lay down by Lexa's side. Close.

The blonde decided to not give any type of explanation since Lexa didn't seem to be bothered by her presence. The truth was that the night she had spent with the Commander was the one she had slept better in a long time, and now she needed this more than ever.

Lexa waited a couple of minutes for Clarke to settle down before she wrapped the girl on her arms, burying her nose on the golden tresses. Suddenly, she didn't feel so jealous anymore.

OOOOOO

The soft sleep didn't last for long, but Clarke felt much more rested after just two hours lying like this with Lexa. It was all the rest her mind would allow for now.

She got up from the bed and saw Lexa move a little, but the Commander didn't follow.

As soon as Clarke left the tent to get some air, Octavia inquired her about the bombing in Tondc. She was suspicious about Clarke and Lexa's involvement on what happened, finding very suspicious the fact that they disappeared and were back the next day without a scratch. Clarke confessed what she had done in order to save Bellamy's cover, but Octavia got really mad anyway.

That was the moment Lexa chose to appear, letting her general change Octavia's post for the night. Clarke was a little suspicious, but it couldn't be… Lexa wouldn't kill one of her friends just because she knew a secret, right?

Everything she knew about Lexa was starting to get really messed up in her head. At first, she thought the Commander was a cold-hearted leader, ruthless and harsh, ready to kill every single person on her way. A little after that she realized the girl was the closer a Grounder could get of being a pacifist, for she was the first one to try gathering not only the Grounders with the Sky People, but all the clans who used to be enemies. She was good at this, because the alliance was going strong, even after all attempts to end it.

And then there was this entirely different side of her, something that Clarke could classify as the person she used to be before she became The Commander. Very rarely (lately more often) she showed the blonde what Lexa was like: a girl who, much like Clarke, had a ton of responsibilities thrown on her lap at a very young age. The difference between them was that Lexa had been prepared for this, so she was ready to put her role as Commander before every possible need she had as a person. That's why she was so good at leading. And that's also why she was so detached on her decisions.

But those rare moments when Clarke met the woman behind the Commander were enough to make the blonde shiver. She saw Lexa as a person branded by the loss of someone she loved, shielding herself from ever feeling again, and at the same time she was fighting this attraction towards Clarke in a time she absolutely couldn't indulge in it.

Right now, she didn't know which of these Lexas the Commander had decided to be when she talked to the guard about Octavia, so Clarke decided to not take any chances. She was going to check on her friend just to be safe.

OOOOOO

When Clarke stormed inside Lexa's tent, she was only capable of thinking one single thing: _I can't do this anymore._

Turns out that Lexa had really sent a man to kill Octavia just because she knew too much. The same Octavia who proved herself worthy of being trained as a Grounder, who saved all of them countless times and who was ready to pledge her loyalty to both Clarke and Lexa at any moment, not to count she was one of the witnesses of their wedding. And even though Lexa knew the kind of pain that action would have brought Clarke, she ordered the murder anyway.

The Commander didn't even flinch when she was accused. It was like she had just given an order to clean a table after a feast.

_I can't do this anymore._

Clarke was fed up of playing this game of tug of war. She desperately wanted to know that woman in front of her, who hid her face behind the thick black makeup as well as she hid her feelings. Lexa was by far the most enigmatic and surprising person she had ever met; it was almost impossible to predict what she was going to do next.

And then she finally let it all out, spilling the pieces of her mind on the air, provoking Lexa to react to any of them.

_You say having feelings makes me weak, but you're weak for hiding from them._

The stoic look on the Commander's face slowly fade and gave place to an intrigued expression, almost sad, as if she was absolutely not ready for what was about to come. That was why she gave in so easily.

_Get out._

It was the first time she had spoken so harshly with Clarke, but it was the only thing she could do to defend herself, to shield her from what was about to happen. If this confrontation didn't end soon she wasn't going to be able to hide anymore.

_Two hundred and fifty people died in that village. I know you felt for them, but you let them burn._

And then the Commander wasn't there anymore: she was expelled from this conversation by Lexa, the woman behind the mask, the person behind the leader, someone who felt, who suffered, who remembered the face of each person she ever killed, each decision she ever made, each battle fought and won or lost but never, ever, thought she was capable of being in love again. Until now.

Because love comes in the most mysterious ways and gives no sign of being there until, suddenly, it is. For Lexa it wasn't a surprise to discover the feeling – it was like hopelessly searching for something that you had been holding all along and finally seeing it in your hand and then thinking _what a fool I've been_.

The moment she realized she was in love with Clarke, the only thing she wanted in the world was to convince that extraordinary woman that she was not the cruel leader she had always fought so hard to convince everyone she was. She wanted to let Clarke know immediately that she was not only capable of feeling, but feeling _for her_.

_Not everyone. Not you._

Realization came to Clarke as if she had been slapped, so she took a step back while reprising inside her head the moments spent with Lexa since they met. It had been so obvious, yet not at all. The mutual attraction she had acknowledged a while ago, but those feelings Lexa was showing were way past that. And for the Commander to say something like that, voice breaking a little as she stared at the blonde with she softest eyes, it was because these emotions were strong enough to bring down her walls.

_If you care about me, then trust me._

That was all Clarke could say at the moment, and as soon as the words left her mouth she knew Lexa was gathering her Commander self back.

Because loving Clarke as a woman and trusting her as a leader were two completely different things for Lexa. In fact, that was the thing she feared the most, ever since these two realities got mixed and ended in Costia's death.

_I can't do that._

Clarke decided she wasn't going to take this anymore, not after she was so close to reach the real Lexa. _I can't do this anymore._

_If you do anything to hurt Octavia, I'll tell everyone we knew about the missile._

With a last glance at the Commander's parted lips, Clarke left the tent, unable to stop wondering what would it be like if they'd met long before, or maybe a few months later. Any of these possibilities seemed hopeless – until one of them stopped being in charge of their people, they could never _just be_.

For Lexa, it was like being stabbed on the stomach, and she knew that feeling very well after so many years of fighting. Her fear had become real: Clarke now knew about her biggest weakness and didn't hesitate to explore it.

Because it was clear Clarke had no interest in telling people about the missile and letting the alliance break the day before the attack. Her people would never be saved from Mt. Weather. But somehow she knew she had the upper hand with Lexa now, even though the Commander did such a good job at not letting things get mixed, so asking something like this was to see if Lexa would change her orders for Clarke.

The Commander just looked up and bit her lip, trying to calm down before making a decision. How could she ever know that the biggest battle she would have to fight would be outside the battlefield, without any weapons?

Then again, it was also the easiest one, for she had already lost.


	7. Hope

_SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER: Up to episode 15 of Season 2 – "Blood Must Have Blood – part 1"._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 07**

**Hope**

Clarke knew this probably wasn't the best time to walk around aimlessly in the woods, but she couldn't help herself. Her mind was racing almost in synch with the frantic beating of her heart as she tried to get as far away as possible from the camp so she could be alone.

A few minutes later, the only sound nearby was the wind blowing on the trees and the faint rustle of the soldier's voices not so far away, getting more anxious every single second to engage in combat.

The blonde sat on a huge log and let a long sigh leave her body. She could still feel Lexa's stare, like if it had burned her skin. The Commander had never been so honest, and Clarke was starting to wonder if she shouldn't have been as well.

But the truth is she didn't know what the hell she wanted right now. Love was a very complex feeling, especially less than two weeks after stabbing the man she thought was going to be her partner for a lifetime.

She remembered with nostalgia the first days the Hundred had gotten on Earth and Finn and her lived a few moments of happiness inside the small bunker he found near the Dropship. At the time it felt complicated and rushed, but compared to what she was living now it was like a child's play. Whatever she had or was about to have with Lexa would be nothing like that – and neither she wanted it to be, for she was now a completely different person.

Guilty pierced through her heart when she looked up and saw Mt. Weather. Right now, while she was having memories and hopes of love, her friends were being slaughtered. And for each time she allowed herself to remember the softness of Lexa's eyes, her mind was infiltrated with the faces of Jasper, Monty, Bellamy, Nathan, Harper and all the others trapped inside the mountain.

"Clarke of the Sky People, are you there?"

The guard's voice echoed through the forest and Clarke jolted, getting her gun ready to shoot. She stood quietly and hid behind a trunk, letting only the top of her head be revealed so she could see who was there.

Luckily, it was just Lexa's guard. Or maybe that wasn't luck at all.

"The Commander requires your presence."

OOOOOO

Lexa was waiting for Clarke looking more vulnerable than ever, a sight that made Clarke's heart flutter. When the Commander announced that Octavia had nothing to fear from her, the blonde knew for sure that Lexa was in love with her. For the first time, she made a decision as herself, not as the Commander. This line that they were crossing was a very, very dangerous one.

But not for Clarke, since she had the advantage of not having shown her feelings. Even though they existed.

_I do trust you, Clarke._

Clarke couldn't fight the urge to get closer, to somehow try to make Lexa not feel so lost, so powerless. She wanted to make the woman see that she understood what she was risking by acting like this.

Lexa, on the other hand, just wanted Clarke to see her for what she really was, despite all the things she had done in order to survive.

_Maybe life should be about more than just surviving_.

Clarke didn't know where that line had come from because all she had been doing for the last weeks was _just surviving_. Maybe she was finally giving up on that cold façade, just as Lexa had just done. Was it worth fighting so hard to stay alive if they had nothing to actually live for?

Of course they deserved better than that.

The moment they silently agreed on that was when the mood suddenly changed. Lexa decided that she didn't want to go into battle without knowing at least once what Clarke's lips felt like against hers.

She pulled the blonde by the neck quickly, as if she didn't want to let this burst of courage pass, and crushed their lips together.

But the kiss wasn't hushed or hungry. As soon as their mouths connected, it became a soft stroke, an action revealing once again that what they shared wasn't just lust or desire: it was a much more powerful feeling. That kiss was about two people who cared about each other enough to allow themselves feel each other for the first time, memorizing forms, smells, curves and shapes.

And it was not that Clarke didn't want more, she did want to keep feeling Lexa's body as close as possible to hers because for the first time since they started planning wars and thinking about battles she was able to feel like herself and not like some leader of an entire civilization who was fighting for survival. But the blood of the man she once loved was still burning on her hands, like if it had never been washed since that fatidic night.

She was getting better at not thinking about him. Even better at not seeing him around the blocks of Tondc or hidden behind a tree staring at her. Everything that happened between her, Finn and Lexa was so strong and so intense that it build a wicked love triangle in which only two vertices could exist at the same time. Clarke still needed time to recover from the harshness of it all and to forgive herself.

So she stepped away from Lexa before the Commander could start another kiss, hurrying to give her an explanation so she wouldn't feel rejected, because that was absolutely not the case. She said she wasn't ready to be with anyone, and that would be just enough for now.

But something slipped from her mouth before she could hold it back.

_Not yet._

OOOOOO

Bellamy had done it, and now they could finally attack the mountain. The smaller teams who had specific quests where already on their marks and started to execute their missions. As for the army, it was hungry for blood, and Lexa greeted them on the top of a hill shouting words of war and battle.

Just after a few moments of celebration from the soldiers facing the upcoming battle, Lexa raised her hand and everyone went silent. She looked briefly at Clarke, as if she was asking permission to do something, and the blonde quickly understood that it was time to come clean about their bond. She stood by the Commander's side as she began to address the twelve clans and the Sky People.

"I want all of you to remember that this is a war to be fought together. Our strength to win will come from our partnership. As of this moment, three of our strike teams are already moving to their positions so we can start the mission, and all of them are composed of both Tree and Sky People."

Some soldiers shouted out words of support, but most of them stood quiet, listening to the Heda's speech.

"What will win this war is this alliance. So what I ask of you today is that you fight this battle treating the person on your side like he was a member of your own". Lexa stopped for a second and looked at Clarke, taking her hand. "To prove the strength of our bond as a team, me and Clarke of the Sky People have married according to both our clan's laws."

Shocked gasps came from the crowd, mostly from Clarke's people, since the Grounder's usually didn't show emotional reactions. Clarke looked around and hoped that this news would be well received. They wouldn't have another moment to speak with their entire army like this, so it was now or never.

"So if death is our destiny tonight, may all of you remember that even though our bodies no longer walk on this land, our souls will remain linked together, looking over our united clans."

OOOOOO

Lexa's mind was completely focused on the battle once they got to Mt. Weather's main door, but she was finding it a little harder than usual to concentrate with Clarke standing by her side. She was constantly worried that something would happen to the blonde, even though she had seen Clarke defend herself quite well more than enough times.

Clarke, on the other hand, had gotten a little distant. That worried look she always carried around was back on again. She felt like she was carrying the fate of her entire race on this single plan, a plan that had so many ways of going wrong that it would only work by a miracle. Of which they had their fare share already.

As they got closer to the mountain's entrance, guilt hammered inside her heart again. And from that moment on, there was nothing she could think about other than the faces of her friends who were inside, having life drilled out of their bones while still alive and awake.

That trail of thinking before a battle was exactly the kind of thing Lexa would disapprove. A good warrior does not worry about things he can't do anything about. Right now, all there was left to do was stand still and wait for the power to go down so they could blow up the lock and get inside.

The Commander was doing a fine job on letting her mind drift to remain calm. She imagined herself walking around the streets of Polis without a single worry on her head and her people safe inside their houses, reunited with their families. She couldn't help picturing Clarke by her side curiously looking at the products on display at Polis' central market while Lexa laughed and explained to her what they were used for.

But Clarke didn't want anything after the battle, as she had told Lexa while waiting for the energy to go down. The Commander was talking very softly to her, wondering if they would have any chance after this was all over. It was almost like pleading for another life – one that they had both earned.

Clarke didn't think she deserved anything. She still thought she had to pay for her sins, for all her decisions that led to death. And the only thing she cared about was finishing this mission once and for all, saving her people and delivering them to the closest place they had to home – Camp Jaha. Everyone, except for her.

She had no home.

_You should come to the Capitol with me._

Clarke turned her head slowly, falling into Lexa's intense gaze. Her green eyes were glowing, reflecting the torches nearby and something else. Was it hope? She hadn't felt it in so long that she didn't remember how it was anymore.

_Maybe it will change the way you think about us._

Clarke gave her a sad smile, but also an honest one.

_You already have._

And it was enough for Lexa to understand that her daydream about a good life in Polis with Clarke by her side would never happen. Clarke wasn't ready, as she had already said before, and even if she were she probably wouldn't leave her people behind to go to Polis. Neither would Lexa abandon hers to live among the Sky People.

All hell broke loose when the power went down and the enemy shooters came from the top of the mountain showering the soldiers with bullets. Lincoln managed to trigger the explosive with an arrow, but they still needed to take down the shooters so everyone could pass through the door safely.

When the Commander decided to go up to the mountains and lead the attack, she didn't look at Clarke, because she was too scared to be looking at her like if it was the last time. She just ordered Lincoln to stay behind and make sure she entered Mt. Weather safely.

Clarke, on the other hand, watched Lexa go with an expression of worry and care as the woman climbed up the hill to fight an army of machine guns while holding a single sword. If the Commander only knew it would be the last time Clarke ever looked at her like this, she would've turned back, even if it was just for a second.


	8. When I tried to take off the mask

_SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER: Up to the end of season 2._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 08**

**When I tried to take off the mask it was stuck to my face**

As the Commander and her fellow soldiers walked up the woods in the middle of the dark, she was sure that there was no way out of this battle alive. Fear of death was not something known by the Grounders and that made them the very best warriors, but that didn't mean they were reckless with their lives. The only thing known was that their souls would find another body after they deceased; that way the Treekru would never be left without a Commander.

However, just because Lexa wasn't afraid to die didn't mean she wanted to.

The girl turned around fast as another machine gun started spitting a heavy rain of bullets on them, some being skillfully diverted by the army's shields, others ending up buried inside the muscular bodies of Lexa's soldiers. Even then, they weren't ready to surrender. With a final blow of strength a young girl from another clan threw her knife on one of the shooter's neck, hitting precisely. She was able to die in peace for saving her colleagues' lives – at least for the next few seconds, when another gun started shooting at them.

The bullets came from everywhere, fast, merciless, sharp. Some grenades were thrown in the middle of the trees, blowing entire men to pieces as fast as they reached their target. Even snipers were on top of the mountain wearing night vision goggles, taking down one by one those who were lucky enough to not be hit by the other weapons.

The Grounders were used to fight Mountain Men and their technology, but never like this – never to attack, just to defend. Even though they had more soldiers, it was impossible to fight with knives and bows an army of guns who could kill a hundred men in one minute.

Lexa understood at last that the Mountain Men were stronger not only because they were more equipped but because they were fighting for survival, and that's the most important battle someone could ever fight. She knew that feeling very well after so many years trying to keep her people alive.

The enemy didn't know it was a rescue mission. For all they knew, if the Grounder army entered Mt. Weather they were going to irradiate the whole building and those still standing would have their throats slit. Once the _savages_ were in, no one would stay alive.

Another grenade dropped by Lexa's side missing her by a few feet, waking her up from her thoughts. She looked around to check on her soldiers, even though she couldn't see very well in the darkness they were in, lit just by the glow of the guns firing non-stop. The Commander held her breath as she started to count the bodies on the ground. Ten, twenty, fifty. Grown ups, teenagers, even children. An entire army being swept away in one single night.

It was a massacre.

Suddenly the shooting stopped and it was overwhelming how quiet everything got. Lexa shuddered, wondering how many were still alive.

"Attention", said a voice from some sort of speaker. "We will hold our fire if your Commander comes forward. You have ten seconds."

Lexa hid behind a large tree, trying to calm her heart. This was it. She closed her eyes quickly, clearing her mind from everything, preparing for her fight to be finally over.

As she moved away from the trunk and started walking she heard a few voices calling her around the forest.

"Heda, no!"

"Heda, we can still fight."

"Give us one more chance to win."

"Blood must have blood!"

But she didn't listen. She had a responsibility and it was time to fulfill her hole as a Commander, even if it was for the last time. Lexa kept her head high and kept walking towards the shooters, giving a message to her people in trigedasleng.

"Don't move. Hide behind the trees. Be quiet. It I die, retreat immediately."

The voices faded away and she felt relieved. She knew most of them would want to stay and fight, but they also should recognize when a battle was over. Maybe there was a chance that not all of them died tonight if she gave herself in.

"Hello, Commander", said Carl Emerson, looking a little too smug for someone who was under a gigantic attack. It was very strange.

Lexa didn't even blink.

"I have a proposition for you. If you take it, this whole thing can end now and you'll all be going home soon."

"I have no interest in negotiating with you after what you did to my people for so many years", she stated fiercely. "Tonight we will get them back and have our revenge. Blood must have blood."

Some other guard started pulling his gun out of the holster, but Carl made a gesture for him to stop. He just looked at the girl's eyes, now blackened by anger, and took a step closer to her. Lexa didn't move; her right hand was closed tight around her sword's grip.

"Why?"

The Commander was taken aback by the unexpected question.

"Why what?"

"Blood must have blood?"

"That's our way."

"Well, because of your way your people have been dying unnecessarily for the past hundred years. Aren't you done watching them bleed, Commander?"

Lexa remained silent, her jaw clenched and eyes burning. How dared he? This was a very weird approach for a simple soldier. Little did she know that, behind this speech, the voice of President Dante was delivering every single line.

"So here's the deal: you retreat your army – all of it. Your people, the other clans and the members of the Ark. In exchange we'll free the Grounders that are being held inside Mt. Weather."

It was a very good deal, if you think about it: the opportunity to accomplish the mission without having to fight at all. It was a way to finish this battle before it barely started and no more lives would be lost.

Except for Clarke's friends who were still inside the mountain. Emerson didn't mention them.

"What about the others? The Sky People?"

Emerson just gave her a wicked grin. "They're not part of the deal, Commander, and they are also not your problem."

Lexa fought the impulse to simply take out her sword and cut his head off because that man, like all the Mountain Men, was repulsive. If she did what she wanted, her army would be attacking with full force, taking advantage of the stopped guns to get the upper hand and get close to the enemy soldiers. They would kill all the men on top of the mountain, but then what? The others inside Mt. Weather had the same guns; they could simply kill all the hostages inside. And even if the army waiting outside the main door were able to go in, they would be facing a difficult battle. Turns out that this despicable man was right: more blood would be shed.

No matter what, blood was always on Lexa's hands.

But this time, for the first time in her entire life, she was facing the possibility of not killing anyone on order to get what she wanted. And then they could finally go home and live in peace, even if it was just for a day or an entire month, and no more souls would be added to the hundred and fifty that unknowingly gave their lives so these Grounders could be freed from the mountain at last.

The sacrifice of 48 lives – the Sky People still inside – was nothing compared to what Lexa was saving by taking the deal. How many had died just to get to that door tonight? How many would die trying to reach the prison block? Just the people of Tondc who were killed in the bombing made five times that number.

No more Grounders would have to sacrifice themselves tonight.

Except for one.

"I'll take that deal."

Emerson flashed out a victorious smile and some guard behind him passed the information along on the radio, asking for the Grounders to be led to the front door of the bunker.

Before anyone could acknowledge what was happening, Lexa held her sword to Emerson's throat, eyes dancing in a dangerous glow.

"He's going with me. If even one of mine doesn't cross that door, I'll cut his throat and we'll get inside to continue this battle."

The guards moved forward aiming their guns at Lexa, but Emerson raised his hands.

"Don't shoot! It's ok. I'll go with her, just make sure the deal is being fulfilled."

Lexa put a rope around Emerson's hands as tight as possible and they began walking down the mountain, back to the main door, which was almost getting open by the rest of the Grounder's army.

"You know, this will be fun, actually", he said smugly. "I can't wait to see the look on Clarke's face when she realizes you betrayed her."

OOOOOO

Clarke's heart was beating fast when she heard the never-ending shots coming from the top of the mountain. Now they were no longer directed to the part of the army in front of Mt. Weather, but to the group Lexa took there to give them some time to open the door. The blonde just hoped that the Commander was fine, even though it seemed little likely that the Grounders would survive to such a heavy attack.

Trying to clear her head, she concentrated on the people pulling the ropes, almost opening the huge door. They were so close now… She couldn't allow herself to let the weakness inside her heart invade her head. That's what Lexa once told her: _you should've let me behind._

And as soon as the door opened even just a little bit Clarke ordered the attack, ready to fight.

But the army lowered their weapons, one by one, after their Commander's voice asked them to stand down. Suddenly Lexa was in front of Clarke again, face painted in black and red, and in that moment the blonde sensed that something had changed because that person she saw had nothing in common with that girl with adoring eyes who asked her to come to Polis and start a new life after this war was over.

This was the Commander. The mask was back on.

Slowly the door opened from the inside and the first Grounder prisoner came out of it, covered by a blanket. They came one by one walking groggily, legs stiff after so many time stuck in cages where they could barely sit, heads light because of the blood that was stolen from their veins. None of them understood what was going on, neither they wanted to know the details. It was just nice to finally walk around the forest again, feeling the grass and the mud beneath their bare feet.

As for Clarke, she was just confused as the prisoners, but unlike them she wanted some answers. Her heart was full of hope because Lexa brought with her one of the guards from Mt. Weather, which meant they had won the battle on the mountain and now the enemy was probably surrendering. That's why the prisoners were being released and very soon she would see her friends again.

But how did Lexa do it? How could it have been so easy?

_They are surrendering?_

_Not quite_, said Emerson, satisfaction dripping from his voice as he saw Clarke directing her gaze towards Lexa, demanding a better explanation.

The Commander didn't say anything. Instead, she stood there watching on Clarke's face the realization sinking in, mixed with disappointment, fear and anger. That last emotion was the one that stayed. In that moment, she knew everything was over between them – the thousands of things that never happened and the few ones that did.

For Clarke it was a very harsh realization. She wasn't ready to look away from Lexa just yet, not until she understood what was going on, even though deep in her heart she knew she had been betrayed. Maybe it was just a deal that benefited them all. Maybe it was some kind of move for a surprise attack. The idea of a betrayal just didn't seem right because that was something Lexa would never, ever do to her. To the woman she loved.

_What did you do_, she asked, almost like a whisper.

_What you would have done. Save my people._

And that was the biggest bullshit Clarke had ever heard because Lexa didn't know a thing about her. She thought that she and Clarke shared this deep bond because they were both leaders in difficult times, but at the end of the day they were completely different kinds of commanders, for the blonde would never turn her back on this alliance. She would never leave the Grounder prisoners on Mt. Weather to die so she could save only her people.

However, Lexa didn't hint any kind of doubt in her voice because she knew that was the truth, even though Clarke still had a lot of soul searching to do to realize that. She was speaking to her as a fellow commander and an ally leader, not as Lexa, the woman who loved Clarke.

Clarke noticed this when Lexa said she was sorry for her people, but they weren't part of the deal. Her eyes were dark as the night surrounding them. She didn't look sorry. She didn't look like anything.

As the last Grounders came out of Mt. Weather, Lexa broke the eye contact briefly so she could cut the rope around Emerson's hands and free him. When she looked back at the blonde, all she met there was disappointment.

In that moment she knew that Clarke had a weakness as well for trusting her so much. The girl's feelings were always a mystery to the Commander, who had allowed herself to become so vulnerable and willing in front of her fellow leader, but now the tables were turned and for the first time she saw in Clarke's eyes that she was loved back.

Because no one who wasn't in love could feel such a tremendous heartbreak.

That made the Commander's façade fade a little, not enough to the mask to fall completely again, but she wanted so desperately for Clarke to understand her decision that she was willing to say anything.

_I do care, Clarke._

About your people, about the blood on my hands, about the lives we took in order to reach our goals, about the fact that you and I now are never a possibility but just a faint memory of something that happened once in a dream.

_But I made this decision with my head, not my heart._

Because if I had done it with my heart, I would have chosen you.

_The duty to protect my people comes first, _spoke the Commander, stopping the flow of emotions. She didn't have to explain herself. She did the right thing.

Now was Clarke's turn to break. In a desperate attempt to save her people, she took a step forward, asking Lexa to please not to this.

But the Commander was resolute. The door was closed and she ordered the retreat.

The army turned around and lowered their weapons, both disappointed for not avenging the blood of those they loved and relieved because they got their people back without facing any more death. Lexa was fed up of being this good-hearted leader who allowed concessions and made alliances with strangers. She was getting harder and freeing herself from all kinds of emotions that made her weak and clouded her judgment, since all it needed was a quick glance at Clarke to see that she had nothing to hope for by letting feelings take over her actions. The blonde would never forgive her.

So when Lincoln decided he didn't wanted to retreat with the others, Lexa didn't feel compassion for the man. She just did what a Heda would do and ordered the guards to tie him up and drag him back to camp.

He was the last soldier to leave. Now it was just Lexa and Clarke in front of Mt. Weather's door, the one they had almost blown up together a few hours ago.

Their eyes were locked on each other's, having a conversation without using any words. Clarke's shouted despair, abandon and hurt; Lexa's didn't say a thing. Just like when they first met.

It was time to end this once and for all. This alliance had brought enough pain for both their clans and the feelings growing between them were destructive. Lexa knew that was best for both of them to stay apart, and it was very likely that they would be, but her heart made one last invasion to her mouth before she left.

_May we meet again._

OOOOOO

_The title of this chapter is an excerpt from a poem called _Tobacco Shop_ ("Tabacaria"), by Fernando Pessoa's heteronym Álvaro de Campos._


	9. You and me bleed the same lies

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: From this point on, it's all AU after season two's finale._

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 09**

**You and me bleed the same lies**

Three days had passed since Mt. Weather had fallen by the hands of Clarke Griffin.

The young woman couldn't bare looking at her companion's faces inside Camp Jaha without remembering everything she had to do in order to get them back home. She also was feeling a little guilty for not being able to be happy for them. It was just so hard to feel anything at that moment that she just decided to let it go. She stopped trying.

After carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders for so long, Clarke simply decided to _just be_ for a little while. She didn't know how long she needed to stay alone in the forest thinking – actually, not thinking at all – and her people finally seemed to understand that after those three days.

The first night was the hardest. When Abby heard that her daughter was missing she immediately removed her most trustworthy soldiers from the victory party and organized a rescue team to go looking for Clarke in the woods. Bellamy tried to stop her, arguing that the girl didn't wanted to be found and needed some time for herself, but the Chancellor was resolute. She had been far too long kept away from her daughter, even though that separation was caused by her own decisions.

Clarke was sitting by a waterfall watching the water go through her toes. It was the same river she and Finn had bathed together during their first days on Earth, so the cool water also brought a memory of faint happiness and lost innocence. Back then he made her stop worrying about everything and enjoy herself for a few moments. He was no longer here to help her forget, but when she closed her eyes really tight it was almost possible to listen to their laughter and the water splashing around.

Her trance was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming by. She didn't move to check who it was. She just didn't really care anymore.

The footsteps came closer until they suddenly stopped and she felt a presence by her side. The man sat down and put a hand inside the river, brushing his fingers through the current water. It was David Miller, Nathan's father and Chief of the Guard.

"My mother sent you."

The man nodded but did nothing to show his intentions. If he was trying to complete his mission and bring Clarke home, he was failing miserably.

"You did the right thing, Clarke."

She was also so tired of hearing this kind of supporting speech. Sure it was nice; she knew they were just trying to make her feel better, but those words did nothing to ease her pain because she knew it wasn't right to murder innocent people, doesn't matter the reason behind this act. And it wasn't the first time she did that.

"I would like to be alone."

David looked at her for a few seconds with concern as if she was his own daughter. She was about the same age as his son and he couldn't imagine what he would say to sooth Nathan's pain if he was on her place. But that girl had done enough to earn their respect and now she deserved some peace.

"Just take care."

Soon she was alone again, and the rescue team came back to Camp Jaha without finishing their mission that night.

OOOOOOO

The second day was a little better, since no one came looking for her. Clarke wasn't very far from the camp, so maybe they had just given up and decided to give her some space, which was exactly what she expected from them. All these people were just so nice and also so mean and cruel at the same time. The Ark's ways had made very complex human beings of all of them.

But nothing compared to what Earth brought into that mix.

Clarke just knew one thing for sure: she didn't want to be their leader anymore. Ever again.

Turns out that Lexa was right at the beginning, back at the day they first met, when she said Clarke was strong but not strong enough. She would always allow weakness to bring her down. No hard decision would ever pass like it was nothing, no battle was going to finish without leaving scars all over her soul, no person would die under her watch without her resenting it for the rest of her days.

She was no Heda. She was just Clarke.

And then she cried for minutes or hours, she wasn't sure. Clarke couldn't sleep or eat: all she was able to do was cry. And she wasn't even sure what she was crying about because there were so many things to cry for, things she did without even blinking, let alone shed a tear in the past. At this moment, forty days of pain were being poured from her eyes. The last time she ever cried was when her father was killed. Back then she thought there would never be a sharper pain.

OOOOOO

Day three began with the sun kissing her face softly as the first sunrays appeared. Her eyes were big and red after all the crying and now she felt numb and empty, but not relieved.

That day she just walked, not carrying that she was getting too far from Camp Jaha. She walked until sunset, long after her feet started to protest, and when she sat down it actually felt good. Reaching inside the bag looking for something to eat she found a ration bag and chewed its contents fast. Eating was just an obligation – she was never hungry.

Lying down on her back, Clarke gazed at the stars and remembered her life at the Ark. Back there everything was planned, even people's lives. If the station still existed and she had never been sent to Earth what would she be doing right now? Would she look down at Earth the way she was now gazing at the stars and thinking what would her life be down here?

If she had a chance to go back there and start over, would she take it?

"Feeling homesick?"

The voice startled her and this time she quickly got up, pulling out her gun. It had been two days since she had heard or seen another person. What she saw was enough to make her jaw drop.

Commander Lexa was standing before her, full armor still on as if she had never left the battlefield, war paint firmly framing her eyes mixed with red from the enemy's blood. Exactly how she looked the last time they met.

"Lexa, what are you doing here?"

"I told you that we would meet again."

But something was different about this Lexa. Her expression showed no signs of pain and duty. It was much softer now, almost like when she invited Clarke to go to Polis with her, and the girl definitely looked happier. The weight of the war was off her chest at last.

As Lexa approached the blonde and started to sit by her side Clarke quickly took a few steps away, opening as much distance between them as she could.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you actually expect to suddenly come after me and sit by my side like if we were friends after what you have done?"

"Well, Clarke", she began, a hint of a smile starting on her lips. "That's why I'm here. We need to talk."

"Why are you so… Carefree? Happy?"

Lexa didn't answer, just broadened her smile as she kept looking at Clarke. The blonde suddenly was hit by realization and hurried back to Lexa's side, searching inside her bag for something. When she found another bag of ration, which looked exactly like the one she had eaten before, she opened it and rolled her eyes throwing the contents on the floor.

"That's why", she stated pointing at the scattered nuts. "You're an hallucination."

"That doesn't mean we can't talk, right?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the imaginary Commander, thinking that she might be going crazy. But it was just a temporary hallucination after all; it would pass. She just needed some sleep.

The blonde lay down on the grass, turning her back to Lexa, and started to relax her mind so she would be able to get some sleep.

"I thought you of all people would understand my decision, Clarke."

Lexa wasn't going to vanish any time soon, as it seemed. Clarke just kept her eyes closed, trying her best to ignore the Commander.

"As I said before, you would have done the same."

The blonde was starting to get irritated by this nonsense. She sighted deeply, refusing to open her eyes and fall into this crazy conversation.

"You and me are very much alike, you know."

That was it. Clarke sat down again, now fully facing Lexa, who still looked calm and relaxed, which was very conflicting with her war wardrobe and facial paint.

"No, Lexa! We are nothing alike. I would never have betrayed you!"

"You have this tendency of thinking you will never do something until you go and do it. Tell me, when you were at the Ark, did you ever thought you would have the nerve to do the things you did down here?"

Clarke felt silent, not feeling like arguing with a ghost. In part because she knew this was her subconscious mind trying to tell her something and also because it could have chosen anyone other than Lexa to do so.

"I was fighting for survival."

"So was I."

"No, Lexa. You were trying to save your people. If you didn't do so, they would have died, but the rest of you would have survived anyway. You were not defending yourself, you were attacking."

Lexa shook her head in denial.

"Are you blaming me for my betrayal or because it ended up on you having to kill three hundred people to save your friends?"

"Both, actually", she stated. "If you had stick to our plan, I wouldn't have been faced with that decision."

"Well, that's true, but I didn't pull that lever and let the radiation in. You did."

"I had no choice", shouted Clarke, and her voice echoed around the forest. "You left me with no other option!"

"I left you without an army", replied Lexa, now looking more serious. "Everything that happened since then was your doing."

"So what you expected me to do? Let them kill my mother and all my friends? After what it took to get inside and try to save them?"

"I didn't expect you to do anything, Clarke. The only thing I want you to do now is learn how to live with your decisions."

Clarke stood quiet for a moment, eyes studying the Commander's face.

"You say it like it's an easy thing."

"It isn't. Until it is."

The blonde exhaled hard, looking away. The worse thing about hallucinations is that they always spoke in riddles.

"Retrieving my army and leaving you there was both the easiest and the hardest decision I ever made."

"What?" Clarke turned her head back to face Lexa, who was once again gazing at her with those beautiful and adoring green eyes.

"It was easy because it relieved the pain of seeing my people die in combat. But it was also obviously hard because in order to do so I had to break your heart."

"Breaking my heart was the smallest of the consequences of your actions, Lexa."

Imaginary Lexa just shrugged and looked around as if she was enjoying the nature before her eyes. It was a really strange sight to see the Commander like that. But Clarke thought that it would be even stranger for someone who was able to see her right now, sitting alone in the middle of the woods and having a heated argument with herself.

"You know", Lexa began again, "you get so angry when I say that we are alike, but if you think about it, it's true. I sacrificed the lives of 250 innocents so I could save my people and you did the same with 300 inside Mt. Weather to save yours. Both times it was also your decision and both times you managed to blame me alone."

Clarke didn't like where this conversation was going because she knew Lexa was right. Better saying, deep inside her brain she knew that blaming Lexa for her doings and not accepting that they were alike was just a defense mechanism to shield her from her actions.

"We are leaders, Clarke, and that's not a job: it's who we are. There is no such a thing as stopping being a leader to your people. In my case, I'm bonded to them by the soul of the older leaders that reincarnated inside my body; in yours it's your conscience that won't let you leave."

"But I did left. I'm here now and I don't want to come back."

"Oh, but you will. As soon as you're ready."

Clarke let her eyes lower a little and started playing absentmindedly with the hem of her shirt, just like if she was a teenager lost in thought (which was exactly what she was).

"I wonder when will that be."

And when she looked up again to demand an answer from Lexa, the Commander was gone.

OOOOOO

"Clarke! Where have you been? Are you alright?"

Abby crunched her daughter in a tight hug before she could answer any of these questions. Clarke just hugged back slightly, still a little overwhelmed to be near so many people again.

The others were all ready to welcome her back with open arms – from the adults of the guard, members of the council, workers of the ship, to the soldiers and the kids and her friends from the Dropship.

"I'm okay, mom."

"Let's get you inside. You should have some rest... and a shower."

Clarke just smiled weakly, waving to a few people as her mother escorted her inside the fallen ship. But before they could enter the sound of a horse galloping fast caught everyone's attention and suddenly all weapons were in sight once again.

The horse stopped in front of the camp's electrified gates and the guards were able to see its rider: it was a very young girl, not older than twelve, wearing some typical Grounder clothes. Her dark skin hid well the paleness of her face, but her weakness could be seen from a distance, since she was struggling to find balance on top of the animal.

"Who are you?" The guard inquired the mysterious visitor, but she didn't have time to answer because she lost her senses and fell from the horse landing with a loud thud on the floor.

Abby and Clarke rushed to the fence, trying to get a better look on the girl. Octavia and Lincoln joined them right away.

"Open the gates", Octavia asked the guard, but he looked at Abby for permission first.

"It could be a threat", warned the Chancellor. "We don't know who she is."

"I do", stated Lincoln, coming forward. "This is Malia, she's from Tondc. Please, let her in!"

Abby looked at the girl again and then back at Lincoln, not sure of what to do. It was her daughter's hand on her arm that made up her mind.

"Mom", started Clarke. "Let her in."

As soon as the gates were open, mother and daughter kneeled together by the girl's side and checked for her vital signs. She was alive and woke up scared, looking around to remember were she was. When her eyes landed on the blonde she grabbed the Clarke's arm in despair.

"Clarke of the Sky People", she whispered in a weak voice, "please help us. Everyone in Polis is dying."

And before they could ask for more information, she fainted again on Clarke's arms.

OOOOOO

_The title of this chapter is a slightly altered excerpt from the song "I Want You To Know" by Zedd feat. Selena Gomez (the original verse is "you and me bleed the same light")._


	10. A cycle of recycled revenge

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 10**

**A cycle of recycled revenge**

Lincoln effortless carried the girl in his arms until they reached the medical station. Clarke cleared the table and Abby got the IV therapy ready, applying the needle with care on the girl's arms. They cut of her clothes fast trying to see the source of the bleeding, but couldn't find anything.

"She wasn't shot or stabbed. There's no wound", declared the doctor.

"Then what is wrong with her?" Octavia had entered the room right behind them and now looked worried for the little girl.

"It must be some kind of disease. I'll need to run a few tests to know for sure what it is. On the meantime, she'll be fine here. Her vitals are stable."

The doctor checked again the monitor showing Malia's heartbeat and it was going strong, but the girl wasn't awake yet. The serum would help keeping her hydrated until they could find what medication she actually needed. Abby carefully inserted a syringe inside the girl's arm and began collecting blood for the test.

"You don't need to stay", explained the doctor looking at Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. "This will take a while; I'll ask Jackson to look after her while I run the tests."

"I'm not going anywhere", declared Octavia, knuckles turning white for holding her sword's grip too tight. "I know how our people feel about Grounders now. I'm not leaving her side."

Lincoln didn't say a thing; he just stood next to Octavia looking serious, indicating that he wasn't going to leave either. Abby nodded and left the room carrying Malia's blood sample and Clarke decided to stay behind so she could monitor the girl's vital signs.

OOOOOOO

Two hours later the doctor returned to the room reading something on the small screen of her tablet. Her expression was a little puzzled.

"Mom? What is it?"

Abby put the device down and raised her head, looking at everyone around the medical center and finally at Malia, who was still unconscious.

"I wish we had more medical registers so I could compare her results, but our database was lost when the Ark crashed. However, I've seen this case before in medical class, a long time ago…"

"Quit stalling, Chancellor", asked Octavia harshly. "What is it? Can you cure it?"

Abby glared at Octavia for a few seconds and Lincoln held his girlfriend's hand in a silent plead for her to calm down.

"She has something we used to call commonly as the space flu. It was a variation of Earth's flu that was spread through the space stations a decade before the bombings, when the astronauts and scientists began to come and go more often. A few people died but soon they were able to synthesize a medication to ease the symptoms and the disease was controlled. A hundred years later, with all the changes on our DNA for being born in space, our bodies became resistant to this disease, so now it's just what we call a simple flu, with mild symptoms and a duration no longer than three or four days."

"Then how come she's almost dying from it", inquired Octavia.

"The Grounders have never encountered this disease before, so their bodies are not ready to fight it. It's like when it first reached our people in space."

"But we've been here for over a month", said Clarke. "Why now? Shouldn't they have become sick when we came down here?"

"Before the alliance we didn't have much contact, but over a week ago we started living among them; someone must have been sick and passed the flu along. The virus' incubation time is seven to ten days before the first symptoms appear."

That was enough explanation for the three of them, because everyone got silent, looking at Malia with worry.

"This was us", stated Clarke more to herself than anyone else. "We did this to them."

"Not on purpose, Clarke. Don't blame yourself."

Abby put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. The girl had just returned to Camp Jaha; it really wasn't the best time to go on another guilt trip.

"But can you cure her?"

"I think I can. We have some medicine here that might help. Let's hope her natural strength will give her a bigger chance."

OOOOOO

The night went by and the morning came with no signs of recovery on Malia, even with all the medicine Abby was pushing through her veins. The doctor said it was normal and her body needed some time to react, but Octavia was very anxious and couldn't stop pacing around the room. Lincoln decided to guard the door, since they had seen some people passing through the hallways and saying nasty things about "curing the enemy". Clarke just sat down by Malia the whole night, holding her hand, hoping that no one else had to die so her people could live on Earth.

Suddenly, when the first sunrays reached the room's windows, the girl opened her eyes a little.

"She's waking up!"

Octavia ran to the bed so she could take a better look. She and Clarke waited anxiously for the patient to be able to speak.

"Hey, Malia", started Clarke softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better", she replied in a weak voice, still fighting to wake up completely. When she finally registered where she was and glanced at the needle on her veins she looked a little scared.

"It's okay", said Octavia. "You are safe here with us, no one means you harm. This is just some medicine to cure you faster."

Malia relaxed a little bit, probably recognizing Octavia from the times the woman spent with the Grounders. She then focused her eyes on Clarke.

"Clarke of the Sky People. I was looking for you."

"Did someone send you here?" Clarke had mixed feelings about that question. She both wanted it to be answered with yes and no, because yes meant that Lexa had sent for her, and no meant the Commander wasn't going to bother her anymore.

"No one knows I'm here. I ran away to come get you."

"Get me? What do you mean?"

"I saw you saving people before, and it is known that your mother is also a healer. Please, Clarke, we need you to come to Polis and help us."

Clarke stared at the little girl with surprise. When she raised her head and met Octavia's gaze, she knew what her friend wanted her to do. However, it wasn't that simple.

"Malia… If they wanted my help they would have sent a team of soldiers to ask for it. But something tells me that they don't want it. It's not likely for the Grounders to ask for anything."

"That's why I came", she explained with eyes full of hope as she reached for the blonde's hand. "They didn't want to ask for help, but almost everyone is sick. Over fifty people died since we arrived in Polis after the rescue on the mountain and when I left the city yesterday a hundred more was showing signs of sickness. It is spreading really fast."

"Polis is a big city", said Octavia, raising her eyes to meet Clarke's. "There are thousands living there. This is a disaster."

Clarke understood the situation quite well. Yes, they had the medicine and the knowledge to produce more if it was needed, and they had the ability to treat the sick if they had to. But how was it possible for the Sky People to march across the land to Polis and treat the same people who left them a few days ago to die in the battlefield alone? Would anyone want to go on that mission besides Lincoln and Octavia?

"Please, Clarke", insisted Malia. "You are Heda's wife. Her people are your people as well."

And suddenly Clarke remembered that she was still married to Lexa after all they had been through. For the Grounders, their souls were still interlaced; for the Sky People, they were still bonded by law.

"You must rest now, Malia. When you wake up again we'll talk more, okay?"

The girl wasn't completely satisfied by that answer, but for now she just gave in to tiredness and slowly drifted back to sleep.

OOOOOO

Clarke found herself wondering around the woods outside Camp Jaha again. This time, though, she wasn't going to run away – on the contrary, actually. She was trying to think about what to do next, and after her seclusion in the forest she realized that it was better to think alone. Especially now that they weren't at war anymore and she didn't need to make decisions under pressure, watched by a several anxious eyes.

However, she didn't have much time to spend because people in Polis were dying, as Malia had said. Every hour she spent thinking could represent a death. More blood for Clarke's hands.

_This is not your fault. You can't control it,_ she heard Lexa's voice inside her head. That would probably be the Commander's opinion on this matter. _Don't feel guilty for something you have not done._

She could maybe get passed the guilt of bringing unintentionally a disease from space, but not offering help when she was able to save these people was something she wasn't so sure she could overcome later.

But even if she did it, even if she decided to go to Polis, who would go with her? There was no way of treating all the sick only by herself, and her mother certainly wouldn't want to go. After what happened in Mt. Weather the Grounder's image was pretty stained for the Sky People, maybe even more than it was before they met Lexa and the clans, when all they knew was the Grounder's fierce ways of killing.

And there was a second problem: the Commander. She had a pretty certain feeling that Lexa would never allow the Sky People to treat her protégés, for it would look like a weakness on their behalf and a favor they would have to repay later. She was probably right now sitting on her throne thinking about ways to isolate the sick and stop the contamination, hoping that they would find a way to live pass this probation.

But then again, Lexa would do anything for the survival of her people, as she had proven so many times before.

The only way to know it she would authorize the Sky People to cure the citizens of Polis was to go there and asking.

Clarke just sighted and started walking back to Camp Jaha, realizing she was about to go into a very long meeting with the Council in order to authorize the mission to Polis.

OOOOOO

"Absolutely not!"

Turns out that Clarke was right. Her mother's immediate reaction to her idea was to shut it down before it developed into a plan.

"Your mother is right, Clarke", said Kane, "this is too dangerous, specially after what happened in Mt. Weather."

"And what exactly was that?" Clarke pierced the man with her eyes. "They didn't attack us, didn't kill any of our soldiers. Actually, they sacrificed much more of their people than we did of ours in order to get the mission done."

"And then they took their people and left us to die", said Abby.

"They found a way to resolve the problem without having to fight. Maybe we would have done the same if the offer was thrown in our table."

Abby and Kane stared at Clarke looking a little shocked by the girl's words. It was very unlikely that her, from all people, was now trying to convince them to not blame the Grounders for their actions that night.

"So this is what you've been thinking about in the woods", realized Abby, glaring at her daughter with disappointment the same way she did when she found out about the bombing of Tondc. "You forgave her."

"I have", she answered without hesitation. "I have already too many burdens to carry, mom. Holding grudges over Lexa for doing what she had to do will not be one of them."

Kane just watched the exchange between mother and daughter, not sure if he should intervene. He was more likely to agree with the blonde's idea, since he was always in favor of peace between the clans. This could be a way of bringing Grounders and Sky People together, but the plan needed a little more elaboration.

"Clarke", he finally said, "just because you want to offer help doesn't mean the Commander will take it. You told us that Malia had to ran away to search for you."

Clarke stared at him serious, certainty marking her next words. "I'll make her accept our help."

Abby didn't like the tone on her daughter's voice, especially because she was talking about Lexa. The relationship between the two girls was something that frightened the doctor deeply, since it had been nothing but explosive from the beginning. The last thing she wanted was her daughter engaged on some twisted-up seduction power game with the Commander.

"And what exactly do you plan to do for her to agree?"

"I'll just ask."

Kane frowned a little, confused by the certainty on Clarke's statement. Abby, on the other hand, approached her daughter with a deadly expression, both hands spread on the Council's table.

"Be careful, Clarke. That's a dangerous game you are playing."

"I know", she answered without even flinching. "But it's worth it. Don't you see that all we have been facing since we got here is problems whose solutions involve death? Decisions that end up on the killing of many? This is the first time we have the power to save lives instead of taking them. You of all people should be glad about that, mom."

Abby lost her ground a little, crossing her arms and studying her daughter's face. She was a doctor after all, so saving people should always be her priority, but lately she had been so lost on war matters and no ways out. Killing was always the final solution.

"You take so much pride on saying that we are different from them", continued Clarke, "but if you let them die just because they betrayed us, it will be a revenge. It will be our version of blood must have blood."

Kane nodded and put a hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"I agree. You have my support vote on this mission."

Clarke gave him a thankful smile and they both turned to Abby, waiting for her final say.

"Fine", she finally agreed, "but this mission will be volunteer-only. I'll make an announcement in a few minutes and we leave tomorrow at first light."

OOOOOO

_This chapter's title is an excerpt from the song "Death and All His Friends" by Coldplay._


	11. Unfinished Business

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 11**

**Unfinished Business**

Abby's announcement was taken by the Sky People much more lightly than Clarke would've ever expected. Maybe she wasn't the only one who needed some redemption. Everyone received the invitation to join the mission to Polis and help the Grounders without making a sound of protest. Some turned around and walked away, not giving the matter a second thought, clearly not ready to cooperate. They were right to feel this way after what had happened. But the majority stayed and watched the Chancellor explain the mission and the first volunteers to appear.

Many of them had created a bond of respect with the Grounders, since they exchanged many fight tips and even trained together a little. Maybe even a few friendships began after this week they shared in each other's companies. There was still compassion on its purest form inside these wounded soldier's hearts.

They left as soon as the sun went up the next morning, taking Malia with them now that she was feeling better. The Grounder's strong complexion was a strong ally on the fight to cure the flu, which gave Clarke a wave of hope.

In addition to mother and daughter, the group was formed by Octavia and Lincoln – the firsts to volunteer – Jackson, Bellamy, Harper, Nathan and his father David. Twenty others were also involved on the mission.

Lincoln was the only one of them who had been to Polis before, so he led the way. He said it wasn't very far, but the tracks were well hidden to keep unwanted visitors as far as possible. They would have to stop at night to make camp and walk another two or three ours before getting there.

When the morning came, Clarke was the first one to get up, not able to sleep very well. She realized that their camp was raised on top of a mountain they had been climbing last night, so after taking a few steps among the trees she was able to catch the first sight of the city that stood several feet bellow, just when the mountain ended.

It was breathtaking. Unlike Tondc, Polis still had many of its original buildings standing. Of course they were all severely damaged with signs of war and destruction everywhere, but it was magnificent. It really looked like a big city – a Capitol.

Between the buildings it was possible to see hundreds of smoke signs, probably from the fires lit up last night, now going down in the morning. This showed that many people lived there, as Octavia had mentioned. The one thing that preoccupied Clarke was the thick wall surrounding the city, made of metal pieces and big concrete blocks, probably debris from the fallen buildings. She would only get to Lexa if she made through the gates, which would certainly not be easy.

OOOOOO

After another hour to climb down the mountain the group finally made it to the main gate, a tall double-door made of finally carved wood, adorned by a crown of dozens of animal's skulls. There were two soldiers guarding the gates: a tall man who was bigger than Lincoln and a fierce-looking woman. They quickly went into fight position when the strangers approached their post.

Lincoln took a step ahead and motioned for the others to stay still. The whole conversation took place in Trigedasleng.

"I am Lincoln of the Tree People."

"Looks more like Lincoln of the Sky People."

The guard wasn't giving any signs that Lincoln was welcome there, but the man didn't let the jab hurt his confidence. All he wanted was to get inside peacefully.

"We come in peace. I ask permission to talk to the Heda."

Both guards shared a look and started laughing. The man spit on the ground and the female soldier talked to Lincoln in English this time, as if he wasn't worth of speaking in their language.

"And what makes you think you have the right to talk to her, Sky man?"

"I do", said Clarke, taking a step forward and standing by Lincoln's side.

The guards suddenly got serious, staring at her with mouths open, as if they were seeing a ghost.

"That's right, you remember me", stated a very satisfied Clarke. "I'm Clarke of the Sky People, Heda's wife. Her home is my home as well. Let me through."

Facing no other option, the guards finally stood down and shouted something in Trigedasleng that made the gate slowly open from inside. Without saying a word Clarke went in and after her came Malia, but Lincoln, the next one in line, was stopped by the huge soldier.

"The rest of you are still strangers to this town. Only Heda can invite foreigners inside."

Clarke turned around and went back to the gates, giving her mother a reassuring look.

"It's okay, mom. Let me talk to her."

"I don't like this, Clarke."

"It will be okay, just trust me."

Without further ado the blonde came back inside and the gates were closed once again.

OOOOOO

People from Polis reminded Clarke of the other Grounders she knew, wearing the same kind of clothes and hairdos, but here in the Capitol it seemed like almost all of them were civilians. Not all men were buffed and tattooed, not all women walked around holding weapons and glaring at everyone, like the soldiers she used to know. In this city, there were children running in the streets, old men and woman carrying around bags of food and clothes, adults minding their own business and not looking scary at all. They probably produced all the goods the soldiers consumed while they provided safety in return.

By the looks of the peaceful lifestyle of these people, Polis had never been invaded by enemies, so they didn't need to know how to fight. Behind those heavy walls of the Capitol they had nothing to fear, especially with fierce warriors protecting them outside. Maybe they didn't even know what was going on after the city walls ended.

Clarke was mesmerized by that city, trying to sink in every single detail of it, unconsciously thinking that it was a great place to live.

_Polis will change the way you think about us._

Lexa's voice echoed inside Clarke's head and suddenly she felt her heart beating faster. She was finally going to see the Commander again after all that had happened. They were in the same city, probably just a few steps apart.

"Anna!"

The worried shout brought Clarke back to her senses and she saw a pregnant woman fainting in the street. The blonde ran on her direction immediately, arriving a little after a middle-aged man held her on his arms, preventing her from falling completely.

"Let me help", offered Clarke.

The man looked at her and flinched, bringing the pregnant woman closer to his chest. He waved for Clarke to go away, saying something in Trigedasleng. They were not warriors and probably never left the city, so why would they learn English?

"Please", pleaded Clarke, "I can help. I might be able to save her and the child."

She spoke as softly as possible, since the man probably wasn't able to understand anything, and gestured towards the round belly of his wife. He still looked a little afraid, but Anna wasn't awake yet and panic start to rise inside his chest. He thought his wife was going to die from this pest that reached town.

The man then started walking towards a small door underneath the ruin of two big buildings, which had many plants growing on the walls, allowing Clarke inside his house. It was small but cozy, looking a little like the tents Clarke saw at the Grounder's camps. Some basic home utensils were hanging on the concrete walls as well as some items made of clay that Clarke had never seen before. The rooms were separated by colored cloths hanging from the ceiling. On the corner of the smallest room was a bed made of some animal's fur and that's where the man lay down his wife.

He didn't say anything, just stared at Clarke with worried eyes, waiting for her to do something. Clarke carefully opened her bag and took out a syringe, approaching the woman slowly so she didn't startle the husband.

"What is your name", she asked, pointing to his chest. She then pointed at hers. "I'm Clarke."

He widened his eyes in shock, gasping like he was seeing some sort of celebrity or important person.

"Klark kom Skaikru? Heda houmon!"

Clarke opened a shy smile, nodding in confirmation. She didn't spoke the language, but this was obvious enough for her to understand. Lexa had announced to the entire army that they were married, so it was only expected that people from the twelve clans had heard about her after the soldiers returned to their homes.

"What is your name", she asked again.

"Aaron."

"Okay, Aaron." She opened the syringe and showed the man the needle. He looked frightened. "This is medicine. It will help Anna."

Aaron just took a deep breath and shook his head in support, kneeling by Anna's side and holding her hand. Clarke inserted carefully the needle on the woman's vein and poured the medicine inside her body.

Ten seconds went by and they waited in silence until Anna finally came back to her senses, gasping for air.

She spoke a lot of hushed things in her language, trying to understand what was happening. Aaron held her tight and explained the situation, pointing at Clarke and telling who she was and what she was doing. Anna finally calmed down a little and held Clarke's hand.

"Mochof, mochof, mochof", she murmured, and Clarke realized those words could only mean _thank you_.

The blonde smiled and squeezed the woman's hand in return. She stood up and looked around the house for some kind of vessel to carry water, so Anna could understand she must stay hydrated. She found a small clay bowl and gave it to Aaron, filling it up with the water she brought on her canteen. Motioning the bowl towards Anna's lips, the message was delivered clearly.

"She has to drink as much water as possible. Don't stop drinking, okay?"

Aaron and Anna both nodded, looking now very relieved. Clarke gave the couple a final smile and headed towards the door, resuming her walk to find Lexa.

She didn't have search for too long because five guards were waiting for her on the street when she left Aaron and Anna's house.

OOOOOO

No words were exchanged between the guards and Clarke. She already knew that her presence had been announced and Lexa had sent for her. Typical. They walked for a few minutes and after crossing a large path of woods, probably a place that used to be a park, Clarke saw a majestic building came into view.

It had been a large place before the bombs, as shown by some parts of the front walls that still stood. Most of the building, however, had fallen down, but what called attention was the main entrance, where six large marble columns stood intact after so many years and a nuclear war. This could only be the place where the Commander's throne belonged.

Even though the only thing intact was this entrance, they managed to make the best of what was left of the building. Some of the brick walls which were bombed to half their original size were completed with some debris and clay junctions forming a large room. It reminded Clarke of a large version of Lexa's tent, with a large strategy table on the right, another table for eating on the left and the branch-made throne located in the middle of the room. Some hugs were also scattered around the place, bringing some color to the mix of grey, black and brown.

But the most important detail of the room was sitting on the throne, piercing Clarke with those burning green eyes that she never imagined to see again.

"We met again", Lexa simply stated, confirming her forecast from a few days ago.

"Yes. You were right."

They both just stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, tension occupying the large room. The guards also remained silent, flanking Clarke at all sides.

"I know about the disease", said the blonde finally breaking the silence. Maybe it was best to just get to the point. "One of yours came to my camp two days ago and told us what was happening. We cured her and we can do the same with the rest of your people. I have a team of twenty-six people waiting for you to let them in."

Lexa's jaw clenched, just like Clarke imagined she would react. She raised her hand and called the guards' attention.

"Gon yo we."

The five men instantly marched towards the door and disappeared. Lexa then got up from the throne, her gaze never leaving Clarke's as she approached the blonde.

"That's why you came? To pity us?"

"To save you."

"Don't flatter yourself, Clarke."

She turned around and headed to the table on the left corner, reaching for a jar and poring wine inside two cups. One of them was offered to Clarke, who took it without a word.

"Why are you trying to help my people after what I've done to you?"

Lexa wasn't wearing any war makeup today. In fact, she looked very clean and composed, probably the effect of living in a city and not on a tent in the middle of the woods. Her looks there were almost regal, but nothing had changed on the way she walked or talked or even looked at Clarke. The Commander was still hiding from the ghosts of her feelings for the blonde since she sacrificed them in order to save her people.

"This sickness was brought to Earth by us. It's our responsibility to eradicate it."

Before Clarke could even see what was going on, Lexa's blade was pushed hard on her neck, aiming for the jugular. The sound of both metal cups falling to the ground echoed around the room and suddenly the Commander was so close that Clarke was almost able to see her reflection on bright green eyes.

"I should have killed you when I first saw you, Clarke of the Sky People", she said between gritted teeth, anger burning on her eyes.

"So that you could save your people or yourself?" The question was asked calmly because Clarke knew Lexa was capable of a lot of things, except hurting her in a physical way. This was just a game.

The words obtained the expected effect and Lexa's anger faded a little, now giving place to something else, something she promised to never let show again. She didn't like it. At least anger was a form of defense, but with this new feelings coming back to surface she didn't have a place to hide.

Clarke didn't miss that sudden change in the mood and slowly reached the hand that was holding the knife to her skin. The blonde pulled the weapon carefully, never breaking eye contact with Lexa, until it was free from the Commander's grip. But neither of them moved, still standing close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Let me help you, Lexa", pleaded Clarke, going for an entire different strategy of convincement as she used the knife to cut the first button that held Lexa's coat closed. The Commander's eyes went dark with lust when Clarke continued the action slowly, cutting the buttons one by one until the coat was open, revealing a bit of the thin blouse the brunette was wearing underneath it.

Clarke let the knife fall from her hand absentmindedly and proceeded to grab the coat, opening it completely. It joined the weapon soon enough, landing on the dusty floor with a thud. Clarke's hands, now free, came back up to touch the Commander's waist for the first time since they kissed that day before the attack.

The second she felt the soft touch, Lexa held Clarke's hands still, but did not remove them from her body.

"Do you think seducing me will make me change my mind and allow you to stay?"

Clarke just returned her heated gaze and got even closer to the Commander, now leaving minimal space between them. It would take less than a millisecond to close the gap and kiss her.

"Why? Will it work?"

Lexa let out a smirk, probably the first one Clarke had ever seen on her lips.

"You'll have to do better than that to find out."

She pulled the girl closer by her hands, making Clarke's arms circle her body, and leaned in for a hungry kiss.


	12. Wicked Games

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic sex. **

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 12**

**Wicked Games**

This kiss was different from their first one. Back then Lexa was trying to convince Clarke that she was a nice person, trying to make the blonde see her as more than just a savage leader. Clarke, on the other hand, was keen on reciprocating the feeling and kissed back with the same softness, but just wasn't ready yet to deal with such a whirl of feelings.

That was before lost battles and hard choices and betrayals and heartbreaks.

Now there was a completely different set of feelings bringing the women together: resent, power, lust, and the purest form of need. Without soldiers waiting on the outside to receive orders about a war about to come to life they could take their time and finally give themselves entirely to the burning desire going through their veins.

It was a rushed kiss, animalistic, almost feral, that left both girls panting for air. They barely had time to recompose and it began again, like if they had this irresistible pull between them. Clarke's mouth opened once again and Lexa's tongue invaded it like it was a new territory to be conquered, making the blonde moan and a wave of need traveled through the Commander's body, pressing harder against the other girl.

Never breaking the kiss, Lexa pushed Clarke against the closest wall, making their bodies meet again with impossible closeness. The blonde's reaction was to let her hands wonder through Lexa's body, starting on her thin waist, passing through the sides of her breasts and landing on her hair. While one hand buried fingers on Lexa's tresses, the other cupped her left breast forcefully, making the Commander break the kiss to gasp.

This gave Clarke the advantage to turn around their positions, throwing the brunette against the cold wall. As soon as it was done, she resumed the attack on parted lips, starting the kiss once again.

This was a game of seduction and right now Clarke was winning.

Pale hands met tanned skin beneath the blouse for the first time, making Lexa shiver. Clarke pulled the stupid piece of cloth up and removed it, immediately rewarded with the sight of Lexa's breasts, peaks fully hardened by the sudden contact with cold air and sheer arousal.

The Commander wasn't even making an effort to regain the advantage. She was simply enjoying the game.

Clarke's hands were soon cupping both breasts at the same time, thumbs brushing against her nipples. Meanwhile, the blonde's mouth sucked on Lexa's neck, from under her ear until reaching her pulse point. Her fingers kept working and tentatively pinched both nipples at the same time. Lexa's hips buckled forward in a desperate need for more contact, but Clarke just chuckled on the Commander's ear, sucking her earlobe right after.

One hand kept pinching a hardened nipple while the other grabbed Lexa's ass, shoving their hips together. Clarke pushed the Commander's legs open and placed her thigh in the middle, grinding it against her center. The brunette forcefully moved her hips against the thigh, desperate for some friction.

Scratching Lexa's back with force, Clarke lowered her head and took a nipple on her mouth again, sucking and licking at a steady motion. Her other hand went down to the button of the Commander's pants, letting it open with no ceremony. She then started to lower her head, leaving a trail of saliva as her tongue glided through the strong muscles of Lexa's torso until she reached the last spot before the pants blocked the rest of skin.

Clarke planted an open-mouthed kiss on her partner's belly as she took off her pants, leaving the Commander only on her undergarments. She looked so vulnerable right now, so at mercy of Clarke's touch. It aroused the blonde almost to her limit, even though she was still completely dressed and had been barely touched.

Lexa just closed her eyes and leaned on the wall, giving herself in to the feeling of Clarke's ministrations, not able to think at anything but the way the girl's hands were making her entire body feel alive. Without warning, Clarke ripped the undergarments from Lexa's body, and so the Commander was finally entirely exposed.

The Sky girl took in the sight before her. Lexa's breasts were rounded and small, her stomach and long legs were muscular and covered with tribal tattoos typical of her clan. Some deep scars covered her skin, a few very old, but most of them looking recently acquired. The best part were her eyes: the green was completely gone, now giving place to a pool of black that pleaded Clarke to touch her, to let her reach the edge. And Clarke had ever intent to do so.

She claimed the Commander's mouth once again, kissing her fiercely, hands exploring the entire body now that there were no boundaries. When she reached the other woman's center, Lexa broke the kiss, throwing back her head and gasping with eyes closed. Clarke started stroking her clit slowly, finding the right pace, adjusting the movement according to the girl's reactions. It didn't take long for Lexa to start moaning again, this time a little louder and continually, so Clarke knew she was doing it right.

Supporting the Commander's weight with her free arm and some help from the wall behind them, Clarke started going faster, sensing that Lexa's legs were giving up. The brunette just held pale shoulders tight, fingernails buried inside skin, mouth open and eyes closed. It was a beautiful sight.

Clarke kept circling Lexa's clit with her fingers for a few more seconds, her hand getting moistened by Lexa's wetness, until she slipped a finger inside and the Commander lost all ability of standing. Clarke caught her easily, already predicting this reaction, and began inserting and retrieving one finger slowly. Her own breath was also getting harder, heat exhaling from her body, but she gave no sign of stopping.

As Lexa quickly grew used to the penetration, Clarke increased the pace, now also brushing her thumb against the engorged clit, circling it in sync with the movements of her finger.

The Commander gripped Clarke's shoulder harder, feeling the sharp burn on her center, knowing she was close. The blonde didn't even flinch, even though the fingernails were almost drawing blood out of her back.

Adding a second finger, Clarke kept the movements going, never stopping massaging Lexa's clit at the same time. The Commander moaned louder and louder, now almost shouting, saying some unintelligible words in Trigedasleng until she finally gave in.

"Look at me", said Clarke breathlessly.

And as Lexa complied her eyes met the blonde's and she came hard on Clarke's fingers, which were still moving up and down against her tightening walls.

A few seconds passed until Lexa was able to stand again, letting Clarke's shoulders finally go. She looked like a mess. A well fucked mess, actually. Both were recovering their breaths, panting slightly, as Clarke retrieved her hand from inside the Commander and took a step back, allowing them both some space.

When she raised her head to meet the other woman's glance, what she saw gave her shivers. Lexa was staring at her in an animalistic way, like if she was getting ready to attack a prey, fire burning in her eyes. Clarke became very aware of the wetness against her panties when Lexa threw herself on the blonde.

It all started again: bruising kisses, hushed touches, hands wondering through warm skin. But this time Lexa was in control, so she grabbed Clarke by the hair and dragged her along the room, slamming her face against the cold surface of the strategy table on the corner.

Clarke was surprised by the sudden turn on this game, but she couldn't help feeling aroused by Lexa's display of power. That had always been one of the things she found sexier on the Commander. And now there she was, face crushed on the table, back reclined and ass hanging on the air. She was at Lexa's mercy.

The brunette enjoyed the sight but soon decided that Clarke was wearing too many clothes. She grabbed the girl's covered ass and pushed it against her groin, bending on top of the blonde until her hands reached the button and zipper of her jeans. Lexa's mouth was dangerously close to her ear when she spoke in a husky voice.

"You'll pay for what you've just done, Clarke of the Sky People."

Clarke shivered as she felt the warm breath touch her ear, not even ashamed that she was enjoying this submission. She sensed that this punishment Lexa was planning was going to be extremely rewarding.

The Commander pushed Clarke's jeans and panties down in one quick motion, letting the clothes pool on the floor and admiring the beautiful pale rear for the first time. Her eyes darkened when she imagined what would those cheeks look like after some spanking.

There was no need to just imagine.

In one swift motion the Commander's open hand hit Clarke's ass hard, earning a hiss of pain from the girl. Then Lexa lowered her head again to reach her wife's ear.

"That was for not showing proper respect for your _Commander_."

The last word was spoken slowly, almost dripping with desire, and Clarke had to hold back a moan because it would be too embarrassing to let Lexa know how aroused she was by that simple word. But it was too late – the Commander knew it already.

Moving her hands from Clarke's ass to the sides of her shirt, Lexa stripped the blonde from her blouse with ease, proceeding to remove the bra. She couldn't help fighting a little with the clasp, since she had never seen one of these before, and Clarke's hands reached behind to help. Lexa slapped the intruder fingers away, too proud to not complete this mission by herself. She was the _Heda_ after all.

Finally the garment was open and Clarke's full breasts got free. Lexa wasted no time in bending over and grabbing a fistful of each, filling her hands completely. She massaged them slowly, making Clarke let out the most delicious sounds as she felt the peaks harden against her fingertips. The blonde lifted her ass higher, grinding against the Commander's exposed center, eager to be touched there.

Lexa didn't miss this movement and enjoyed it for a while, but suddenly she was out of Clarke's reach. Before the blonde could protest, she was turned around, back now crushing against the table, her entire body exposed to Lexa's hungry eyes. The Commander just licked her lips, taking her time to admire the sight.

"What a nice feast you make."

Clarke gave out a wicked grin and started to sit down on the table so she could push Lexa on top of her, but the Commander had other plans and slammed the girl right back to the lying position, holding her wrists tightly above her head.

"If you move your hands I'll stop, okay?"

The blonde nodded eagerly and raised her head so she could steal a kiss. Lexa responded to it immediately by opening her mouth and letting their tongues meet again. Never breaking the kiss, the brunette lowered her hands and cupped Clarke's breasts again, pulling and pinching, and her wife used all her willpower to not lift her hands and touch Lexa in return.

The Commander finally broke the kiss and pushed Clarke's legs apart, exposing the blonde completely. Looking like she was about to strike, Lexa went down slowly, glance fixed on Clarke's darkened blue eyes, until her mouth finally reached the blonde's entrance. It was hot and wet, just like she expected, and the smell of arousal was driving her crazy.

She put out her tongue and licked Clarke's slit entirely, gathering the moist on her mouth and swallowing it satisfied. Clarke bit her lips at the contact, throwing her head back with pleasure. And it was only the beginning.

Lexa's tongue met her wife's clit softly at first, exploring the blonde's reactions with the tip until she found the right spot. Clarke was openly moaning, hands scratching the wooden table as the Commander's tongue circled her clit multiple times. When she covered it with her whole mouth and sucked, the blonde shouted, consumed by pleasure.

The tongue returned a second later, now exploring Clarke's entrance. Lexa stuck it out to the limit and pushed it inside Clarke as far as she could, repeating the movement several times, listening to the blonde coming undone. She then resumed the circling movements around the clit and brought a finger into the mix, penetrating Clarke with two fingers at once.

Sensing the orgasm approach, the blonde gripped everything on her reach: maps, miniatures of soldiers, mini weapons, little houses, plans of attack, whatever, she just didn't care: she had to come now.

Lexa flicked her tongue with more pressure now, increasing the rhythm as she fucked Clarke harder with her fingers. The girl rode her hand fast, matching the penetration movement with her hips' and soon Lexa felt Clarke's walls clenching around her fingers. With a blurred vision the blonde stole a last glance of Lexa's head stuck in the middle of her legs and gave herself in to the feeling of completely relaxation her body was immersed on.

When Clarke recovered from her climax, she sat down on the table and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to cover up the mess it must've been. Lexa was already buttoning her pants and she threw Clarke's on the table so the girl could do the same.

"Fine", said the Commander out of the blue. "I concede you an audience with my council in one hour. You can bring three of yours."

And without another word, she finished putting on her coat and disappeared through the back door.


	13. Have a little faith in me

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 13**

**Have a little faith in me**

"Why can't she just decide already? The final say isn't hers anyway?"

Abby was very anxious when her daughter returned to the city gates to give the group some news about the audience. The Chancellor didn't understood why Lexa was stalling to give their offer of help a yes or a no since she had always decided all kinds of matters by herself.

"I didn't even knew they had a council", questioned the doctor.

"The council is formed by Heda and three other generals", explained Lincoln. "One is chosen by the Commander and the other two are elected by the people of Polis. They deliberate on every matter affecting the city by a vote of the four members. The final decision is Heda's, but if the three generals disagree with her they have a veto power."

"That's not how it worked back in Tondc", said Clarke.

"In times of war the council is dissolved and all powers go to Heda alone. The generals can still give opinions, but she is the one deciding everything, for in combat everything has to be done quickly."

Clarke and the others were surprised by that information. The Grounders were not a civilization very likely to have any sort of democracy on their government, but everything the Sky People knew about them was based on extreme conditions during times of war.

_Polis will change the way you think about us._

This information also made Clarke a little worried because she didn't know what to expect from this council. If it was just Lexa, the convincing process would be far more easy, as recent history just proved.

"Do you know who is in this council, Lincoln?"

"Before we left to Tondc, it was formed by Gustus, Indra and Quint."

"Great", said Clarke feeling a little hopeless. "Good news is that we knew them, bad news is that they hated our guts."

"And now two of them are dead", added Octavia.

"Indra must still be on the council because she has been Heda's chosen since she took command. These two other seats must have been already occupied after the army returned home."

"Indra will never let us in", added Octavia, glancing at Lincoln with regret on her eyes. "We were banished."

"Well, we didn't come all the way here to give up in front of the city doors, right?" Bellamy finally spoke, joining the conversation to hurry them up. "We don't have much time. Clarke, I'm going with you. I really don't trust them; you might need some backup in case things get ugly."

"I appreciate the concern, but I don't think they'll allow you to bring guns to a council meeting", stated Clarke. "And even if you did, we will be inside their Capitol, surrounded by thousands of Grounders."

"I would like to go anyway."

"Fine", she agreed and looked at the rest of her team, thinking about whom to choose next.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind", said Abby piercing her daughter with her eyes. "I'm definitely going."

Clarke nodded in silence, not sure if this was the best idea, but Abby was resolute.

"Lincoln, I think you should come too. I know you have history with them, but you're also the only one of us who knows the traditions of Polis. You could help if the discussion turns against us."

Without saying anything, Lincoln nodded and marched towards the giant doors, followed by Bellamy, Abby and Clarke.

OOOOOO

The throne room now was almost at full capacity. When Clarke and her team reached the place they could barely walk between the citizens, who were crowding the entrance and the entire room, waiting to see what the council would decide about their fates.

Lexa was sitting on the throne, regal as ever, and by her right side was Indra, clearly unhappy by the presence of such inconvenient visitors. By the Commander's left side were a middle-aged man that had a face covered by battle scars and a young woman with long red hair who must be about Lexa and Clarke's age.

"Come forward, Sky People", greeted Lexa as she saw the group entering the room. "May this audience begin right now. Make your offer."

Clarke took a step on the throne's direction, locking her eyes with Lexa's, finding no sign of emotion there. The girl was fully back on her Commander mode, like if nothing had happened between them a little over an hour ago, on that very same room, against that wall and on that table on the corner. Clarke thought she might as well do the same and get onto her leader self so she could get this over with and save some lives.

"We came here to offer our help on treating this disease that has been killing your people. There are twenty of mine waiting outside the city gates with medication and the knowledge to do so, just waiting for you to let them in. We know this sickness and we are capable of saving those who are dying."

As Clarke spoke, a murmur could be heard around the room. Some of the Grounders who could speak English were translating her speech to those who didn't understand the language so everyone knew what was happening.

"And how did you know we have it?" Indra was the first to speak after Clarke was done, her tone irritated as ever. "Have you been spying on us?"

"A citizen of Polis rode to our camp to ask for help."

The noise around the room was a little louder. Some people let out a few words of complaint, since it was not common for Grounders to ask for help; others were skeptical about Clarke's words, still believing the Sky People had spies inside Polis.

"Then this person does not deserve to be one of us. We don't ask for help." With that Indra retreated, giving place for the two other generals to speak. The first one to come forward was the man.

"In almost one hundred years of existence, never have a person from outside our clans have been allowed inside these walls. The presence of the Sky People here, even if it's just for a few days, could be very harmful for us. They could use the information to conceive a plan and attack us to take over the city."

"Then bring all the sick to one place and let us treat them there", persisted Clarke, sensing the people inside the room turning against their case. "We don't need to walk around the city."

The man felt silent, still looking a little doubtful about the visitor's real intensions, but he let the third general begin her questioning. She was a little nicer, even though deadly serious, but something about her eyes told Clarke that she didn't want to slice any throats, at least not for now. She seemed a little more reserved, more thoughtful, as if she was trying to be as fair as possible on this matter. Just like Lexa.

"Clarke of the Sky People, you must understand that for us it's very unlikely to see an offer without a counterpart. Why are you being so kind, expecting nothing in return?"

Clarke glanced quickly at Lexa, who looked as stoic as ever, but she thought she saw a little encouragement nod coming from the Commander.

"When we needed to save our people in Mt. Weather your Commander trusted us enough to make an alliance and go into battle together, even though we had killed many of her people just a few weeks before. The Grounders agreed on fighting on our side and without their army I doubt we could have made it to the enemy's door."

"And yet we got our people and left yours there to die", continued the general. "We broke the alliance."

"It was a tactical decision. As a leader, I can relate to that." Lexa's eyes softened a little when she met Clarke's again. Was it forgiveness that she was sensing on the blonde's words? "Every single Mt. Weather inhabitant had to die so we could save our people, but that was not your Commander's decision – it was mine."

Another murmur gained life and echoed around the room. News had traveled about the massacre on the mountain and they've known for a few days that their enemies were dead, but hearing from Clarke's mouth was the final confirmation. Lexa just held her chin high, looking around to check on her people's reactions, and raised her hands so they could become silent again.

Clarke resumed her speech.

"Now that Mt. Weather has fallen we don't need to pick a new enemy. The Sky People just seek to live in peace with the Grounders and stop this cycle of revenge, paying blood with more blood. We are here because this is our chance to start over: we can save lives instead of taking them."

Before the voices started to rise around the room again Lexa got up from her throne, indicating that it was time for a final say. She and the generals would now give their votes.

"Let's make our decision." The Commander looked around the room and saw anxious eyes studying her. The people from Polis were a little less suspicious than the soldiers usually were, but it was really new for them to have foreigners around the city. The generals were right to doubt the Sky People's intentions, since they didn't know them very well. Lexa, on the other hand, had no confusion inside her mind and her heart: she trusted Clarke. And even though it wasn't usual for a Grounder to accept help, she knew her people would die just because they were too proud to confess their weakness. Just like Clarke, she was also tired of seeing blood being shed, especially from those innocent people who lived peacefully in Polis and it was her responsibility to keep them alive.

"I accept the Sky People's offer."

The decision was received with mixed reactions from the crowd. Some shook their heads in disapproval, some looked relieved, but no one dared to say a word. I was not their place to question Heda's vote.

"Indra, what is your say?"

"I vote against it."

Indra glared at Clarke and her friends, clearly not satisfied with their presence. She never had. And letting her people be saved by their medicines and their favors was not something she agreed on. They had survived many diseases before the Sky People arrived and they would survive this one as well without their assistance.

"Antonius, what is your say?"

"I still can't believe their intentions are as selfless as the girl sells them", said the middle aged general. "Our city has been standing all these years mostly because we don't let outsiders in. I don't think it's wise to do so now; we'll find another way to cure our sick. I vote against their stay."

Lexa nodded and looked at the red-haired general, which was her last hope. If she casted a vote against the Sky People Lexa's say wouldn't have any value on this matter. But the girl was much like her and seemed to be thinking hard on her decision, listening carefully to every word of her colleagues.

"Misha, what is your say?"

"I personally find the Sky People worth of our trust", she started, and Clarke let out a breath she had been holding since the generals begin to speak. "They were loyal and fought bravely by our side during the war. However, I can't make this decision based on my personal opinion. What Antonius and Indra have spoken is true; we can't just let foreigners inside our walls at the first sign of disease, when we are most vulnerable. They have been living inside debris fallen from the sky for weeks, so sooner or later they will have to find a definitive place to stay because they have no home on our land. This city could be that place. Even if their intentions are good now, human greed is a dangerous thing. It can grow on the kindest man's heart when all he once had was taken from him. That's why I vote against their stay."

As the people inside the room started to make some noises again, Lexa tried her best to not let her heart sink facing this decision. She was a Commander and this is how things were done in the city. The generals have spoken and they represent the majority – therefore, the people have spoken. And they have the final say.

Clarke looked very disappointed, which broke a little the Commander's heart. But before she could say anything, Bellamy approached the blonde and put his hand around her waist, speaking something on her ear. She just nodded and didn't move, leaning into his touch. This little display caused anger and jealousy to take Lexa's body, which gave her the final strength to get the Commander back on and send the Sky People home once and for all.

"The council has spoken. The Sky People must leave Polis now and never return. Any attempts on entering the city will be considered an act of war."

Clarke looked at Lexa with a frown as she spoke those harsh words, and then she saw the dangerous glow on the Commander's eyes. It took only a second for her to understand – when she caught the quick flick of green orbs landing on Bellamy's arm around her waist it was all very clear.

_You worry about him more._

The blonde just broke the stare between her and the Commander with disappointment. She avoided her mother's eyes as well and just headed towards the door, walking under the gaze of hundreds of citizens who would probably die from the flu until their bodies finally find a way to fight it without any medicine.

Now that it was all over Lexa started to have an internal conflict as she watched Clarke leave without saying anything. She wanted to follow the blonde and ask her to stay. Even if the rest of the Sky People couldn't stay, she still had the right to live in Polis as Heda's wife. But it was obvious that Clarke had no intention of staying in the Capitol, specially knowing that her people was considered an enemy to the city and was not at all welcome there. Lexa still wanted to go after her, just so she could say goodbye once again. The first time she said _may we meet again_ it had worked; maybe if she did it again it would give them a chance.

Or maybe she just wasn't strong enough to let the girl go without feeling soft lips against hers one last time.

When she took a step forward Indra gave her a warning look, but didn't make any attempt to stop her Commander. Lexa just stared at the general in silence, explaining without words what Indra already knew. She resumed her walk towards the doors with resolute steps, ignoring all the comments of the people watching her leave the throne, fighting deeply the will of running to get to Clarke faster.

But she didn't have to, because Clarke was standing just outside the throne room, as if she was glued to the ground like one of the marble columns outside the building.

In front of them there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of citizens spread through the woods and the path that joined the building to the city center, all bowing their heads and offering all sorts of objects: handmade weapons, vessels, bowls, horse saddles, little jars containing war paint, medicine, some kinds of soaps and essences, fruits, bread, nuts, and several more items that they produced on a daily basis. It was all they've got.

"What is that", spoke a dumbfounded Clarke as she sensed the Commander's presence by her side.

"It's an offer. The things they produce and exchange for other stuff they need", she answered looking proudly at her people. "They are hiring you to heal them."

OOOOOO

_The title of this chapter is the name of a song by John Hiatt, "Have a Little Faith In Me"._


	14. Once upon a dream

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 14**

**Once upon a dream**

After the offering organized by the people of Polis it was almost impossible to keep them from getting treatment from the visitors. Even though the government's official position was to not allow the Sky People anywhere near Polis, they had to reach a common ground with those who were seeking help to cure the flu. So it was finally decided that no one of the outsiders – except for Clarke – would be allowed inside Polis, as previously agreed between the generals and therefore making sure the city's safety was preserved. However, the threat to kill them as enemies just because they were around the city was retreated, and an aid camp was settled just outside the walls.

Those who were unaffected or already cured from the flu would volunteer bringing the sick back and forth from the camp for treatment. They also helped the Sky People by getting them more natural ingredients for the medicines, fresh water, clean bedrolls and even food for both patients and doctors. The whole system was organized by Aaron, the man whose wife Clarke helped when she first came to Polis. He was sort of a leader among the artisans of the city, who were responsible for making tableware, baskets, pans an other articles made of clay, metal or rattan to sell in the city in exchange for other goods they need. Polis had a few of those leaders who were responsible for the other workers, making sure everyone was getting their share and no one was damaging the other's sells.

Most of them seemed to agree with Aaron's trust on the outsiders after he told them about the way Clarke cured his pregnant wife earlier that morning. They knew little or nothing about the so-called Sky People, just from the tales the warriors told around the fire and on the streets of the marketplace. For the soldiers, they were scum, weak and vulnerable and only still alive because they had machines that could spit ten arrows in one second. But for those who had never left the walls of Polis and heard the mysterious stories about the people who fell from the Sky it became sort of a myth, an almost divine tale. When they came to the city offering the cure to this plague that was killing everyone it could only mean that they were their salvation.

The first nigh in the camp was very busy for Abby and her team. As soon as the beds were settled there was a line formed in front of the first tent. They spent the whole night awake, taking shifts to be able to treat everyone, but even with this plan almost no one got more than an hour of sleep. They clearly underestimated the number of people affected by the flu and maybe more volunteers would be needed from Camp Jaha.

Morning came by and the work didn't stop. Some people unfortunately didn't make it, soon removed by their families or friends to receive a proper funeral inside Polis, but most of them were reacting well to the medicine and proving to have a strong constitution. Abby looked hopeful; maybe in two weeks they could be completely rid of the virus on its most dangerous form.

For five whole days they repeated this routine of sleeping in turns, applying shots, giving water, cleaning bedrolls and receiving new patients. The tents were filed to their limits, but luckily the first patients were able to leave after the third day, already healthy enough to come back to the city. Clarke didn't leave the camp for a second, helping as much as she could, even though she knew her presence inside Polis was not unwelcome.

On the raise of the sixth day she finally saw Lexa again.

As she was tending a few patients, now in a much more empty tent, three huge warriors entered the place and everyone stared at them in silence, worrying that they would shut the whole thing down. Clarke took a few steps towards them, reaching for the gun on her belt.

"What do you want?"

"It's okay, Clarke", said the Commander as she entered the room, looking worried and like she hadn't slept the whole night. "I come in peace."

Behind Lexa was Misha, the red headed general who also voted against them on the council. She looked around the tent, absorbing every detail about it, clearly looking upset for the people lying on the beds. Maybe feeling a little regret for not allowing the Sky People to enter the city,

And then entered two more soldiers, each carrying one end of a stretcher where Indra laid almost lifeless.

"She's been sick for almost four days now", explained Lexa, trying to conceal the worry on her voice. "She didn't want to come here, but it doesn't get any better. Can you heal her?"

Clarke quickly showed an empty bed where they could put Indra. The general was not unconscious, but very weak, and started to mumble some words of complaint when she realized where she was. The blonde examined her anyway, measuring her pulse and heartbeat.

"Harper, go get my mother", and as soon as she finished talking the young girl disappeared from the tent, running after Abby, who had just started her turn of sleep.

"Her heartbeat is very slow", explained Clarke glaring at Lexa. "You shouldn't have waited so long. Now it might be too late."

"I was respecting her will. I know the last thing she wanted was to be treated by the Sky People, but it is also not fit for a warrior like Indra to die from a pest that came from space", retorted the Commander clenching her jaw. "Her fight is not over yet."

"We'll see about that."

Abby rushed inside the tent and seemed surprised by their unlikely visitors, but hurried to Indra's side right away. She quickly mixed some medicine inside a syringe and applied the medication inside the general's vein, proceeding to mount a bag with some IV therapy by her bedside. Indra just let her head fall and gave in to the tiredness, finally sleeping.

"She is really ill", said the doctor, plunging the needle inside a strong arm again, this time letting it inside so the serum could enter Indra's body. "But she is also one of the strongest people I've ever seen. Let's wait for the medicine to work and hope for the best."

Lexa gave an order in Trigedasleng and the two men who were carrying the stretcher stood right beside Indra's bed, one on each side, clearly guarding the general while she slept. Abby checked the vitals one more time and moved along to the next bed, not at all minding the small army inside her make-shift hospital, checking on the other patients. Clarke was about to do the same when she felt a soft hand on her arm, looking up to meet the Commander's green eyes.

"Can you come with me to the city? Just for a couple of hours?"

Clarke looked around, seeing dozens of beds that still had patients on and trying to avoid her mother's suspicious stare.

"There are still many people here needing care. We can't afford to lose a set of hands."

"I can stay in your place while you're out", offered Misha. She genuinely seemed touched by what was happening there, out their city and their control. "I used to be a healer's apprentice, it won't be hard for me to follow your mother's steps."

"Why are you doing this now?" Clarke was still a little offended by the general, since it was because of her vote that they lost the cause. "You were the one who didn't let us in."

"I was only one vote among four others", she justified. "But yes, I do regret my choice. I was elected by the people to represent them and I wasn't able to hear their voice. Now this is all I can do."

Clarke immediately felt a little bad for accusing the girl, since she knew the weight of a decision when you were speaking for many. Sometimes you just have to do things that you regret. It wasn't her place to judge, especially after all she had done.

The blonde nodded and finally made eye contact with her mother, who was clearly not pleased with the deal. She just waved to the doctor and left the tent behind Lexa and her guards.

OOOOOO

The group crossed the city gates and walked in silence through the narrow streets. People bowed slightly at the sight of Lexa and some of them looked really excited to see Clarke, waving and smiling at her. The girl waved back, glad to see familiar faces from the camp now healthy and resuming their lives in town. The Commander didn't miss those exchanges and fought back a smile, settling on just looking relaxed as the strolled around with her wife through Polis on a beautiful sunny morning.

Lexa gave her guards some orders and they stopped following the duo, disappearing around the houses and fallen buildings. When they reached the ancient park on the way to the throne room, Lexa stopped walking and turned to face her companion.

"I want to thank you for what you have done, Clarke. You didn't have to accept their plead, you could just have left."

"I came here with a goal, Commander, and I will only leave when it's done."

"Nonetheless, it wasn't your obligation."

"It's not because their generals have hearts made of stones that the good people of Polis deserve to die."

The accusation was real, but Clarke delivered it with a hint of a smirk. It was almost playful.

Lexa let out a contained smile and took Clarke's hands, staring at the blonde with the softest eyes she had ever seen. It was the first time she saw the Commander like this, so carefree, so willing to let her walls down.

"In order to thank you properly I would like to show you the city. Don't worry, it won't take long. I just think you'll really like it."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

The Commander frowned, looking a little confused. "I'm sorry, what is a date?"

Clarke just smiled broadly and gave her hands a quick squeeze.

"Nothing. Let's go, I really need to return to camp soon. Plus, my mother will probably invade the city with an army to kill you if I don't get back in two hours."

"That would probably make our plans of peace a little harder to achieve."

OOOOOO

They walked around the trees in silence for a few minutes, both deeply lost in thought, maybe even afraid that words would be able to break that fragile moment of peace. It was weird for them to let aside their responsibilities and worries and _just be. _It felt almost like a crime. But if it was, at least they were committing it together.

As soon as the park area ended they reached a part of the city that Clarke had never seen before – the harbor. It was breathtaking. The girl had come across some rivers and pounds and even waterfalls that made her feel like if life was being poured inside her body, but nothing was this huge, this magnificent. Around the water there were several buildings, some still as tall as they were before the bombings, with twenty, maybe even thirty floors. Right beneath them, looking oppressively small under the ruins of a big city, stood several wooden houses of the fishermen who lived near the river. In front of the houses was a long deck made of woods and some concrete that probably was already there when the Grounders took the city, serving as a harbor to the dozens of small boats that right now were navigating through the clear waters, some so far away that looked like small back dots on a giant blue canvas.

"That's… amazing", said Clarke after taking a few minutes to absorb the whole sight before her. "I've never seen anything like this."

Lexa gave a last proud look to the river and the hundreds of workers who were bringing the city their next meals and turned to face Clarke. The mesmerized look on the girl's face melted her heart a little and, before she could think twice, she put a hand on the blonde's face and slowly turned it away from the view so they could face each other.

And as soon as their eyes connected Clarke knew what was about to happen, for she had seen that sparkle on green eyes twice before. However, before their lips could actually touch, a group of small children came running through the harbor, almost knocking them out of balance. They looked at each other and laughed openly, probably for the first time since they've met.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and leaded her towards the building where the children ran into. It was bigger than the other houses, but also simplistic, made of wood and debris like the other houses in the city. When they came inside the children got hysterical, pointing and saying "Heda! Heda!". There were two grown-ups among them and they looked quite embarrassed, immediately trying to quiet down the children after they politely bowed to their Commander.

"This is where the children stay while their parents are out in the river", explained Lexa. "They learn here the ways of our people and lessons about fishing, which will be their job when they grow up."

Clarke smiled at a little boy who ran into her and started to play with the fabric of her jeans, something he had never seen before. She ran her fingers through his hair, messing it a little bit. "What if they don't want to be fishermen?"

Lexa said something in Trigedasleng to the teachers and they looked more relaxed, so she turned back to face Clarke. "That's not usual. Our jobs are passed from one generation to the next."

Before Clarke could argue, Lexa ran playfully after the children, making them all scatter around the room shouting cheerfully. She grabbed one of them, a little girl who was not older than three, and raised her by her ankle. She looked at the Commander upside down, giggling a lot, until the woman turned her around and gently put her back on the ground.

"Let's go", she announced to Clarke, following the teachers. "You can't come here and leave without learning something. It's the rule."

And before she knew what was happening, Clarke was inside a boat, nested between Lexa and two five-year olds. One of them was really enthusiastic, speaking to her like if he was telling the blonde his whole life in Trigedasleng, and she just kept looking at him interested and letting out some "oohs" and "aaahs" as if she was able to understand everything.

They reached a point of the river that was deep enough for the boat to stop and the teachers stood and gave some commands to the children, who quickly began getting everything ready for fishing. Clarke's new best friend showed her the fishing net and started to teach how to throw it in the water. When he was done speaking, he gave it to Clarke.

The girl looked puzzled by the instrument and looked at Lexa for help, but the Commander was just muffling a laugh. Sensing that she would get no help from her wife, Clarke decided to just give it a go and did her best at imitating the children, throwing the net as far as she could without falling from the boat.

A few moments later, when everyone started to pull the nets back, she retrieved hers as well. Much to her surprise, the net was considerably full, scattering fish through the boat. The little boy shouted some cheerful words, followed by his colleagues, who were jumping up and down on the rocking boat, making them shift dangerously towards the water.

"You're a natural", said a voice very close to the blonde's ear, causing a shiver to run through her entire body.

When she turned around the Commander leaned in softly, much like their first kiss, just seeking some contact beneath the touch of two bodies in need. She wanted more - she actually wanted to _feel_. This love was her weakness and she was embracing it because what really felt like weakness was to not have Clarke around, to not be able to hold her and kiss her and share with her the weight of her shoulders and the darkness and light of her soul. Clarke would accept all that because she had seen it all, and even though everything seemed so out of place she was there kissing Lexa in a fishermen's boat, surrounded by happy Grounder children as the Commander once had dared to dream they would be.


	15. Two paper airplanes flying

**Warning: The following chapter contains sex between two women.**

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 15**

**Two paper airplanes flying**

"If you want to get this right, don't apply such pressure. Your fingers must be loose."

Clarke concentrated as hard as she could on the target in front of her, marked with some red paint on a large trunk. She narrowed her eyes, trying her best to calculate the trajectory her knife would need to travel to reach its destination, and threw the weapon in one swift motion.

If missed the whole tree by a few feet.

"Are we even aiming at the same trunk?"

When Clarke turned to glare at her teacher's mockery, the Commander was smirking and it was just impossible to get mad at her. She took another knife from her belt and simply threw it, barely looking at the target, getting it pierced right in the bull's eye.

"Why do you have to make it look so easy? I feel like an idiot", complained Clarke, crossing her arms. Of course she wasn't actually sad, but this was a fair part of their banter.

After the episode in the harbor, Lexa and Clarke met every single day, even if just for a few hours. Misha would always escort her Commander to the Sky People's camp and offer her help to Abby while Clarke was out. The doctor didn't like it very much the second time it happened, sensing it would be a recurrent thing, but there wasn't much she could do. In fact, Misha was actually helpful, and Clarke always returned from these getaways looking more relaxed and cheerful. Her daughter deserved some happy times after all she'd been through.

As the infected inhabitants of Polis began to cure and the disease stopped spreading at such alarming speed the camp became calmer. The volunteers were able to sleep an entire night without many interruptions, except for the change of turns to check on the patients still receiving treatment, but by the looks of it they would be leaving very soon. Since her presence wasn't so required there anymore, Clarke was spending more time with Lexa, letting the Commander show her every single detail of the city.

After watching an aiming competition between some of the soldiers at Polis' main square Clarke asked Lexa to learn more about Grounder fighting techniques. The brunette thought it was a good idea, since it was wise to give Clarke something to protect herself better. Trouble always seemed to find a way to reach her.

And so they met outside the town, still near the city walls, but already inside the forest on the foot of the mountain that surrounded Polis. Clarke wanted to begin her training with a bow, but Lexa thought knives were safer. The blonde wasn't so sure about that.

"You're thinking too much", said Lexa while retrieving the knife that had just hit the trunk. "This is not war strategy, Clarke, it's just basic combat. Let your instincts guide you."

She gave the knife to her student and took a step away, not wanting to be anywhere near the next shot. Clarke looked at her with disapproval, clearly noticing the move, but tried to free her mind of any thoughts right away. She closed her eyes briefly, swinging her hand slowly, and when she opened them she threw the knife right into the trunk.

Not anywhere near the target, but at least she hit the right tree this time.

"See, it's simple", complimented Lexa, retrieving the knife once again. "If this was an enemy you would have hit a leg. That's a start."

"Well, thank you", she answered mockingly. "I didn't know we were practicing to kill here."

"The Treekru always aims to kill, Clarke."

They felt in silence for a moment, feeling the heaviness of the Commander's phrase.

_You think our ways are harsh._

Living among the good people of Polis, the innocent civilians, she almost forgot how the Grounder soldiers were trained.

Trying to ease the tension a little, Lexa got closer to Clarke, giving her the knife one more time.

"This time let's work on your posture. Hold the knife near your head."

Clarke did as she said and then Lexa positioned herself just behind the blonde, a little too closer than what seemed appropriate for a teacher. She put one hand on Clarke's waist and the other on her raised arm, speaking in a low tone on her left ear.

"Make sure your back is still and don't move your hand. It's the arm that goes back and forth, giving the knife more stability."

Sensing the Commander's body pressed so close to hers, Clarke couldn't help but smile a little, turning her head to face green eyes.

"That's why you agreed so fast to teach me. So you could take advantage."

Lexa didn't look embarrassed at all, even though she was caught in the act.

"It would only be taking advantage if you were unwilling."

"And who says I am willing?"

"I don't see you moving very much."

Clarke flashed a smile, leaning a little closer to the Commander, completely forgetting about the class. She turned around and placed a hand on Lexa's neck, bringing their lips together. Lexa returned the kiss with enthusiasm and circled Clarke's waist with both her hands, slipping her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Noticing how lost the Commander was in their kiss, she pushed the brunette a few steps back, leaning her against a tree.

"Who's taking advantage now?" Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but Clarke didn't care giving an answer. She just lowered her mouth and started attacking an exposed neck with several open-mouthed kisses. The Commander threw her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and fighting back a moan. It was too soon to give in and she didn't want it to be like last time, when she just surrendered to the soft touches without a good fight.

Lexa reached down to find Clarke's hand and took the knife away from her grip, pulling the girl away just a little bit.

"Rule number one of combat: never hold a weapon while you're kissing the enemy. It's dangerous for both of you."

"What if the enemy is really hot?" The blonde shot her a wife a seductive glance as her fingers started unbuttoning her long coat.

"It doesn't matter their body temperature", explained Lexa, a little confused by the expression. She had never heard that before and didn't know what it meant.

"Last time we played with a knife you really enjoyed it, if I recall correctly", added Clarke with a wicked grin.

Lexa shivered at the memory of her and Clarke in the throne room a little over a week ago, when the girl took her knife and cut all the buttons of the her coat open. They haven't had any moments like this ever since.

Before Clarke could finish opening the buttons, this time using only her hands, Lexa held her hands still and gave the knife back to the girl.

"Keep this somewhere safe. You never know when you'll need it."

As soon as Clarke secured the knife inside her pocket, Lexa grabbed her legs and pulled her up, turning them around and slamming Clarke against the trunk.

Clarke was surprised by the change of positions, but that doesn't mean she didn't enjoy it. She circled her legs around the Commander and claimed her mouth again in a heated kiss, burying her fingers inside the brown tresses. Lexa held her tight, hands sprayed around her ass, squeezing it gently as they kissed.

When they broke for air, Lexa used the support from the trunk to free one hand and push Clarke's coat away from her body, receiving a little help from the blonde to get free from the garment. The shirt came next, leaving pale skin exposed to the humid forest air.

Lexa kissed Clarke's chest all the way down to her covered breasts, freeing them using her hand, just pushing down the cups of her bra. Soon there was a hot mouth covering Clarke's left breast and she thought she would come just from these strokes. She missed Lexa's touch so much.

"Put me down", asked Clarke breathlessly, "I want to take my pants off."

Sensing the urgency on the blonde's voice, Lexa did as requested and helped her out of the rest of her clothes, grabbing her legs again and pulling her back to their original position. As they began kissing Lexa was able to feel the heat coming from Clarke's center, touching her belly through the opening of her coat.

The Commander cupped a breast with her free hand, using the other one to support Clarke's weight. She pinched it lightly and caressed the nipple with her thumb, feeling her own arousal increase as she heard Clarke moan and gasp. She replaced her hand with her mouth and let a finger brush the blonde's clit, which made her whimper with pleasure. Lexa slid a finger at Clarke's entrance just to see how ready she was and wasn't disappointed by what she found – Clarke was soaked.

Stroking her wife's clit a little longer just to drive Clarke insane, Lexa felt the elaborated breath on her ear and fingers pushing her hair harder.

"Lexa", she whispered, "I need you now."

Not needing to hear it twice, the Commander slid two fingers inside the blonde, making her let out a long shout of pleasure that echoed around the forest. Luckily they were far enough from any intruder's ears.

Slowly, she began pumping in and out, following the rhythm that Clarke was dictating with her hips. Even though she was getting a little breathless from the effort of holding Clarke and fucking her at the same time, Lexa didn't give any signs of stopping. On the contrary – she actually inserted another finger, picking up the pace as Clarke's body demanded.

The blonde's fingers were pulling so hard at the long tresses that she almost plucked a fistful of hair, but Lexa didn't even flinch. She kept going faster and faster, sweat dripping from her temples, thinking she would come just from the feeling of Clarke's walls clenching around her three long fingers. The Sky girl closed her eyes tight and shouted as the burning sensation exploded inside her body and gave her the strongest climax of her life.

Lexa patiently waited for Clarke to regain her senses, holding the girl tight and planting caring kisses on her face. Clarke soon started to react, smiling a little at the tenderness of the gesture, and in a few minutes her feet were on the ground once again.

The Commander was looking at her with an expression that could only be read as pure adoration. They haven't spoken out loud yet, or even talked about it since that day Clarke confronted Lexa about her feelings and they shared their first kiss, but it was obvious that the Commander loved her. And Clarke was still confused and maybe a little too afraid to admit she might feel the same way, so all she could do right now was making Lexa feel adored, just like she had felt right now.

Slowly, she took a step away from the Commander and sat down on the floor, reaching the place with more grass and less dirt she was able to find. But honestly, right now, she couldn't care less about this. All she wanted was to feel a tanned body pressed against hers once again.

She looked up to the Heda and smiled seductively, very aware that she was completely naked.

"Take your clothes off."

Lexa was a little surprised by the request, but she just smiled a little and began taking of her coat slowly, understanding that Clarke didn't just ask for her to get naked, but she was requesting for a little show. Once the heavy coat was off, Clarke took it and laid it on the ground so she could use it as a hug. Lexa was too focused on darkened blue eyes to care about this.

The next item to reach the floor was her thin shirt, leaving perky breasts and a taut abdomen on display. Clarke unconsciously licked her lips, taking in the sight before her. Lexa slowly reached the buttons of her leather pants and undid them carefully, as Clarke followed every movement with hungry eyes. She pushed down the pants and her undergarments in one single motion, not wanting to waist any more time.

"Come here", demanded Clarke in a raspy voice, and the Commander complied without hesitation.

Their mouths met with passion and need, tongues dancing once again. Hands started exploring naked bodies and they were soon completely tangled on top of Lexa's coat, wanting to feel each other as close as possible. It was gentle, almost loving, like if they wanted to make it last forever.

Clarke turned Lexa around softly, making the girl lay on her on her stomach. Clarke pushed the Commander's thick hair out of the way and began kissing her back from the beginning of her neck to the bottom of her spine, making her melt in shivers. She placed a few soft kisses on each butt cheek, remembering that Lexa had actually slapped her on the first time they had sex. It was nice then, but right now that's not what this was about.

She went back to the brunette's neck and kissed it again before moving her mouth to the side and licking an earlobe. Lexa moaned, eyes closed all this time, totally rendered by Clarke's touches. The blonde turned her away again so they could face each other and kissed her tenderly, tongues exploring mouths slowly, hands caressing everywhere.

Clarke broke the kiss to travel down on Lexa's body, licking one nipple after the other. They were already so hard, so ready. She took one on her mouth and gave it a light bite, proceeding to go down. When she reached Lexa's thighs, she placed a kiss on each and then dove inside the Commander's center, eager to now what she tasted like.

Lexa gasped when she felt Clarke's tongue against her clit, stroking softly and exploring. Clarke kept moving against the bud while she held Lexa's legs around her head, caressing her thighs in sync with her movements down there. She tasted the arousal quickly invading her mouth, sensing that Lexa wasn't going to last long.

Clarke started to flick her tongue faster and Lexa pushed the blonde's head down, urging her to get closer, to go harder, to taste her fully. Clarke did all those things and soon the Commander was shivering underneath her.

"Clarke! Oh, Clarke!"

As she yelled her name loudly, Clarke thought she had never seen something so sexy in her entire life. Lexa came undone in waves, one after the other, all of them carrying the blonde's name. Clarke kept stroking slowly until Lexa was done riding her orgasm and lay down next to her wife, cuddling her from behind.

Lexa turned her head around so she could stare at Clarke's eyes and when green met blue it was like when the Sky met the Ground for the first time.

OOOOOO

_The title of this chapter is an excerpt from "Out of the Woods" by Taylor Swift._


	16. Like we stood a chance

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 16**

**Like we stood a chance**

Six days had passed since Clarke and Lexa started seeing each other on a regular basis and almost two weeks since the Sky People arrived in Polis to treat the flu. Clarke now not only spent most of the days with the Commander but also a few nights as well.

Abby was not pleased by her daughter's behavior. It was always the same: Lexa would come over, check on the patients and invite Clarke to do something typical of Polis – climbing the ruins of a tall building, watching a game of ball played by the young workers at the market, listening to a concert by the local musicians, eating a freshly-caught animal prepared by the finest cooks of the town. And Clarke would always say yes, leaving for several hours, sometimes only returning the next day with no explanation.

But Abby didn't need one, for she knew exactly what was going on. So when Lexa came by as usual, saying a few words of encouragement to the twelve last patients that still were receiving medicine under Abby's watch, the doctor didn't fail to catch the exchange between her daughter and the Commander – the hidden touches, the shy smiles, the glow on their eyes as they looked at each other. And for the first time since they were reunited Abby saw her child as a teenager, not as a grown up leader who made decisions about going to war and killing hundreds of innocents. She looked like a simple seventeen year-old girl who was in love.

"Would join me for dinner?" The Commander asked hopefully once she was done greeting her people. "Today is a celebration day in Polis because of the full moon. There will be festivities and good food."

But before Clarke could answer for herself, her mother intruded the conversation without ceremony.

"Clarke", started Abby, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Both women looked at Abby with surprised expressions. It was the first time she had said anything about their getaways.

"It's a Grounder tradition. I don't think you belong there."

Before Clarke could say anything Lexa raised her voice. "Clarke is my wife. She is welcome wherever I'm welcome."

"And if you two weren't married she wouldn't be allowed inside Polis, like the rest of us? You would take her to nice strolls hidden in the forest so no one would be able to see that you were with a Sky person?"

Lexa's jaw clenched at the accusation, probably because, deep down, she knew it was true. If she and Clarke were just _dating_, as the blonde said once, things would be quite different. Being married made all the difference and facilitated things. The Commander honestly didn't know what she would do if she and Clarke were just lovers without any legal bond that allowed them to be together in front of the Grounder's eyes.

"It doesn't matter now", she finally said, feeling Clarke's hand on the small of her back, trying to calm her down. "In fact, Abby, you are invited to join us tonight if you please."

This time it was Abby's turn to get surprised. She did not see that coming. By the looks of her daughter, neither did she.

"I thought we weren't allowed inside."

"You are not, as a group. But you are Clarke's mother and since Clarke is my wife you are bonded to me as well."

Clarke was looking at Lexa with a frown, but what really got her confused was her mother's response to that invitation.

"Fine", said the doctor, heading towards the door. "Let's see what is so special about this city that makes my daughter so cheerful when she comes back everyday."

And she left with a smirk on her face because finally she would be able to keep the Commander's hands away from her daughter, at least for one night.

OOOOOO

What Abby couldn't imagine is that Polis was, in fact, a very nice place. When she went inside two weeks ago for the failed audience she was too worried to pay much attention, but now she was appreciating every detail. The city was lit with several torches and bonfires and decorated with flowers, hugs and fabrics of all colors. People looked at the doctor in gratitude, just like they did with Clarke, some even approaching and shaking her hand. Many soldiers didn't like Lexa's extended invitation not even one bit, especially Indra, who was now fully recovered and back to her usual suspicious self.

"Heda", she said sharply while approaching the Commander. "What is she doing here? We decided to keep them out."

"She is my wife's mother, it's her right to be here as well."

Indra glared at both mother and daughter, clenching her fists in anger. If only Lexa wasn't the Commander she would give the girl a piece of her mind. Instead, she just murmured "I don't like this" and got away from the group before hitting someone.

At the city's central square a huge fire was lit and several tables were set with the best of the food produced by the citizens. Dozens of animals were roasting on the fire as the cooks kept turning them around to eavenly cook the meat. Children ran around the grown-ups playing games while their parents were drinking wine and laughing. Even the stoic soldiers seemed to be having a good time, feasting from the barbecue and drying their cups several times in a row.

When Lexa approached, they all bowed respectfully, even though some of them, just like Indra, didn't approve of the Sky People's presence in Polis. Not even Clarke's. The Commander sat in front of the largest table where her throne had been installed. Clarke took the sit on her right and Abby was just beside her daughter, smiling at the children but still alert for any strange movement towards her and Clarke.

Misha greeted them cheerfully, already enjoying the wine. "Abby, it's nice to see you here! Welcome to Polis."

"Thank you." The doctor had spent some time with the general during Clarke's first absences to be with Lexa, so she had a high opinion of the woman. Misha helped the best way she could and treated her with respect.

She took a chair right beside Indra, who was sitting on Lexa's left side, still looking like she was going to kill a hundred people with her bare hands. Antonius, the third councilmen, was nowhere to be seen.

Aaron, the chief artisan whose wife Clarke had saved days before, appeared in front of the table bowing respectfully at the Heda and her generals, speaking something in Trigedasleng as if he was asking for permission. Lexa granted it, so he came forward and gave Clarke a vessel made of clay and entirely covered with painted figures of warriors fighting with spears and swords. It was beautiful. Clarke just smiled, touched by the gift, and thanked him in his language.

"Mochof, Aaron", then she added, "this is very kind of you."

Aaron took a step back and smiled back, giving space for another artisan to approach. Turns out that he wasn't the only one who wanted to gift Heda's wife. A line formed behind him, each person bringing something of their specialty. Soon Clarke's table was full of all kinds of handicraft goods: clothes made of fur and leather, breads, sweets made with fruits and even freshly caught fish. Some of the gifts were also directed to Abby, who at first didn't want to accept anything, but she soon realized that it wasn't an option and decided to just graciously thank every one of her former patients. The last one in line was Malia, now looking strong as ever.

"Malia! How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Clarke. Thanks to you and your mother." She gave them a large smile which they both returned.

"Traditionally I should give you some kind of weapon since I'm a soldier, but I don't think that suits you very well."

Clarke just stared at the girl feeling a little guilty. Malia seemed to know absolutely nothing about what she had done and how many people she had killed. All she knew was that Clarke came to Polis at her request to save her people expecting nothing in return.

"I also have no ability in general crafts, so I made you this", she raised her hands and they were holding a simple crown made of white flowers that grew in the forest just outside the city. Clarke remembered them from the day she and Lexa went there to train… and do other things. "It's not as beautiful as the gifts the artisans gave you, but I just had to give you something."

Clarke felt her eyes get a little teary and tried to hold back the emotion since all generals, soldiers and Lexa were watching her close. She needed to maintain her tough look, after all.

"Thank you, Malia. It's really beautiful."

Malia approached the table smiling broadly and put the crown on Clarke's head. She then bowed again and left to join the other soldiers, who clearly didn't approve her actions. She was too soft to be a warrior, yet that was what she was born to be.

Lexa caught Clarke's attention by putting a lock of golden hair behind her ear. She looked pleased by the display of affection from her people.

"You look stunning, Clarke."

They were lost on each other's stares for a few moments until the music got louder and a wild dance began around the fire, making all eyes leave the couple and land on the artists on the center of the square.

Clarke turned around to talk with her mother and Indra used this moment to demand her Commander's attention in a not very friendly way.

"You should be careful about your wife, Heda."

"And why is that, Indra?" Lexa just took a sip of her wine, eyes not leaving the dancers in front of her, not caring very much about her general's words. Indra seemed to always be against the Sky People, always thinking they were plotting something against the Grounders and yet it was them who turned their backs at their allies at a time of need.

"Your people like her too much. It's not safe."

"Would rather that they hated her?"

"I would prefer she wasn't here at all, with all due respect. The alliance is over, there's no need for her to be here."

"She's here because she is my wife. Don't you think that's reason enough?"

"Heda, don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. She is becoming a hero among your people. They don't know anything about the Sky People; they think they are sent from the skies to save us all."

"I honestly don't see why that is so threatening."

"There have been companions that killed Commanders before so they could take the power. When you die, half your soul will be inside the Sky girl's body, giving her the right to be our Commander until she is dead too."

Lexa put her wine down, piercing the general with her intense green eyes. "Are you implying that my wife is plotting to kill me so she can take command?"

"I'm just saying it has happened before. And she sure is popular around here. I don't think the people of Polis would oppose having her as their Heda."

"_Shof op_, Indra. That's enough. I trust my wife and that's all you need to know. Clarke would never want to take Polis, she doesn't want to be a commander."

Indra finished her glass of wine and stood up, giving Lexa a final warning glance.

"Not everyone is as found of her as you are, Heda. Just be careful."

She motioned with her head to the left side of the table where a few soldiers were glaring at Clarke and Abby, exchanging some whispers from time to time with very serious expressions. Looking around the Commander realized that there were other groups doing the same, not only of soldiers, but some civilians as well. Maybe Indra was right: no popularity ever came without bringing hatred as well.

The music started to faint until it stopped completely and everyone got quiet, waiting for the next attraction of the night. There was no sound in the city except for the crackling of the logs burning in the central square.

Suddenly a boy jumped in front of the fire, startling everyone around him. He was wearing a large tribal mask made of wood, filled with scaring paintings in red and black, simulating the war painting the soldiers used in battle. Clarke didn't flinch, but she did gasp a little at the boy's surprise appearance, earning a chuckle from the Commander.

He began narrating a story very dramatically in Trigedasleng, making wide gestures and mixing some noises with the words. People seemed captivated by the tale he was starting to tell and soon there were several other young actors around the fire, each one wearing a mask that represented a different character.

"They are going to reenact the battle of Mt. Weather", whispered Lexa, explaining to both Clarke and Abby what was about to happen.

The show began with the actors who played the Grounders fighting with some others wearing black masks, the scariest of them all, probably representing the mountain men. It was a long fight, pretty well choreographed for being played by a bunch of kids around ten or twelve. All the Grounders died.

The narrator said a few words about time passing and the Grounders got up, starting another fight, this time with a boy wearing a mask Clarke didn't understood at first. It was free from war paint, completely blue with some white clouds on it. When the boy took out a pretend gun made of debris and metal pieces, she knew exactly who he was. Lexa quickly grabbed her hand in reassurance and she fought the urge to look away, deciding to face her demons.

When the boy playing Finn finished killing everyone, a girl came forward wearing a mask that had Lexa's signature war paint around the eyes, playing the Commander, who just gave a soft laugh as she took a sip of wine. Clarke was about to make fun of Lexa saying that she didn't look scary at all when she saw another girl wearing a mask surrounded by long golden straws and no war paint, just a moon and some stars drawn in the middle. _Clarke of the Sky People_.

Fake Clarke and Lexa talked about something and then the narrator began his speech again. Clarke went to Finn and plunged a knife into his stomach, making him fall on the ground lifeless. Real-life Clarke felt her breath caught on her throat, but before she could immerse on that emotion she felt two hands cover each of hers at the same time. They were Lexa's and her mother's hands. These two women who would always be there for her, no matter what.

Back to the play, Lexa and Clarke got married in a ceremony much more elaborated and romantic than the actual one, which showed that the citizens believed that their marriage happened because of love. Of course it wasn't like that back then, but Clarke understood where they got that idea. They had been walking around Polis holding hands and looking pretty happy with each other's companies for the last few days.

The rest of the story unfolded in front of their eyes bringing back memories that had been buried deep. Nevertheless, their hands remained intertwined, as well as Abby and Clarke's, until the play reached its end and the kids celebrated the return of their people who where kept for so long on Mt. Weather.

Once they were finished, the kids ran to their parents and were received with hugs and words of appreciation. Clarke then noticed for the first time those familiar faces; some of the parents were actually the prisoners Clarke saw leaving the bunker on that fateful night, seconds before she realized Lexa had betrayed her.

And of course the fact that they were reunited with their children made the killing of three hundred people inside the mountain worth it, but it sure eased a little the pain inside Clarke's heart because maybe if they had fought and lost the battle none of these kids would have a parent to hug tonight.

Clarke turned to watch her mother, not sure what to expect from her, but what she saw was sheer realization. Unlike her, Abby didn't have much contact with the Grounders and all her ideas about them were based on the harsh ways of the soldiers. Being here tonight was breaking a lot of preconceived notions she had about them, much like it happened for Clarke when she got to know Lexa better.

Abby simply turned to her daughter and smiled, squeezing her hand tight. Because there was no way to erase what both of them had done in the past but now, sitting on this table, surrounded by people they had just saved expecting nothing in return, it was finally possible to see a brighter future.

OOOOOO

After the festivities were over and the people retreated to their houses with full bellies and a happy mood after dancing and laughing, Abby made her way back to the camp, not saying a word to her daughter when Clarke announced she was staying behind. The doctor just nodded and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, thanking Lexa for the invitation with a discrete smile. It was the closest of an approval Abby would give to her daughter's chosen one right now. But it was a beginning.

Clarke and Lexa were soon asleep, sharing the same bed and tangled together inside the Commander's quarters, on the back of the throne room. Clarke was happy to notice that sleeping with the girl still gave her the same peace it did before – she was sleeping better than she ever did.

Maybe that's why she didn't hear the footsteps approaching and the whisper asking for the Heda.

Lexa was fully awake in a second, hand reaching for her knife. But she soon recognized the person by her bed: it was Misha. Covering herself up in a hurry, Lexa left Clarke behind and entered the throne room. She was met by the entire council waiting for her, all members looking worried. Indra was staring at the strategy table, hand firmly gripping her sword.

"Heda", greeted Antonius, anxiety dripping from his voice. "We have news from the North."

Behind Antonius stood a soldier wearing a large fur coat that was typical of colder climates. He was one of the guards who watched the clans of the North. The Commander had eyes near all the twelve clans to make sure everything was going as accorded.

"Come forward, Carlisle", ordered Lexa. "What have you seen?"

"It's the Ice Nation, Heda. They are coming for you."

OOOOOO

_The title of this chapter is an excerpt from "Out of the Woods" by Taylor Swift._


	17. Fear of the dark

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 17**

**Fear of the Dark**

Clarke stood motionless, sitting down on a blanket inside her tent at Camp Jaha. Even though it had been little less than 24 hours since she saw Lexa for the last time, the events of that night still felt confused inside her head. Everything was fine. She should have known it wouldn't last for too long: that's what their lives were like.

For almost a whole day she had been back to her camp against her will, unable to do anything about it except thinking where Lexa could be right now. She didn't know where she was because she was _at war_. That's something Clarke really thought she wasn't going to see anytime soon, not after all the sacrifices she made to keep her enemies as far as possible. But new enemies always seemed to appear out of thin air, and then Clarke realized that she knew absolutely nothing about that planet where she was living in. Nothing here would ever be like the Ark, a place she could explore completely in one day and meet all of the inhabitants in a lifetime. Here on Earth, all she was able to do was sit still and hope that no one would come to fight them.

And that's exactly what she was doing right now.

24 HOURS AGO

"Clarke, get up", said a hurried voice. "Get up, now!"

Clarke opened her eyes slowly, still a little groggy from the good night of sleep. By the look of the soft sunrays coming from the window it was barely morning. When she realized the Commander wasn't the one waking her up, she shifted on the bedrolls wide awake, covering herself up. Her eyes focused on some red hair and she recognized the intruder.

"Misha? What's going on?"

"We don't have time now; I'll explain on the way. Please get up, we must go."

Since the general never seemed so anxious about anything, Clarke decided to follow her orders and got dressed as quick as possible, letting her gun ready in case anything bad happened. She also noticed that Misha was wearing black war paint around her eyes, which could only be a sign of trouble.

"Follow me."

She opened the back door of the room and checked the surroundings to see if anyone was there. When she confirmed it was clear, the redhead motioned for Clarke to come after her. The left the building carefully, still not understanding what was going on. Was Polis under attack? How was that even possible?

They made the way back to the camp outside the main gates trying the best they could to not be seen. When they got inside the bigger tent there were almost no patients left, just Abby and some other volunteers sleeping on the empty beds.

"Wake up, Sky People!"

They all were startled by Misha's voice. Some got up fast, like Bellamy, who was already pointing his gun at the general.

"What is going on?" He didn't seem to like that intrusion at all.

"You must leave right now. It's no longer safe to stay here."

But that wasn't a good enough explanation for the Sky People.

"We're not going anywhere until you say exactly what is going on", said Clarke, taking the position of leader as she always did so well in times of crisis.

"The Ice Nation is breaking the peace between the twelve clans. They are coming to Polis to take the city and the command", explained Misha in a hurry, looking outside the tent quickly to see if anyone had followed them. "Our guards on the North say that they aren't alone. Some dissidents from the other clans decided to join because they felt threatened by your presence here. They fear that Polis' alliance with the Sky People is prejudicial to our people and soon you will take over the power."

"What?" Clarke couldn't believe this was happening. "But they didn't even allow us inside the city!"

"You were there, Clarke." Misha seemed reluctant to say those words, as if she didn't want to hurt the girl. "News travel fast around our clans. Everyone saw you walking around town with Heda, sitting by her side in feasts, being treated by the citizens as a savior. Your marriage was accepted during times of war, but the fact that it stood even in peace was an affront for some people."

Clarke just stared at the general with her face clear of emotion, but inside her brain there were a million thoughts running fast. How could she be naïve enough to believe she would be accepted by and entire population? That peace could be achieved that easily? And now she was putting the lives of all those who treated her well in danger, for they would have to fight to defend a city that she put in danger. Maybe even the civilians of Polis would have to pay because she enjoyed a week of playing house with Lexa.

Abby noticed that her daughter had become quiet and decided to take the lead. "And why are you trying to protect us?"

"Heda's orders", said Misha. "As soon as she left for the battlefield she asked me to come here and ask you to go. If you leave now you'll be home before the armies even meet."

"She's already gone?" Clarke felt a sting of pain go through her heart, realizing that Lexa had left without saying goodbye.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you, Clarke". Misha took a step closer to the blonde and put an arm on her shoulder. "She just didn't want you to follow her or stay here. It's very dangerous for you to be in the Capitol now. There are people among us who sympathize with the Ice Nation and their xenophobic beliefs."

"She is right, Clarke", said Abby. "We must go. It's not safe for any of us."

"We could stay and help." Clarke didn't want to give up just yet. "We could defend the city gates."

"Clarke", her mother started, approaching the blonde. "We didn't come here for this. This was a mission of volunteers to help curing a disease. Our job here is done now. Even if we stayed it would be an impossible fight; we didn't bring enough guns and provisions."

"Well, I don't care about what you do", started Clarke, heading to the corner of the tent and getting a machine gun. "I'm staying and –"

But she could finish her sentence, Misha put a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth and held her tight until the girl was completely unconscious.

When the general looked up, she saw everyone staring at her dangerously, and several guns were pointed to her chest. Abby ran to her daughter, kneeling next to her on the floor and checking for her vital signs.

"This is just a calming balm. She will be asleep until you reach your camp, then it will be your mission to keep her there. Heda asked me to make sure she went home, no matter what I had to do."

As Misha turned around and left the tent, the Sky People started packing to leave.

PRESENT TIME

Clarke had tried to leave the tent once or twice, but there was always someone guarding the door with a guilty look on the face. She was held prisoner inside her own house, but then again she never really felt home at Camp Jaha. Or anywhere.

The guilt was eating her alive, just like when she returned to this same camp almost three weeks ago after radiating the entire mountain and killing all those innocents in cold blood. All her good deeds had a dark price to pay. She tried to save her people and ended up committing mass murder. She went to Polis to help treating a disease and ended up starting a war. There was just no way to be the good guy on this planet.

_Maybe there are no good guys._

And then there was Lexa, her Lexa, the Commander who was just starting to soften up and let it be. She was so right when she invited Clarke to go to Polis with her all those days ago. She probably was visualizing back then what would be like to live a normal and carefree life with Clarke, just the two of them and the good people of the city, without a single worry in the world. That was the dream.

It should never have come true because now Clarke had something else to mourn over.

The worst thing about this situation was that she was absolutely unable to help the Commander in any way. During the first hours of confinement inside her tent she had come up with a plan to gather an army among the Sky People, the same one who fought side by side with the Grounders in Mt. Weather. She knew exactly the words she would say to inspire them to fight for those who betrayed them a while back. Some of these people were willing to camp outside Polis for two weeks to treat their sick, so why not help them in another time of need? They didn't know only the strength of the Grounders now – they also knew their heart. And it lay with the people from Polis, who would probably be killed trying to defend their city from the invaders.

But then she realized that it would do no good, except creating more problems for the Commander and her army. Lexa was still very powerful and had many allies. The twelve clans would reunite again to fight for her and bring down the Ice Nation. Clarke smiled imagining the pleasure Lexa would feel to pierce a sword through the heart of the people who took Costia's life.

The presence of the Sky People would only make things worse, since they already caused this uprising. If there were so many xenophobes among the Grounders maybe it was best to simply not show up. This could make even more people turn against Lexa, feeling threatened by her tight alliance with the Sky People. She must pretend from now on that the two groups have no bond. She must stay as far away from the Commander as possible.

What broke Clarke's heart was the last question she asked herself – for how long?

24 HOURS AGO

"We begin marching at the first light", announced Lexa. "Let's not give them time to approach the city. We must keep them as far as possible from Polis."

"Heda, look", said Misha pointing at the map on the strategy table. "Carlisle said they would be coming from the Northwest, attacking the city near the river. They could also come in boats to reach our docks."

"A division should stay here to protect the harbor, but I want as many men as possible with us on the front." Lexa looked at her generals and moved a few miniatures to the city gates and docks, but the majority of them near the mountains that surrounded Polis to the West. "Let's attack them from the mountains where we get a better view of the forest and the river."

"If I may suggest, I think it's better to attack from here", interrupted Misha pointing to a green place in the map. "The mountains could give us some height advantage, but the forest is our best chance of winning. It's where we fight best. Plus, hiking the mountain would make us lose some precious time."

Lexa studied her general with attention, considering what she just said. She then nodded and moved the miniatures to the forest. "You spoke wisely, Misha. There is no time left to lose, let's get the army ready."

The three generals left the room and Lexa was alone in the throne room, still studying the strategy table closely. She hoped that peace was finally a part of their lives after so many years of battle, but apparently it was unable to run on Grounder's blood. There just was no other way, not when their motto was _blood must have blood_.

She crossed the room and opened the door to her quarters carefully, trying to not wake up Clarke. The blonde was still sleeping soundly on their bed, looking rested as ever, and Lexa felt her heart contract when she thought about leaving her one more time. There was no other way. The only thing that would keep her hope still intact were the words she once said to Clarke and turned out to be true: _May we meet again_. Maybe they would have a third chance.

Lexa closed the door without further ado and let out a long sight. She couldn't say goodbye because Clarke would not let her go. She knew the girl, she knew that the blonde would want to join her and fight. But on this battle she was the most wanted target, so the Commander could never let her join them without worrying about her every single moment. That was not an emotion for a soldier to take into the battlefield.

So she just decided to not look back, trying to get the war mode working on her brain once again, like she did back on the days when they were forming an alliance and planning to march to Mt. Weather. Before she met Clarke. Before the girl broke down all her walls.

The Commander sank her hands inside a bowl that was laying on the table and brought to her face fingers dripping black paint, which she smeared all over her eyes and face.

PRESENT TIME

"Let me in!"

Clarke stood up quickly and went to the entrance of her tent to check what was going on. She saw Octavia being held by a group of three men, and other five lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Calm down", said Bellamy, reaching over to grab his sister's arm. "Just leave her alone, okay?"

"I want to talk to her!"

"I'm here", announced Clarke calling everyone's attention.

"Clarke, listen to me", pleaded Octavia as she got herself free from the men who were holding her. "You can't just sit there while they attack Polis. We need to help!"

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy was the one asking the question, facing his sister with a confused expression. "Do you seriously want us to go to war for them? After everything they did to us?"

"You're a coward, Bellamy", she accused and then pointed to the others. "All of you are. And you are the biggest one of them all." She finished looking at Clarke, who was taken aback by the accusation.

"What am I supposed to do, Octavia? No one wants to fight for the Grounders."

"Then _convince _them. Aren't you the best at this?" Octavia stared at her deeply. "Aren't you our leader?"

"I will not lead them to their deaths", said Clarke between gritted teeth. "That's not why we did all those things in Mt. Weather. So they could die not there, but out in the woods, pierced by arrows and swords from an army we know nothing about."

"Let's go, O", said Bellamy trying to grab his sister's arm again. The girl just flinched and kept gazing intensely at Clarke.

"You were so brave when that little girl came her asking for your help to cure the disease. You didn't hesitate to do whatever it took to go to Polis and become a hero to them. Don't pretend you did it just because you're a good person; we all know you wanted to save those people to ease the pain for having killing hundreds of innocents!"

"Shut up!" Clarke let out a shout before she realized what she was doing and took a step further, getting dangerously close to Octavia. "You don't know anything about me, Octavia. Stop trying make me feel guilty so I can do as you please."

"I can't believe they let you live in Polis like if you were one of them", she said taking a step towards Clarke, now almost invading her personal space. "You never deserved it. You are nothing like a Grounder."

"So this is what this is all about? You are mad because I got to enter the Capitol and you didn't?"

"I'm mad because you are going to let thousands die so you don't have to take a stand."

"Our soldiers are barely healed from our last fight."

"So are the Grounders. And yet they are ready to fight once again. That's what they do; they are not cowards like you."

Clarke gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, trying to remain as calm as possible. She really didn't want to fight, especially because Octavia would probably hurt her really bad, but also because it was not the wisest thing to do in a moment like that.

"That's enough, both of you", tried Bellamy, eager to see power struggle end soon.

"I know that they are being attacked because of us", continued Octavia, ignoring her brother, "because we went to Polis and now the others think Lexa was harboring foreigners and is not worthy of commanding the Grounders. We did this to them, just as we brought the flu that killed a hundred innocents. The least we could do is fight by their side."

"Then the enemies would only get angrier when they see us", explained Clarke, now a little calmer.

"That's an easy excuse."

"Nothing about this is easy."

Octavia just looked at her with disappointment and nodded. "That's the only thing you said today that makes any sense."

The girl turned around and started to leave, but she waited a second and turned back again, glaring at Clarke one more time.

"If we let the Ice Nation take over Polis, we'll be hunted for the rest of our days. They will come for us next. But if we go to the battlefield and fight by lexa's army we could earn their respect and maybe even join them for good. We could live in the Capitol."

The boys around Octavia looked at her in disbelief. Bellamy just sighted and turned around, not wanting to be part of this discussion anymore. Clarke was the only one who stood still, letting Octavia's words skink in slowly.

Since Clarke showed no reaction to her words Octavia decided to leave again, but before she went away for good she left a last piece of her mind lingering on the air.

"Just so you know, if we were in their place and they were in ours, _she _would never let you go to war alone."


	18. You and me are the same force

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 18**

**You and me are the same force**

The huge army formed by the Tree People and their allies from other clans marched for a few hours through the dense forest just outside Polis. For several miles it was an inhabited place, with nothing but woods and nature. It was possible to listen to the river running not very far to the right, and on their left side the mountains that surrounded the city were watching over them.

When the sun went down and they were faced with darkness the camp was set among the thick trees. They didn't lit many fires to not draw attention from the enemy, who could be anywhere near by now, and all soldiers covered themselves with mud and dry leaves to mingle the best they could with the forest.

They were taking turns to sleep but everyone seemed anxious for battle. That was something usual about the Grounders: they didn't like waiting. If blood must have blood, might as well be right now.

Lexa quietly paced around her tent, considerably small compared to the one she had near Mt. Weather, since there was no space in this forest to mount such big accommodations. Neither they had time for that. She was sitting on the corner, carefully studying the map of the Northwest region, trying to figure out if the Ice Nation could be marching from some other side. They should at least be able to see some sign of them by now.

"Heda, you sent for me?" Indra entered the room and kept her head low, waiting for permission to get closer.

"Yes, Indra. I'm sensing something is wrong with this plan."

The general took a few steps towards the Commander, her face not showing any emotion.

"If the Ice Nation started marching one day before Carlisle got to us we should meet them here by now."

"But we don't know for sure if they left that same night. They could have stopped to gather more soldiers for their army."

"Or maybe they chose a different path to march. We could be going to the wrong way and they'll get to Polis through the south, completely unprotected."

"That would take at least two days. They would have to contour the forest and then climb the mountains up and down."

Lexa got silent for a moment, her gaze locked on the map once again. Indra just sighted, genuinely worried about her Commander.

"Heda, the city walls will hold well, at least until we can return." Since Lexa still didn't say anything, Indra continued. "There's nothing we can do now except waiting. A warrior doesn't worry about things he can't control."

"I'm not a warrior, Indra. I'm a Commander."

"And what is a Commander if not the best warrior among us all?"

Lexa held her general's gaze for a few seconds. She was feeling anxious and preoccupied, two feelings that did not match well with the brink of an important battle. She just couldn't get her mind away from the people of Polis, these innocents who were in danger because of what she had done. Because she wasn't strong enough to get away from Clarke and finish this liaison with the Sky People when it wasn't useful anymore. And now she was conflicted because deep down the two things she wanted the most were to save her people and be with Clarke – two things she could not have at the same time.

"You are different", spoke Indra, studying her Commander with narrowed eyes. This was clearly out of line, but she was now talking with Lexa, the girl behind the mask. "You're letting yourself feel. Just like when Costia was taken."

Lexa finally looked at Indra again, glaring at her. This was a dangerous territory she was entering.

"You've done so well during the past feel years, learning to get rid of your feelings and becoming a good Heda. People look up to you with nothing but respect because they know you'll always put their lives first. And now you're letting all this go away because you couldn't help falling in love with a girl who has brought us nothing but problems and will be the end of our people."

"Enough!" Lexa was up in a minute, hand hovering over her knife's handle. "Get out."

Indra held her stare a little longer, watching green eyes glowing with anger, and left the tent without saying anything else. Lexa was such a good Commander, with the perfect balance between head and heart. She was able to lead armies and kill people without a second thought, but she was also able to understand what the situations required and even bring the clans together. She even was capable of pulling off an alliance with the mysterious Sky People. But if her heart started to weight more on her decisions than her head, the Grounders would be doomed.

OOOOOO

Octavia's words slowly sank inside Clarke's ears, making their way not to her head, but straight to her heart, and in that moment the blonde knew she was screwed. There was no way she could forget that phrase because it was so absolutely true. Lexa always tried to keep her judgment clean from all kinds of emotions, but she did her best to protect Clarke and not endanger her in any way. However, the Commander would never put an entire army at risk just to help her.

But this was so much more than simply coming to the aid of the people they loved. This was about an alliance that once stood between Sky and Ground and was forged in sacrifice and blood and the loss of innocence. Both civilizations were so different and yet so alike: they were the last humans standing, searching for a home in the middle of the apocalypse, doing the best they can not only to survive, but to actually _live_.

_Maybe life should be about more than just surviving_, she had told Lexa once, unconsciously urging the Commander to take a leap of faith and kiss her before they were out of chances.

Clarke paced around her tent and let out a long sight. That day seemed like ages ago, like an old memory that you are not sure if was true or just a realistic dream. She picked up the knife that Lexa had given her that day in the forest and put it inside her pocket, walking outside the tent without a second thought. She had done enough thinking already.

Leaving her people and her choices out of the Grounder's affairs would be probably safer for them all. They would stay on their camp, minding their own business and fortifying their defenses for the day the Ice Nation decided to come after them. That would be surviving.

But gathering an army of volunteers who wanted to help the Grounders and form an alliance once again, maybe reaching for something more than just a connection in times of war, that would be actually living.

OOOOOO

Lexa laid motionless on her bedroll facing the ceiling of her tent, unable to sleep. Indra's words were still hammering inside her head like the beat of a drum, keeping her wide awake throughout the night, even though she need the rest before confronting the Ice Nation.

She was trying her best to not let her thoughts drift back to Polis a few days ago, when Clarke was still there and they were living an impossible dream. She thought about what the blonde would be doing right now and hopped with all her heart that she wasn't going to come after her in battle.

"Heda, are you awake?" Misha was standing just outside the tent, but her voice was clear enough to be heard from inside.

"Yes. What is it?"

"There's something you might want to see."

Lexa got up quickly and closed the buttons of her coat, war painting still firmly surrounding her tired green eyes. When she exited she tent she was met by Misha, who also didn't seem to have gotten much sleep that night.

"Our guards at the foot of the mountain have spotted something to the North", she pointed at the direction looking satisfied. "It's a sign of the enemy, Heda."

"Show me!"

They walked for a little less than twenty minutes among the forest and climbed a bit of the mountain, just enough so they were able to see above the trees. Misha pointed again to the North and the Commander followed the direction of her finger.

In front of them, a few miles away stood several points of yellow dancing in the dark – the bonfires of their enemies' camp.

OOOOOO

Clarke left her tent without saying a word to the guard that stood in front of it and was supposed to prevent the girl from leaving. It was just some kid from the original hundred, and even though he was holding a gun he didn't have the guts to stop Clarke from walking away to wherever she was going, specially when she had that determined look on her face.

She crossed the deserted camp and reached the Ark's entrance where a bonfire was lit and some guards were half asleep around it. It was the middle of the night and they hadn't seen much in the past few weeks, so there was no need to be alert all the time. At least that's what they thought.

Clarke caught a glimpse of Octavia sitting near the fire, eyes lost on the flames, completely immersed on her thoughts. She only got out of the trance when Clarke picked up a large log from the pile right by the fire, still intact. Lifting the thing with some difficulty, she started slamming it against the Ark's metallic structure like if was a gong, creating a beating sound so she could call everyone's attention.

Octavia looked around and saw a few people putting their heads out of their tents, wondering what was going on. The guards woke up with a jump, pointing their guns to the darkness. When they focused on Clarke they exchanged some confused looks.

"Hey", said Octavia over the annoying sound, getting the blonde's attention. "If you want to gather your people you can just use this." She took a small horn from inside her coat's pocket, the same one Lincoln used to save their lives in the woods so many weeks ago.

Clarke looked at the piece of log once again, now feeling a little stupid for her idea. She just threw it back on the pile got the horn from Octavia's hand. It was a little harder than she originally thought and no sound came out on her first attempt.

"Don't you people know how to do anything?" Octavia sounded exactly like Indra. She even had the same dangerous look on her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what the hell Heda sees in you."

The girl took the horn back and blew it without a problem, making it resonate around the camp. Some people were already up after Clarke's crazy gonging, but now more and more inhabitants started to gather around the two women.

Abby and Kane arrived a few minutes later from inside the Ark and the doctor went straight to her daughter, pulling her by the arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Let me go!" Clarke pulled back and freed her arm from her mother's grasp, taking a step away from her. "I'm calling my people to fight, mom."

"Get back to your tent right now, Clarke", she said in a very dangerous tone. "Or I'll need to restrain you and lock you up."

"Do whatever you feel like, _Chancellor_, but I'm not giving up."

Abby pierced the girl with her eyes, calculating what her next move would be. Clarke took this opportunity to climb up the Ark's structure, rising a little above them all so she could be seen and heard by all those around the bonfire.

"For those of you who don't know, the Grounders are facing civil war. They are going into battle as we speak and the reason why this is all happening is us."

Some murmurs filled the air while more people joined the group curious about what Clarke had to say in the middle of the night.

"I know that you probably don't have a good image of them because of what happened in Mt. Weather. Yes, they did betray our trust, but I don't think we're in a place to judge here. If the deal to stop the battle and save our people was offered to me instead of them, I would have taken it as well and all the innocents inside the mountain would still be alive, except for the Grounders held prisoners."

The open field of the camp was now packed with people coming from all corners, eyes intensely gazing at Clarke as she spoke this words that no one was expecting to hear. Abby tried to take a step on her daughter's direction, but Kane held her arm softly, pleading in silence that she would give the girl a moment to finish her speech.

"When we came down here with all that was left from the Ark we received a second chance of survival. We took into our hands a planet that we thought was ours by right. But they were here before we even thought it was possible to return – they never left. So how is it fair that they now have to die so we can live?"

Before continuing she caught Octavia's stare and the girl gave her a reassuring nod.

"If we stay here alone there will always be a new enemy around the corner. It doesn't have to be like this. We need to make an alliance with the Grounders that lasts even after there is no danger or war coming up – we need to become a part of their society."

Some people didn't like very much were this was going and just went back to their tents. But the majority was listening carefully, some already aware of what Clarke was going to ask of them.

"That doesn't mean losing our identity or our culture, on the contrary: it means spreading them and sharing with an entire civilization. I've been to their Capitol for two weeks and I can assure you it's everything you ever dreamed of. It's a city full of artisans, fishermen, bakers, and even artists. There is no constant fear inside Polis, not like Tondc, not like here." She motioned around the camp with her arms open. "This is not a city, this a temporary camp. But where do we go from here?"

People looked around them for a few moments, sensing the truth on Clarke's words. They were wearing pretty much the same tattered clothes that they wore in the Ark and were living inside its debris or in tents without doors, eating rations and bathing from time to time in groups around the nearest river. This was just surviving. Wouldn't it be nice to start living?

"The Grounders need our help to fight against the Ice Nation and some other dissident clans that didn't like their liaison with us, so now they are trying to take the command and control Polis. All of those who want to join me and go help Polis' army should get ready to leave in one hour. I don't know if they are already fighting or if they are winning or losing, and I also don't know what to expect from the Ice Nation besides an army of ruthless warriors, but I much rather give it a try than just sit here waiting for the next enemy to come and kill us all."

Octavia let out a war cry and raised her sword, approving Clarke's words. Lincoln, who had joined them during the speech, did the same. Some other members of the camp followed the act and raised their guns from all kinds and shapes and joined the action in support of the battle.

"As for those who need more to go into battle, I give you the last reason – if we fight by the Grounder's side, I'll get us into Polis to live there once and for all."

And then the Sky People went wild, feeling the war spirit take over their bodies mixed with the hope of finally having a home on this God-forsaken planet called Earth.

OOOOOO

_This chapter's title is an excerpt from the song "I Want You To Know" by Zedd feat. Selena Gomez._


	19. Bad Blood

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 19**

**Bad Blood**

Right after Clarke finished her speech in Camp Jaha Lexa began hers several miles away from the blonde, announcing to her army that the enemy was close. They were now in a state of constant attention, keeping their eyes open at the slightest strange movement in the forest, just waiting for the first sunrays to come up so they could mark and attack.

Because Lexa's strategy was not to defend, at least not for now. She wanted to crush the Ice Nation for their audacity of trying to go up against the Commander. They had always been the most problematic of the clans, the ones less likely to agree with any terms of peace. It was a miracle that they joined Lexa's army against Mt. Weather, but that was just because the mountain men were the only enemies common to every single one of the Grounders, a menace that had to be stopped. And now they were off the picture forever.

Of course she didn't seek for war and battles, but now that she was already in the middle of it she just couldn't wait to cut their leader's heads of, just like they did with Costia so many years ago. Blood must have blood.

When the sun finally came up the soldiers on the mountains informed that the fires were out. Lexa then ordered her people to gather on the forest and march towards the smoke so they could intercept the enemy army in the middle of their way to Polis.

They walked in silence for little over an hour when the Commander started to feel that something was wrong. Indra must have sensed it as well, for she approached the woman without letting down her sword.

"This is not right, Heda. Where are they?"

Lexa didn't speak, still trying to understand what was going on. Maybe they just put down their fires and remained in camp? Or they took another route when they saw the army approaching?

"We must keep going", said the Commander in a firm voice. "Let's reach their camp and if they are not there we return to Polis to intercept them on the city walls."

The march resumed and soon the army was once again in motion, every one of the soldiers holding their weapons high, ready to strike at any time.

When they reached the place where the fire had been burning a few hours ago, there was no one there. Not even a mark of a tent or a sight of something left behind. They were impressively good on hiding their tracks. Maybe way too good…

Indra was inspecting close a tree near the woods, looking for some marks or evidence that they actually had been there. She turned around angrily and held her sword in front of her, walking towards her Commander fast.

"They never set camp here. They just used the fire to lure us into this place. Let's go back quickly!"

Lexa felt a shiver run through her spine, realizing that they were deceived.

She ordered for her people to retreat and soon the horns were sounding and the soldiers started to turn around and make their ways back to Polis. But before they could move more than ten feet several sounds of war cries came from up the mountains announcing the attack of the Ice Nation.

Lexa had to dock fast so she could avoid being hit by an arrow. They were coming from almost all directions. She started to run inside her mind the possibilities of saving her people and the only option was to run to the East, to the river that led to Polis's harbors. But before she could elaborate that plan another wave of war cries came from the other side of the forest and several of her soldiers fell to the ground.

One of them made it to the center of the battle and reached the Heda to give some news. "They came in boats, Heda. They are attacking from the East as well."

Lexa pierced her sword inside a warrior's chest and retrieved it fast so she could cut another one's throat, all that while she listened to the update.

There was nowhere to run. They had been led to a trap.

OOOOOO

The Sky People army ended up been formed by almost everyone who fought the Mt. Weather battle, with addition of some of the kids that were captured by the mountain men. Abby had obviously not approved her daughter's behavior, but once again there was nothing she could do to stop her from doing what she judged was right. She didn't bought at all the girl's offer to find them a place inside Polis, especially after watching her people spend two weeks camping outside the city walls with no invitation to even visit it for a few hours, but Clarke probably knew what she was doing. That's always what Abby hoped for.

They marched fast, not willing to waste any time to reach the battlefield. This time they knew better the way to Polis and made the trip quicker, reaching the gates a couple of hours before nightfall. A few soldiers were guarding the city walls, waiting for the enemies to arrive.

"I am Clarke of the Sky People", she announced when reached the first soldier, who didn't look friendly at all.

"I know who you are", he answered drily. "_Heda houmon_."

"That's right. We came to help you fight the Ice Nation."

The man snorted and spit on the floor, displeased with this conversation.

"You are late. They left for battle a day ago."

Clarke felt her heart contract and hoped that it wasn't too late, that they were still standing and fighting.

"Please, show me where to find them."

The soldier just stared at Clarke in silence, clearly not wanting to cooperate. The blonde began to lose her patience.

"We are trying to help! Just tell me where they went!"

He just stood still and Clarke was ready to draw her gun when a familiar voice came from the other corner of the wall.

"Clarke! Wait!"

It was Malia. The little girl was completely dressed for war, even wearing the black paint around her eyes. Clarke was relieved to see her there completely safe and not in the middle of the battlefield, where many children around her age would find death.

"Malia, I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged the girl tight and the soldier spit again, displeased by all that affection between a soldier and an outsider.

"Me too, but we don't have much time. I know where they marched, I can lead you there."

"No, Malia, you can't go. Just show us the way."

"If we don't take a shortcut along the forest you'll never get there in time. I used to run around these trees since I was little, I can help! Please let me go."

Clarke stared at hopeful brown eyes without knowing what to say. Probably the little girl was right, but what if they couldn't protect her in the middle of the war?

Octavia made things simple by approaching the duo and putting a hand around Malia's shoulder.

"You can go with us, Malia." She turned to Clarke to explain. "She is a soldier trained for combat. I know you want to protect her, Clarke, but she knows how to fight and she is our best chance of getting there in time."

Feeling that she had no other option, the blonde nodded and let Malia lead the way. But before the girl started to march, she took a jar from inside her coat pocket and poured some of the content into her fingers.

"Come here, Clarke", and as the blonde complied she slid her fingers softly around blue eyes, covering them with black painting. "You can't go to war without this. It's tradition."

Clarke smiled and thanked the girl in silence, feeling her heart clench when she remembered Lexa's war painting. She hoped it was still intact.

As they began to march, Malia gave the jar to the next person in line, encouraging them to put the paint on. Soon, all Sky People were wearing black war paintings, secretly hoping that it contained some magic property that made they suddenly able to fight like a Grounder.

OOOOOO

Commander Lexa hadn't seen so much blood been shed since the battle on the hills near Mt. Weather when her army was being severely hit by the constant shooting of dozens of machine guns in the darkness. Now it was even worse, since it was daytime and their enemies got them completely unprepared, trapping them between the mountain and the river.

But the woods were their advantage place because they all knew how to move fast and climb the trees to attack from the top, something that the Ice Nation couldn't do. They were slow and heavy but also strong as hell, with weapons that weighted the same as a grown man. One hit was able to kill the biggest member of the Tree People.

However, they were a tribe of fighters, born and raised in war and ready to engage in battle until the last breath left their bodies. There was no giving up. There was no running away. They managed to last in battle for hours, scattering along the forest and spreading the enemy apart, some climbing the trees to shoot them from above.

Some others went to the river so they could shoot burning arrows to keep the boats from coming. They managed to sink quite a handful of them, but there were dozens, maybe hundreds of boats coming from the North.

When the sun went down they were still standing, but clearly losing the advantage of fighting in the forest. The enemy had the upper hand of the surprise attack, which led many Tree People to death before they could even begin to fight.

Lexa was leaning behind a tree trying to catch her breath, face and hands covered with blood. They had been fighting for hours now. She had already lost count of how many lives she took with her sword. Now, in the dark, she was afraid that the episode in Mt. Weather would repeat, but this time there was no deal to be made so she could save her people. She would have to die here with them.

But she would take down with her as many enemies as possible.

The Commander turned around and joined the battle again, dodging from a swing of a long weapon with a stone on the end. She threw herself at the giant who was operating the weapon and cut his throat open in one swift motion, covering her entire body with his blood. When she looked around, Misha and Antonius were surrounded by enemies, doing the best they could to keep them away.

Lexa quickly moved on their direction and joined the fight, defending herself from the swords that came on her direction. They managed to bring down one by one, but the last soldier standing got Antonius and pressed his blade against the man's throat. Before the Commander could do something, Misha threw her knife on the duo.

Relief took over the girl as she saw the weapon reach them, even though she couldn't see very well where it landed because of the darkness. To her shock, the one who fell to the ground was not the Ice soldier, but Antonius, with the knife craved right into his forehead.

Lexa took a step back, eyes not leaving the lifeless face of her general, and she started to feel panic rising inside her body. That kind of wound was not an accident, for the Grounder soldiers were trained since a very young age to never miss their targets. Misha actually aimed at Antonius.

She raised her sword again but was intercepted by the red haired general, who kicked the weapon away and gave Lexa a punch on the face. Disoriented, the Commander couldn't get her senses back before Misha wrapped her arm around her neck, immobilizing the girl.

"You", said the Commander, gasping for air and trying to get rid of the tight grip. "I trusted you."

"You trust to much. That's not a good quality for a Heda."

She pushed harder and Lexa was almost out of air, but she managed to give the general a well-landed jab with her elbow and got free, running to get her sword. Misha just smiled and got ready to fight, raising her weapon as well.

"You were elected by the people, Misha. It's them you are betraying, not me!"

Misha ignored those words and attacked, starting a sword fight between two of the most skilled warriors of the clan. The weapons touched hard at every swing, metal sounds echoing through the forest, mingling with the ones of the several other battles between the trees. Lexa finally threw the general off her balance and kicked her into the floor, straddling her right afterwards.

"You're wrong", said Misha calmly, even though Lexa's sword was hovering just above her heart. "I'm trying to protect my people from you and the Sky People. You would let them take everything we have."

Lexa pressed the sword harder against the girl's chest, eager to finish this soon.

"Our enemies are gone, Misha. Stop trying to invent new ones just because you need to keep fighting."

Before she could finally plunge the sword inside the general's heart, someone hit Lexa's head with a rock and she lost her grip on the weapon. Misha managed to get free and stood with the help of the Ice Nation soldier who came to help.

Lexa didn't lose her conscience with the hit, but she was trying to gather back her senses so she could react. It was too late. Misha pressed her sword against the Commander's throat, and in that moment she knew that her fight was over.

"_Yu gonplei ste odon_."

The blade slid against Lexa's flesh ripping it open, but only for a second, because a knife hit Misha right between the eyes and she felt lifeless on the ground.

When Lexa saw the knife, she immediately recognized it and looked ahead to confirm her suspicious, facing the blonde a few feet away from them, guns firing everywhere behind her as her army approached the battlefield.

Turns out that Clarke Griffin wasn't such a bad student after all.


	20. You and me run the same couse

**ALLIANCE – CHAPTER 20**

**You and me run the same course**

Even with the Sky People's surprising arrival it wasn't an easy battle to fight. The Tree People were already severely damaged after so many hours holding their ground and after having lost so many soldiers they were outnumbered. Clarke's army made the numbers even again and their guns sure helped a lot, but it was still dark and the enemy was strong.

However, Lexa's people were able to draw the last of their strengths from places they didn't even knew they had it and fought fiercely until there was no more Ice Nation soldier standing. The machine guns that the Sky People looted from Mt. Weather also helped a lot, bringing down several enemies at the same time, and they were also able to burn all the last enemy boats with reinforcements before they reached the coast.

And then Lexa finally was able to slice open the throat of the Ice Nation's leaders, which felt to her like a real closure. Costia's spirit could now rest in peace and even though the Commander would always hold dear to the memories of her ex-lover, she was happy to be able to move on. She felt stronger than ever. Turns out that love, after all, was everything but weakness.

Much to Clarke's surprise, Lexa decided to invite all Sky People inside Polis when they reached the city gates so they could celebrate together the victory. The Commander said that technically it was still times of war, so she could make this decision for herself – plus, half of the council was dead. Indra was the last general alive and she looked displeased as always, but this time she didn't say anything to contest Lexa's orders.

Of course they weren't there to stay, but it was nice to feel welcome even if it was just for one night. The people of Polis received her with enthusiasm once again and prepared a huge feast in honor of the brave soldiers that protected the city. Soldiers from both the Sky and the Ground.

Clarke smiled as she saw Bellamy trying to communicate with Aaron and some other artisan that was looking at his gun in pure ecstasy. A little to their left, near the bonfire, Octavia and Lincoln were speaking to Indra in a serious tone, which was the way they always spoke – everything was probably okay. Another great sight was the fishermen children dancing around the fire holding hands with Harper, Nathan, Jasper, Monty and some other kids from the Hundred. All those things confirmed Clarke's expectations that this could be a place where they would live not only in peace, but finally happy.

She felt a presence by her side and didn't even need to turn around to notice it was the Commander sitting down. She just smiled even broader and gave out a relaxed sight, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

They both watched the interaction between their people in silence, appreciating the moment. Maybe it was so precious that they were even afraid to move so it wouldn't break like a crystal glass.

"Thank you for coming to help us", whispered Lexa in a soft voice. She placed a light kiss on the top of the blonde's head.

Clarke raised her head so she could look at the Commander's eyes. Lexa was no longer wearing the war paint, even though a few traces of it could still be seen around her eyes. She probably washed her face to get rid of the enemy blood that was covering her features almost completely. Now all that was left was her beautiful face free from any sort of mask, green eyes sparkling with emotion and walls completely down.

"I know you would've done the same."

Lexa smiled briefly and nodded once, confirming Clarke's expectations. She turned around again to see if her people were still there having fun, as if this moment would go away if she didn't check it constantly. Feeling the warmth of the fire on her face, Clarke couldn't help feeling complete for the first time in a long, long time. Thinking about this, she had never felt this way, not even inside the Ark when she was young and knew nothing about the cruelty of life and mankind.

So when she turned back to Lexa, all she could do was finally come in terms with her heart, allowing it to do whatever it damn well pleased.

"I love you."

The Commander opened the brightest of the smiles, the biggest one Clarke had ever seen on her beautiful wife. She was glowing.

"Ai hod yu in."

And Clarke didn't need a Trigedasleng dictionary to know what it meant because Lexa made it quite clear when she put her hand on Clarke's neck and brought their lips together.

OOOOOO

"You did WHAT?"

Unfortunately, the morning after the party wasn't all that loving. The Commander was glaring at Clarke before it was even lunchtime.

"What did want me to do? I had to convince them to fight somehow!"

"You could have just asked them!"

"They needed more, Lexa. They needed something to hope for."

"So you thought that opening my city's gates to them was a good idea? Until yesterday no one that is not a Grounder has crossed those gates besides you and your mother, Clarke. Let alone an entire population!"

Clarke let out a sight, crossing her arms and returning the Commander's death glare. They were enjoying a great morning after an even better night at Lexa's quarters, but now that the Sky People were starting to wake up some questions would be made and she needed to see the real possibility of them moving into Polis.

"Look, you know I want our people to get along", said Lexa, a little calmer now, taking a step towards her wife. "But that's not something you can just promise them without consulting me first. It's not wartime anymore, the new council will be elected this afternoon."

"I'm sorry." Clarke placed a hand on Lexa's face and continued. "I was desperate to get them here and said things I shouldn't have. I'll deal with it when we return to Camp Jaha."

Lexa looked at Clarke with surprise. "Are you leaving as well?"

"I think I should deliver them home and explain myself to the whole camp. If they must know they won't be allowed inside Polis, might as well be from me."

"I didn't say they aren't allowed at all. We just need to run this by the council."

"Until then, I should be with my people."

Lexa got a little closer, enlacing her arms around Clarke's waist and placing a few kisses on her neck.

"I think you should be with your wife."

"Lexa…" Clarke tried to get free from the embrace, but who was she kidding? She didn't want to. So she just leaned in and threw her head back to allow better access to her neck. "Seriously, I need to go. I'll stay just until the election to make my plea to the new council, but then me and my people will be out of here."

"Hummmm", murmured Lexa, mouth too busy kissing Clarke's neck and starting to undo the zipper of her coat.

"I'll be back soon, though. There are a few things here that I just can't stay away from", she added lightly, helping the Commander get rid of her coat and letting it slide to the floor. "Like Polis' fine cooking, for example."

Lexa chuckled and raised her head, meeting clear blue eyes in a soft gaze.

"Stay here and I'll give you something better to eat everyday", she said in a seductive tone, and all Clarke could do was raising an eyebrow in challenge before being swept in a passionate kiss.

OOOOOO

The voting began as soon as the sun reached the highest place in the sky, gathering all people in front of the government building. This time, in addition to the citizens, the Sky People were there as well to watch the election for the first time. Clarke had asked them to stay and explained that she needed to know who the councilmen were so she could start the negotiations for them to live in Polis. Some soldiers didn't like very much that explanation; they thought Clarke was just stalling because she couldn't get them what she had promised, but after yesterday's long fight they didn't feel like confronting anyone.

The only two people who didn't have to leave this afternoon, apart from Clarke, who was going to Camp Jaha because she wanted to, were Lincoln and Octavia. They were accepted again as Grounders and had no intention on going back to camp because their place was among their people. Octavia and Bellamy were a little sad because of the imminent separation but at least the city wasn't that far away from the camp. They still would be able to see each other often.

Lexa appeared in front of the building looking like an empress between the tall marble columns. Everyone cheered her loudly until she raised both her hands and the whole place immediately fell silent. She spoke in Trigedasleng and Lincoln stood before the Sky People so he could translate.

"People of Polis, during yesterday's battle we lost two members of our council – one died honorably fighting by our side, while the other was nothing but a traitor."

By now most of the people already knew what had happened with Misha. The drunken soldiers spent the entire night giving the citizens a complete reenact of the battle.

"Both of them were elected by you, so before you choose two generals to fulfill their places I ask you to think deeply about who are you voting for. Search yourself and be sure you trust that person, because he or she will be representing this city from now on."

Of course they already knew all that, but after what happened with Misha it was nice to give a little remainder about the weight of their decision. Not that electing her was their fault because Lexa herself wasn't able to see the real nature of her general, even though they stood side by side everyday.

"Let's begin", she announced as the people cheered again. "All those who think they are worthy of representing Polis please come here so you can be seen."

The crowd suddenly started moving and loose Trigedasleng words could be heard from everywhere. Clarke watched it all with a frown and got closer to Lincoln to understand what was going on.

"How does this work? They just choose from these random people that get up there?"

"Yes", said the Grounder. "The generals who want to be on the council usually build their names doing little things to for the people, like help solving quarrels or escorting the hunters into the forest so they are safer. War heroes are also very popular."

Two men were already standing by Lexa's side: one was short and bald and had so many scars on his face that his expressions could barely be seen, and the other one was young and quite handsome, making a group of teenagers go crazy in the crowd.

Clarke let out a laugh and caught Lexa's stare on her. The Commander just shrugged discretely and gave her a little wink. Clarke gave a thumbs up mocking the new candidate.

"You shouldn't be so judgmental, Clarke", said Octavia after catching the little interaction between the blonde and the Commander. "Viktor has killed more people on the battlefield than you'll ever do in your entire life. And we both know you've killed your fair share already."

Clarke glared at the girl for a moment but decided to just let it go. This was a day of celebrating, so what was wrong with trying to have a little fun? Bellamy's sister was always '_Indra_ing' everything these days.

The next one to climb up the stairs was a strong woman looking very serious, almost an Indra lookalike. Octavia would probably vote for her.

Searching the crowd to see who would be the next candidate, Clarke's eyes met Aaron's and he waived excitedly. She returned the wave and smiled back, wondering why wasn't he up there. Aaron would make the best councilman.

"Lincoln, can all citizens run for council?"

"No, just the generals."

"Why?"

"Because that's our deal. The soldiers protect the city and go to war to keep the enemies away. In return, the workers live in peace inside Polis and don't have to worry about anything besides their lives and their jobs. Basically they have the right to choose their representatives, but only among members of the army."

Clarke turned her attention again to the group standing between the marble columns. Now a second woman had joined them, this one very young, probably around her and Lexa's age. She looked a little shy to be on the spotlight, but didn't let her head down. While the blonde watched Lexa check the crowd, waiting patiently to see if there were any other candidates, she missed Octavia's eyes burning on her head, a plan clearly forming inside her brain.

"Clarke", she announced abruptly, gaining the blonde's attention. "You should do it."

Lincoln stared at his girlfriend with eyes wide open, just like a few others that heard what she just said. Clarke looked at her blankly, not sure if she understood what was going on.

"Do what?"

"Get up there and run for council."

Some of the kids around them let out a few laughs, but went dead serious when Octavia glared at them. Clarke just stared at the warrior with her brow furrowed.

"Octavia, you can't possibly be serious."

"She's not even a Grounder, let alone a general!" Lincoln finally spoke, looking at Octavia as if she had hit her head too hard in battle.

"Well, technically, she is both this things", explained the girl. "She is married to the Commander, which makes her a citizen of Polis, and she lead our armies in both wars, which makes her a general."

Lincoln and Clarke shared a look but didn't dare to speak. Even though the idea was absolutely crazy, it didn't lack some sense. Some other people from their group seemed to think the same, getting closer to Clarke to urge her forward.

"She's right, Clarke", said Jasper, "you can do it!"

"Plus, you're very popular among the people here", added Harper, who was a part of the mission that cured the flu a few days ago. "I bet you'll have a lot of votes."

"Guys, they will never let me do it. They don't see me as one of them."

"You'll only know once you try", said Octavia, pushing the blonde in the building's direction. "C'mon, Clarke. That's our best shot to get our people inside this city for good."

Clarke took a deep breath as she looked at the end of the staircase, getting ready for public humiliation. The things she did for her people. With one last push from Octavia she climbed up the marble stairs and all of the sudden everyone went quiet.

She turned to the crowd and saw a sea of people around the building. Probably the whole population of Polis was there today. But before she could marvel at the beauty of this view, Lexa's voice was on her ear.

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

Clarke faced her wife expecting to find nothing but rage on her eyes, but what she saw was concern. Lexa seemed nervous about the situation, actually worried about Clarke's sudden display of boldness in front of thousands of Grounders, many of them carrying weapons.

"This could be taken as an act of defiance towards our traditions", she whispered fast. "It's not safe for you."

Clarke looked once again to the people on the floor and caught some familiar faces smiling at her, like Aaron, Anna, Malia, the teachers from the harbor and several other citizens who were her patients once. And then she glanced at Octavia, who was always so stoic these days, but the girl gave her a reassuring nod and something that could be considered a smile.

"Well, Commander", she answered turning back to look at her wife. "Maybe it _is_ time to defy your traditions a little bit."

Lexa stared at the blonde with mixed feelings showing easily on her face. She was both proud of Clarke's actions and irritated by her insolence. Being both a wife and a Commander has proven so far to not be an easy task.

"Let the voting begin", she shouted to the crowd, trying to get this over with as fast as possible. They started to cheer loudly again.

"All those who vote for Iara, raise your hands and your voice."

Some people threw their hands up and waved while they shouted supporting words in trigedasleng, but not enough to make a lot of noise. Iara, the strong and serious general, clearly wasn't very popular around here.

"All those who vote for Warren, raise your hands and your voice."

Same thing happened with poor Warren, the bald general who clearly had seen a lot of battles in his lifetime. Sadly, this wasn't one he was going to win.

"All those who vote for Zachary, raise your hands and your voice."

It was the handsome one. Girls around the crowd went wild, shouting in support of him even though their mothers and fathers were trying to contain the noise. He didn't move the crowd completely, but so far he was the one who created the biggest commotion. Also, as Octavia had mentioned, he was a very good warrior, so many of his fellow soldiers shouted war cries and beat on their shields to vocalize their votes.

Zachary seemed to be very confident, waving at the crowd and even winking at the girls who were closer. Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes. Looking at Lexa, she seemed to be going through the same sensation, even though she didn't know what rolling eyes meant.

"All those who vote for Anika, raise your hands and your voice."

Much to Clarke's surprise the shy young girl got many votes, maybe even more than Zachary. The entire baker guild showed support of her, sided with at least half of the army and some quite impressive portions of the other professionals.

"All those who vote for Clarke, raise your hands and your voice."

Clarke didn't miss that, for the very first time, her name wasn't announced followed by _from the Sky People_. She didn't know when she had earned that right, but from this day on among the Grounders she would be known as just Clarke.

Aaron, Anna and the other artisans were the first to show her some support, quickly followed by Malia and a segment of the army. Much less soldiers voted for her than they did for Zachary and Anika, but it was a good thing to see that at least some of them trusted her. Soon the fishermen guild followed the wave of cheers and showed they support, creating a loud sound that echoed around the city. The artists, the musicians, the workers from other classes who were treated by the Sky People all voted for Clarke, creating a sea of raised hands that was by far the biggest one that any candidate had gotten.

Clarke watched the display in disbelief. Never in a million years she expected to get this high approval among these people that she barely knew. They, on the other hand, seemed to know her enough to trust her to rule the city by Lexa's side. And that was enough for Clarke.

Lexa raised her hands again to contain the crowd and addressed her people again.

"The people have spoken. The new members of the council are Anika and Clarke."

This time the crowd cheered even louder, combining the voters of the two girls and the noises coming from the Sky People, who stood in silence during the election because they knew they didn't have the right to vote. Clarke smiled and waved at them, silently thanking Octavia with a respectful nod. The girl returned the gestured and applauded, looking a little more relaxed.

Lexa shook Anika's hand and exchanged a few words with her, congratulating the general on her victory. Soon she was by Clarke's side and offered her hand, looking all business-like.

"Seriously? Can't we kiss?" The blonde didn't miss the opportunity to mess with Lexa's politic antics, but she was also a little disappointed. She really wanted a kiss right now.

"No, Clarke, not here."

"But I'm your wife!"

"That doesn't mean public displays of affection are well received among the Grounders."

"Okay. Then my first proposition as a councilwoman is to make them be."

Lexa couldn't help but smiling at her wife. "Let's settle with some hand holding for now, okay?"

Clarke nodded and grabbed Lexa's hand, allowing the Commander to lead them inside the throne room.

OOOOOO

_This chapter's title is an excerpt from the song "I Want You To Know" by Zedd feat. Selena Gomez._


	21. Epilogue

**ALLIANCE**

**Epilogue**

"You're doing it all wrong", said Clarke while crossing the small rocking boat with ease and sitting by Raven's side. "You have to hold it by the edge and the middle, otherwise it will get tangled."

Raven shot Clarke a look of disbelief and continued to pick on her fishing net. "Geez, thank you Captain."

"You're welcome", returned Clarke, pretending she didn't catch the sarcasm on the woman's voice. "How come you graduated first on zero gravity mechanics but you can't catch a single fish?"

"They didn't teach much fishing on the Ark, in case you have forgotten."

Clarke just laughed softly and helped Raven to untangle her net, getting it done in a matter of seconds.

"See? It's not that hard."

"She has a lot of practice", said Octavia as she passed by the girls rowing her own boat. "She has to untangle the Commander's hair every single night."

Raven burst out laughing and Clarke just gave her a light slap, running to the edge of the boat in a playful attempt to catch Octavia.

"I'm so getting back at you for this, O!"

"First you'll have to get as good at rowing as you are at hairstyling", shouted Octavia, already far away from the place were the girls stood, rowing fast across the large river that surrounded Polis.

OOOOOO

Clarke walked around the city's narrow streets greeting everyone that she passed through. It had been a little over two months since she started living there officially. Her first proposition as a councilwoman was to open the city gates to the Sky People, allowing them to live inside Polis for as long as they wanted and inserting them in the Grounder's society. It was a very complicated matter that required long hours of discussion.

Since it was such an important decision to the city, Lexa decided to invite the leaders of the guilds to the matter. Aaron was the first to support the invitation, having nothing to hold against the Sky People, and some other leaders agreed with him. There were others who hesitated because they were afraid of the strangers, but with time and much talk with Clarke they ended up agreeing. The soldiers were the hardest ones to comply. It took almost a whole month to convince them, but they finally agreed after acknowledging how much the alliance with the Sky People's army would bring to theirs.

When the vote finally took place, it was unanimous in favor of the Sky People. That's right – even Indra agreed on their invitation to Polis. Clarke went personally to Camp Jaha to tell the news and Abby made clear that no one was obliged to go. Most of them went, anyway, including the doctor.

They had been living for a month with the Grounders, trying to learn their ways and find their places on the society. Some were naturally good at specific professions and were already trading goods in the market, but most of them were still trying to find what was their role in Polis. Or maybe even on Earth.

When Clarke reached the city's central square she saw a fight going on, surrounded by people cheering the contestants. Lexa was watching it a few feet away with Indra standing still by her side. She turned to the Commander and maid some comment that must've been about the weakness of one of the fighters, for Lexa let out a smirk.

Clarke made her way through the crowd and found Bellamy engaged in a very intense combat with Zachary, the soldier who was almost elected for council. They were fighting without any weapons, hitting each other with only hands and feet, and wearing no shirts. That's probably why the crowd was mainly composed of teenage girls and fellow soldiers.

The blonde looked back to Lexa and saw the woman saying something to Indra's year and giving her some kind of stone. When Indra started to get closer to the crowd, Lexa just laid on a wall casually, as if she was doing nothing at all. Clarke found this behavior a little strange and followed Indra with her eyes, noticing that the general placed the stone on one of the soldier's hands.

"The bet had been raised for Zachary", he shouted in trigedasleng.

Some other soldiers laughed and placed another bets on their colleague's hands, gathering small knives, stones, medicine bottles and other things that were worth something. Clarke closed the distance between her and Lexa, catching the Commander by surprise.

"Clarke", she greeted moving her eyes away from the fight, pretending that she wasn't interested at all. "I didn't see you were here."

"I know what you're doing. You're betting against my friend!"

Lexa tried her best to put on an innocent face, but she wasn't very good at masking her feelings in front of Clarke. Life had taught her that much.

"Well, when you put it that way it makes me look bad. I'm actually betting on _my _friend."

A shout came from the middle of the crowd, followed by a thud. Bellamy was on the floor, face shoved against the dust pressed down firmly by Zachary's foot.

"See? He's very good."

"Since when is Zachary your _friend_?"

Lexa blinked a few times, trying to come up with a good answer. She just couldn't lie to Clarke. "Look, I didn't mean Bellamy any harm, okay? The fight is a part of his training, he volunteered to do it."

"But did you have to bet against him?"

"Yes", she answered straightforwardly. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

Clarke burst out laughing, much like Raven did a few moments before on the fishing boat. The Commander just stood there trying to maintain her composure in front of the citizens passing by.

"You care about him", said Clarke in a mocking tone, clearly trying to impersonate Lexa. "You worry about him more."

Lexa was trying really hard to pretend she didn't find this funny, but she couldn't help at least smirking while her wife was having the laugh of a lifetime with this silly memory. It was delightful to watch Clarke like this, so carefree. So genuinely happy.

Clarke caught her breath and put her arms around her wife's waist, bringing her closer. She knew Lexa wasn't very found of those public displays of affection, but she just couldn't help herself sometimes. The brunette didn't comply this time, though. She just returned the embrace, enlacing Clarke in return, and they both stood there watching Bellamy get his ass kicked.

Maybe this peace wasn't going to last forever. Maybe new enemies would appear. No – _of course_ new enemies would come by. That's how they lived, that's what Earth was like for them. But that didn't matter right now because Clarke and her friends had finally find a place where they could just be. In Polis they weren't desperate last members of a species fighting to stay alive, hunted by mysterious beings among the woods. They weren't leaders trying to keep their people together and making decisions that resulted in war, betrayal and death. They weren't soldiers making alliances so they could stand a chance at rescuing their prisoners.

They weren't just surviving. They were actually living.

And when Clarke felt Lexa's arms around her she looked around to see the people passing by, the soldiers fighting, the children running and the common people sweeping their porches with such sheer simplicity that it filled her heart with an inexplicable joy. In that moment she finally understood what felt like to be home.

THE END

OOOOOO

_**Author's Notes:**__ Thank you for reading! This was my first complete story and also the first one I've ever written in English, so I would appreciate some reviews to let me know what you thought about it._

_I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it. :)_


End file.
